All I ever needed
by cloloveswah
Summary: The 3rd in my sequel My hero/scared but here ... Danice are preparing for their wedding, 2 new characters, one giving Alice something she's always been deprived of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is the sequel to My Hero and Scared but Here. It would probably be advisable to read Scared but Here, My Hero and then this one, but it doesn't really matter if you don't. Enjoy!**

**Alice's POV**

Danny had gone to see Mr Thanksi's cattle. I'd promised to hold the fort here and to radio if I needed to leave .I thought of Danny, we were finally engaged, last night had been magical. I missed Danny. I wasn't used to not having him by my side. I pined for him, all I wanted to hear was Danny's voice, all I wanted to see was the handsome 6ft2 muscular man in front of me, all I wanted to feel was his touch. I didn't need or want anyone else... all I wanted was Danny.

My thoughts of Danny consumed my mind, but they were interrupted as the phone began to ring. I sighed, every muscle hoped it would be Danny, but I knew he would use his radio.

"Hello Leopards Den." I answered, holding the receiver close to my ear.

I heard Rowan, apparently he had some killer meerkat. I rolled my eyes, it was jumping at him. I shook my head, he was so soft.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said, picking up my radio... at least I'd be able to hear Danny's voice.

"Danny come in." I shouted into the crackling radio. That's when I heard his gorgeous voice.

"Yepp Alice what is it?" My heart skipped a beat before racing on, his voice melted my heart.

"I have to go to Mara, Rowan's got a killer meerkat!" I heard him laugh, his laugh was amazing.

"Oright love, I'm just packing up here."

"I love you Danny." I muttered into the radio.

"Love you too Alice, take your radio."

I heard the radio go dead. I stood transfixed for 5 minutes before grabbing the Jeep keys and setting off to Mara.

--

As I arrived, I saw Rowan and Vanessa hugging. I smiled to myself, what was Vanessa thinking? I could understand her loving Danny, but my brother... dear dear!

They both greeted me happily, Rowan took me to where the meerkat was. He seemed aggressive.

"He's violent Alice, he jumps up at guests, and bites. We arn't sure how to get him back in a cage. Can you dart him?"

I laughed at my brother. "Rowan, its a meerkat, we cant dart it!"

"Well?" he asked.

"We coax him into the cage! Food Rowan." I pointed towards the bag of food.

"Clever." He smiled, as I ran off ready to set the trap.

--

**Danny's POV**

I started the Jeep. I wanted to see Alice. Not having her by my side was like losing my shadow. I love her – simple, and she was my fiancée, I couldn't believe it.

As I drove back my mind flicked through all the times Alice and I had spent together. I remembered our first kiss, our first night of love making, the first time we slept in the same bed, the laughs, the downs as well, Alice's speech, the hero awards, Alice agreeing to marry me, last night. My lips automatically smiled when I thought of her. My body tingled as I thought of last night. Last night had been pure amazing.

**Alice's POV**

The cage clashed as the Meerkat hissed. Got him. Rowan cheered and patted me on the shoulder. Two rangers came and took him away.

"Sorted." I grinned.

"Thanks Alice... listen Rowan and I are having a party, why don't you guys come?" Vanessa smiled at me... she was becoming more a friend now... but it was slow.

"Sure... Danny and I could do with going out." I commented, we were walking towards my Jeep, but consumed in my thoughts of Danny, and in my conversation with Vanessa and Rowan, I failed to notice the steps taking a tumble, landing on the floor, my right shoulder taking the brunt of my weight, my neck jolted.

"Sis are you okay?" Rowan asked concerned for me.

"Im fine." I lied, wincing in pain. My neck gave me pure agony, and my shoulder and lower arm gave me immense pain.

"Im driving you back. Vanessa, will you..."

"Ill pick you up." She smiled.

I felt pressured, I was fine... well no I wasn't I'd injured myself but it was only a fall. I was capable of driving. But Rowan was already in the drivers seat, I threw him the keys, I had no choice.

"We'd better radio Danny." Rowan said changing the gear.

"Why? Ive tripped up, thats all, why worry him?" I didn't want Danny to get upset.

"Because you're his fiancée, and how do you know its nothing, you seem in agony." Rowan insisted on radio'in Danny.

--

**Danny's POV**

I finally reached Leopards Den. Alice wasn't back yet, my heart felt heavy, all I wanted to do was taste her kiss, feel her perfectly refined body, indulge in her scent.

Suddenly my radio crackled loudly.

"Danny." I recognised my brother in law Rowan on the other side of the radio.

"Yep Rowan." I replied.

"It's Alice, now don't worry Danny, we are on our way back, but she took a slight stumble, hurt her shoulder,arm and neck. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks Rowan, can I speak to Alice?" I wanted to hear that gorgeous Scottish accent, I wanted to hear her catch on the R's.

"You can..." I waited, the next voice I heard was the one I'd been yearning for all day. "Danny..."

I interrupted her. "Are you okay Alice?"

"I'm fine, honestly... i'll be with you in a matter of minutes."

I smiled... Alice was nearly back.

"Okay then, I love you." I said, looking at the radio dreamily.

"I love you too." She replied before clicking the radio off.

--

**Alice's POV**

"Aww bless! My sister going all romantic." Rowan teased, as we pulled up outside Leopards Den. I could see Danny walking over to us, swiftly.

"Shut up Rowan. You're the one who's dreamy eyed over Vanessa." I mocked.

Rowan's turn to go red.

"Alice!" Danny shouted, he hugged me gently, I flinched at the pain, Danny noticed straight away, and kissed me gently. He acknowledged Rowan with their usual nod. It was manly apparently.

"You're in pain." He said, "Let me look."

"Danny I'm fine, it's just a bit of a bang." I pestered. I didn't want the fuss.... the one thing I didn't want was to go to hospital, I was a vet who was scared of going to hospital. Human medicine was not one of my favourite topics.

"No arguing." Danny insisted. He looked at my shoulder, removing my blouse, before looking at my neck. I cringed at the pain.

Vanessa turned up, and Rowan left. I was glad he was gone, not in a nasty way, but it meant I could be with Danny.

"It hurt's Danny." I admitted... as he massaged my neck a little.

"I know it does sweetheart." He took a deep breath. "I know you hate them, but Alice, I want you to go to hospital with this. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I shivered at the thought. Hospitals had taken so much away from me, I didn't want to lose any more. I looked up at Danny. His green eyes were full of love and concern.

"But I hate em Danny." I whinged, as he came and sat beside me, he cradled me gently, aware of where it hurt. I rested on him.

"I know you do, but, I couldn't live with myself Alice... if it was serious, and you had to have something worse... please Alice, if not for yourself, for me, if not for me, go for Charlotte."

I looked up at him. His eyes were soft, I couldn't say no to him. Danny was right, I had to go.

"Okay... but only because I love you!" I smiled, as Danny helped me into the Jeep.

I sat there motionless, I was petrified of hospitals... but at least I had Danny.

**A/N – I know this is a fair poopy doopy start, but it sets the scene for the next chapters!!!!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter :D**

**Danny's POV**

I looked at Alice, she looked so scared – only I knew why she was so scared of hospitals, she'd trusted me with one of her deepest fears. I wanted to sit her on my knee, hug her, comfort her, tell her it was okay, but driving with a woman on my knee would no doubt end in my arrest. I decided the best thing I could do was sit silently, but I stroked her knee gently. Alice had admitted to me before that this comforted her... I wanted her to know that I was there, that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

We pulled into the hospital car park. Alice grew more and more tense, I gripped her hand tightly, reassuringly squeezing it every now and then. She stepped forward apprehensively. Her hand held mine so tightly, it began to hurt, but I didn't mind, I'd take the pain from her, she wasn't doing it purposefully... it was fear, gripping her body.

"Come on Alice, don't worry, I'm here okay, no-ones going to hurt you." I tried to sooth her... she settled slightly but still had a face fixed with fear.

"I know... thanks Danny." She muttered, the words coming slowly. I sighed... poor Alice, it was torture for her to set foot in a hospital... then again, I don't blame her.

I walked up to the desk. The lady behind seemed more interested in her nails.

"Yes?" She asked, barely looking up.

"My fiancée has hurt herself, we need to see a doctor." I said, looking down at the small woman.

"Name?"

"Alice Collins." Alice croaked.

"Take a seat." The receptionist bared us a smile.

I sat down with Alice... she shook slightly, I opened my arm up, and took her in it, I felt her head get heavier against my chest. I put my arm around her, whilst holding her hand in my other hand. I held her protectively – I wanted her to know that I was there no matter what.

--

It had been hours now. I was bored, Alice was bored, trembling with fear. I still held her closely. We'd talked quietly about the wedding. It had lifted Alice's spirits and taken her mind off the hospital, but the minute we stopped talking it all came back.

"I love you Alice." I whispered, as she leaned even more on me.

"I love you too, you're the best." She smiled slightly.

I was about to reply when I heard the calling...

"Alice Collins please?"

Alice and I stood up, I clutched Alice's hand. She shuddered with fright.

"Its okay Alice, I'm here, I'll look after you." I soothed as we walked slowly towards the doctor. He wore a smile, he seemed very polite. I was glad, we seemed to have a nice doctor, it would defiantly settle Alice.

Alice didn't reply verbally but gave my hand a tight squeeze. This was enough for me, I understood.

"Right Alice, I'm Dr Smithson, can you explain to me what the problem is and how you obtained your injury?"

"Hi, Yes, I tripped up, and fell down a small flight of stairs, landed on concrete and hurt my shoulder, arm and particularly my neck." I squeezed Alice's hand, I admired her for her bravery.

"Okay, well we'll X-Ray you, but I think you've got just a general injury, it'll need some pain killing gel. The thing that concerns me most is your neck, but after having a feel it doesn't seem to serious, I think I will refer you to physio. Now, you can have physio in your own home if you prefer?"

Alice nodded, she defiantly did.

"That would be better for us." I said, as Alice got X-Rayed.

"Great stuff! I'll get the physio to ring you Mr Trevanion.

He looked at the X-rays. "I'm right. Now Alice, for 1 week, I don't want you doing any strenuous activites. The physio will give you more information. Bye!"

We both shook his hand and thanked him. Alice breathed a huge sigh of relief.

I waited until we were outside, before giving Alice a huge hug, and kissing her proudly.

"You did brilliant! Well done. I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed as I held her tight.

"It's all thanks to you Danny... you gave me the confidence to do it!" She replied, returning my hug.

I smiled. "Alice, it was you who did the most, not me... honestly, I know what happened and, if it was me... well... I don't know if I could have done it so courageously"

"I had you." She replied , jumping into the Jeep.

I couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across my face. Alice also had a grin plastered to her face. She was excited to be going home. Despite the fact she'd just faced her fears, Alice still, and would always hate hospitals.

--

**Alice's POV**

I watched Danny, he was concentrating on the road, both hands firmly on the wheel. We were nearly at Leopards Den now – I was pleased, I wanted to be at home. The hospital had brought back the memories I didn't want bringing back.

When we arrived Leopards Den, everybody came out to greet us. Olivia stood back slightly, as Dupe and Caroline began to make a fuss. I emphasised that I was fine, as Rowan and Vanessa appeared with Fatani and Buhle. Rowan gave me a questioning look, Rowan knew I hated hospitals, he didn't know the full reason why, I suppose I never trusted him enough... Danny was the only person who knew... I trusted Danny – I loved Danny.

"I'm fine, stop fussing!" I laughed, as Charlotte came up to me, giving me a placid hug. Danny took my hand lightly, and led the way up into the main house, I looked back at the animal hospital as everyone went their separate ways.

Danny led me to the study. We were behind on the paperwork... the recent events had put a halt to it all. I knew that Danny would be overly strict on following doctor's orders, I guessed this was my work for the next week.

"Where do I start?" I asked, half down-hearted.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked taking my other hand as well, his emerald eyes looking straight at me.

"Well, you're strict on Doctor's orders so..."

"It doesn't mean you have to do the paperwork Alice, it just means you can't do any operating, or mucking out!" Danny interrupted, giving me a comforting hug. He kissed the top of my head gently, his fingers played with my hair.

"Then why?" I started...

"We have the student vet coming tomorrow, Matt Dillon, we have to fill in some of the forms, and it requires two signatures. Plus I thought_ I'd_ do the paperwork..." Danny was very softly spoken – he was still holding me in a close embrace but gentle so that he didn't hurt me.

"Of course!" I suddenly remembered. "But you are not doing the paperwork on your own Mr Trevanion... I remember the last time!!!"

We both laughed as we thought of Danny's last attempt at paperwork. He'd ended up ordering over 100,000 rand worth of antibiotics, and nearly closed the bank account down. I'd been in charge of the accounts since.

"Hmm, might be for the best." Danny agreed, sitting down in the big leather armchair, big enough for both of us to sit on comfortably.

--

_(It is later on, Danny and Alice have completed their paperwork, and it's 11pm at night. Everyone is in bed, except for Dupe and Caroline who are watching a film. Danny and Alice are trying to get to sleep.)_

**Danny's POV**

Alice seemed restless. I felt uneasy. Something was bothering her, and I didn't like it. I looked at her, from where I was led, she looked beautiful, she always did. I took her in my arms, she turned round to face me, that's when I noticed the build up of tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I can't get it out my head Danny!" She cried, clutching me tightly. "The flashbacks." She continued... before stopping. I held her protectively – I knew what that was like, to have flash backs... and it didn't surprise me that Alice was having them too.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see him, coming at me with that needle, hitting me around the head, forcing me down, jamming the..." She paused, I stroked her hair, it wasn't easy for her, Alice's fear of hospitals was mainly due to an accident as a child, but we rarely talked about it, in fact we never spoke of it. "And then... then I see my mum, led on the bed, dying... and the same doctor there, smiling, as though it pleased him. I know it's different, and the whole place is different but it's the same smell."

I tried to sooth her, I stroked her hair, and whispered quietly into her ear. She seemed to relax as I held her powerfully, I wanted her to know she wasn't alone. People never saw this side to Alice, she confided in me... she told me her deepest fears, and she also told me that I was the only one who knew them.

Alice eventually began to fall asleep in my arms. I was glad, she needed her rest. As she finally drifted off into a deep slumber I moved her so she was lying properly, before putting my arms around her, ready to protect her from anything that might come her way.

"I love you." I whispered quietly, before closing my own eyes, falling into a sleep, that would no doubt be filled of dreams of Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's POV**

I woke up slowly, Alice was still wrapped in my arms, she had already woken up, but seemed happy to lie in my arms a bit longer.

"Morning." She mumbled, I guessed she was still tired. She rubbed her neck, I gathered it was painful.

"Good Morning." I smiled kissing her gently. We both slowly got up. The new student vet arrived today, and we had to be ready.

Alice's neck was giving her a lot of pain, and she couldn't move her arm today due to the painful bruising. She looked across at me as I pulled on my T-Shirt. It was hot today, it's all I would need.

"Danny..." Alice started.

"Yeh?" I asked, looking at her. The black-purple bruises made me cringe slightly.

"Will you help me, I'm an invalid!" Alice finished her question with a joke.

"I will help the old woman!" I joked, gaining a slap off Alice. I happily obliged to helping her, in fact, I obliged to most things Alice wanted me to do.

"Well, if I'm old Danny, does that make you ancient?" Alice teased, as I fastened her light weight blouse up.

"No that makes me positively mature!" I grinned, taking Alice's hand. We were finally sorted, Alice grabbed some toast and offered me a bite. We often shared our breakfast when we were in a rush.

Down in the animal hospital, everything was ready for the arrival of Matt. He was apparently a young mature man, with a bright future. It had been Alice's idea to accept his proposal to come and work with us.

I noticed Alice rubbing her neck. She seemed in a lot of pain with it. I took hugged her from behind, and kissed her on the cheek, she turned round slowly, and passionately kissed me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Ti amo." I replied... I had been learning a few phrases to say to Alice in different languages.

"Non sapevo che si poteva parlare italiano" Alice replied. I looked at her in shock? Alice could speak Italian?

"Pardon?" I asked laughing, Alice shook her head before laughing.

"I said, I didn't know you could speak Italian! You old romantic!" Alice teased.

"Did I tell you you're amazing?" I asked, putting my hands further round her back.

"Hmm, possibly, but just in case you haven't tell me again?" Alice replied smoothly.

"You're amazing."

"So are you." Alice leaned in for another magical kiss. I responded, I loved Alice's kisses they were irresistible.

Suddenly we broken apart by my mobile ringing. I answered it, I had an idea it would be the physiotherapist.

"Hello Mr Trevanion?" I heard the voice of a female on the other side, her accent was unique, like a mixture of Northern England and, and a Alice's Glaswegian accent.

"Yes that's me." I replied. Alice rolled her eyes at me, she always spoke so posh on the phone, I talked like they were my next door neighbour.

"I'm the physiotherapist who's been assigned to your fiancée, Alice. My name is Zoe Point. Would it be convenient for the first appointment to be today at 1pm?"

I asked Alice, who nodded her head. She seemed pretty cool about it all. I smiled, she was brilliant.

"Yes that will be fine, see you then."

I clicked the phone down.

"Danny..." Alice asked, I looked at her, we were walking up towards the house, Matt was only a few seconds away.

"Yes?"

"Will you be there with me? I need _you._" Alice pleaded.

"Of course I will." I replied, my heart swelled with pride. I was still getting use to the idea that Alice actually needed _me_ of all people. I wondered if she realised that I needed her just as much.

--

**Alice's POV**

Danny's arm was wrapped around my waist as the taxi pulled up outside Leopards Den. From the vehicle stepped an average sized but muscular young man. His dark short hair was spiked up slightly and his calm green eyes looked around.

Danny outstretched his hand, "Danny Trevanion, and this is my fiancée, Alice Collins. We're the vets."

Matt took Danny's hand and nodded at me noticing the bruise on my arm. "Matt Dillon. Pleased to meet you both."

Matt seemed a nice enough guy, he introduced himself to everyone in turn, shaking their hands. Nomsa showed him to his room, as I walked towards Danny and I's room.

"I'll wait here for the physio. My neck's sore and well she'll be here in 5 minutes." I said to Danny.

"Okay, I'll come back in 5, I'll just explain to Matt, I'll get Nomsa to serve up lunch early." Danny promised, kissing me gently.

I sat down on the bed and looked at our photoframes, I loved our photos. Danny loved them too. He'd spent hours making a huge collage of me and him. He'd given me it for Christmas, and everyone had laughed when I'd cried, calling me soppy! I thought it was Danny, the old romantic, who was soppy!

--

**Zoe's POV (The physio)**

I halted my Suzuki Jeep outside the huge house. I smiled, it would be great to live somewhere like this. As I got out the car with all my equipment, an oldish lady came to greet me. I looked around and saw the animal hospital. I'd heard they'd won some awards... I sighed, I wish I could work with animals – it feels like the extra year at uni gaining a degree in animal physio was pointless.

"Hello, you must be the physiotherapist!" the lady exclaimed. "I'm Caroline. I'll take you to Alice's room, her fiancée should be here soon."

I smiled, I'd read the case notes on Alice, I was here to treat her neck and look at her arm and shoulder. I had my ideas already.

The woman knocked on the door. She gestured for me to go in. I smiled at the woman, Alice, sat on the bed. She looked familiar.

**Alice's POV**

The physiotherapist came through the door. She seemed nice. She smiled and greeted me warmly, I shook her hand. She had a firm handshake, and her manners were impressive. I was shocked – I thought manners were a thing of the past these days.

"Dr Collins..." She began, reading her clipboard.

"Please just Alice." I interrupted, as much as I loved people using my proper title instead of just 'miss' I felt at ease with Zoe, she seemed friendly.

"Alice, I have a questionnaire here, I understand you're fiancée is coming? So I thought we could maybe get on with doing this?"

I agreed with her. She seemed so understanding. She began to get ready when the door opened and Danny walked in. He grinned, and shook hands with Zoe before joining me, taking my hand. Zoe looked up slightly, before turning quickly back down to her work. I guessed she had a story.

"Right, Now I just need you to fill this in." Zoe said handing us the clipboard and a pen. It involved questions of all sorts and I had to shade where the pain hurt, the darker I did it the more intense the pain was.

Danny and I filled it in quickly, before handing it back. Zoe studied it carefully.

"Right I'm gonna run some tests." She said, I nodded, but I was more interested in her accent, it was like a cross of Glaswegian and Northern England.

She began to move my neck in a series of different motions. Some hurt, some didn't, this apparently helped her gain an accurate diagnosis.

After many more flexion tests, Zoe had come up with an explanation.

"It's not a serious injury." She began taking a ball and a rod out, I looked at her in confusion, Danny also seemed confused. "Don't worry" Zoe noticed the confusion. "It's to show you what's wrong. Basically, when you've fell you've tipped your head forward, and your neck and head arn't in line properly. The ball is your head, the rod is your neck/back. Your head should be here on top of the neck straight, but instead its infront."

I nodded, it made sense that it would hurt.

"It's purely treatable. You need to do these exercises, and without pushing yourself too far, you can do as much as you can. But nothing strenuous or if it hurts you stop! I'll massage your neck for you to revive the pain for today."

I felt her professional hands on my neck, she massaged it soothingly... but I longed for Danny's hands on me. Danny's hand was over my own, but I loved my Danny massages. Zoe's however relieved the pain, she'd done in no time and I was almost pain free.

I thanked her and Danny got up to show her out of our room. She thanked him and said she would be fine from there. I smiled, she was an ace physio, she said she would pop back tomorrow to see how the exercises were.

Danny came back, and smiled. "So, okay?" he asked.

"Yeh. She was great." I replied.

Danny gently kissed me before rushing off to see Matt. I smiled, before getting up myself, I would just get a drink of water and then I would go join him.

--

**Zoe's POV**

I sighed, that was it for today, no more work for me now. Alice was one of my only three cases. I walked down the steps , not really concentrating. That's when I heard the sound of a man whistling. I saw Danny with a young man, a very nice young man at that. But no, this whistling I recognised it.

I looked up from the floor. My face fell.

Confidently, swaggering about like he owned the place, like it was his home was Rowan... what on earth was he doing here?

My voice sounded muffled against the tense atmosphere...

"Rowan?" I croaked. "What are you doing here?"

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**How does the physiotherapist know Rowan? **

**Btw – The physio part is taken on my own experience. I had to try and remember my physio trip so I used pretty much the same injury but simplified it a bit (: Hope your enjoying this xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to start with this chapter in no-ones point of view.**

Rowan looked up mortified... Zoe?

"I could ask you the same question." He snarled angrily, watching Zoe carefully come down the stairs.

"I'm doing my job, Rowan." Zoe replied. "What, are you on holiday or something?"

"No. I'm here to visit _my_ sister." He whispered, emphasing the my.

Zoe's face fell. She realised all of a sudden, that she hadn't just treated any old person.

"Alice? But... Rowan, does she even know?"

"No, I decided not to tell her." Rowan looked calm through his evil eyes.

"You didn't tell Alice that her father married again, you didn't tell her she had a step sister, and she did have two step brothers. You mean, Alice wasn't busy in Africa, or couldn't get back... you just didn't tell her when Gordon died!" Zoe looked hurt, tears stung her blue eyes.

"No I didn't." Rowan replied, he looked to the floor.

"You can't keep that kind of secret Rowan." Zoe looked at him. She took a step forward. "If you won't tell Alice than I will, you can't keep that sort of thing from your sister Rowan!"

Neither of them had noticed Alice walking up behind them. She'd heard Rowan's raised voice and had gone to investigate, she'd heard the last part of Zoe's sentence, confusion took over her body... how did they know each other.

"What can't you keep from me." Alice said, she stood staring at her brother. Zoe turned round sharply, horrified that Alice must have heard. They tension in the air could be cut with a knife, as Alice insisted on answers. "Come on!" Alice shouted.

"Are you going to tell her or am I?" Zoe said, angrily looking at Rowan. He took a step towards Alice.

"Alice, can we sit..."

"No we can't!" Alice bellowed.

"Well, Zoe... she's erm... I..."

"Oh shut up Rowan, I'll ask Zoe." Alice said, pushing her brother away with one arm.

Zoe looked into Alice's eyes. She knew she couldn't lie. She had to tell the truth.

"I'm your step-sister. Your dad married my mum after you'd left. You did have two step brothers, though Gordon, he got... killed, in an accident two months ago."

Alice took a step back, she turned to face Rowan, she was hurt, angry. How could her brother keep something like this from her.

"So you didn't go on holiday, you went to a funeral!" Alice spat at him. "I thought you'd changed, but you never will! Get lost Rowan, and don't come back."

Alice's eyes filled with tears of genuine hurt. But she also felt happy... she'd always wanted a sister.

"I should go... Alice, I'll get on with filling in the forms to have your case remo..."

"Don't." Alice said, putting one hand on Zoe's shoulders. "Don't remove the case. You're welcome here, besides we need to talk. Come back tomorrow."

Zoe nodded, her throat was tight, Alice wanted her, she wanted to get to know her? She smiled, before nodding at Alice.

**Alice's POV**

I was stuck to the spot I was stood. I felt a tear trickle down my eyes. How could Rowan do this? Would Zoe want to get to know me, as much as I wanted to get to know her? Hurt, happiness and anger spun round in my head. I needed only one thing right now... I needed Danny.

I walked down towards the animal hospital after wiping away the tears. Danny got upset when I cried like this. He'd realise straight away that something was wrong... I knew he would. But then there was Matt.

I walked through the doors, they creaked loudly. Danny was showing Matt the animals, Matt laughed as Danny told him a joke. I smile slowly spread across my face. Danny was a great teacher. He turned to face me, he realised straight away, and patted Matt on the arm, saying something in a hushed voice, before rushing over to me, he wrapped his arms around me. I saw Matt, nodded and walked round the back, pretending to be tidying the boxes.

"What's up?" Danny asked, holding me closely. I couldn't stop the trickle of tears that began to fall. Danny gently murmured 'ssh', his shirt caught the stream of tears that fell from my eye.

"Rowan." I managed to whisper. Danny kissed the top of my head, I held him tighter, before pulling away looking into his eyes.

"What's he done now?" Danny asked, he had a hint of anger in his voice. He knew it must be bad for me to react like this.

"Just forgot to mention I had a step sister, and two step brothers, one died to months ago, Rowan didn't go on holiday, no he went to a funeral! Zoe, the physiotherapist... she's my... sister."

Danny's face was a mixture, of confusion, anger, love, happiness (he knew I'd always wanted a sister) and shock. He took my hands.

"So, you wanna talk about this? About Zoe, I mean." Danny looked at with his green eyes, I loved him, he always seemed to understand, he always had the time to comfort me, no matter what.

"Later... I love you." I smiled, kissing him, he responded quickly. His touch soothed me immeditaly, as we pulled away, we heard a gentle ahem.

Matt stood grinning. He seemed a sensible, mature sort of guy.

"Finished?" He joked. "You oright Alice?"

"I'll live." I grinned, as Danny patted my shoulder. "Let's get you sorted out... I can wait til later."

Matt raised his eyebrows at Danny, he didn't think I'd noticed, but I had, I saw the look Danny gave Matt. I smiled to myself, men were so funny!

--

_(It's later in the day, Matt has gone to bed early after a hectic day. Caroline and Dupe are talking with Olivia and Charlotte, and Evan is talking to his friends on the computer. Alice is in the bedroom, thinking over the day's events.)_

**Danny's POV**

I'd just finished the final check of the day. I'd told Alice to go ahead, to relax, I wanted to talk to her anyway. I didn't like how upset she'd been. I felt angry... how could Rowan treat Alice that way. I wanted to do something, but I knew I couldn't... the best thing for me to do was support Alice. I walked into the house, casually greeting everyone in turn as I made my way to our room.

I opened the door, Alice was sat, her head in her hands. She looked up slightly, and wiped away a couple of tears. I locked the door and sat beside her on our bed. I put my arm around her, and she fell into my chest lightly. I'd locked the door in the hope we wouldn't be disturbed, I wanted to talk to her properly, without the interruptions.

"So, do you still want to talk?" I asked, she was very quiet, this worried me, it meant she was seriously upset.

"Yeh." Alice replied quietly, resting her hand on my knee, I put my own hand on her own, she smiled at me smally.

"When I left to come out here, my dad got re-married. I wouldn't expect an invitation, why would they invite me? He hated me." I squeezed her gently, I didn't understand how anyone could hate Alice. "I gained a sister and two brothers. Rowan, just failed to mention this to me."

I sat quietly, waiting for Alice to continue I didn't know fully what to say.

"When dad died, I wasn't invited to the funeral or anything. I'm not too bothered to be honest. But it didn't take away the fact I had those extra siblings. If not blood related, they were still family. Rowan, hasn't told me any of this. It hurts Danny, I thought he'd changed, but maybe I was wrong, I'm wrong about most things."

"No you're not... don't let Rowan get you believing that." I argued, Alice was not the person Rowan made her think she was.

She sighed. "Zoe came here, not knowing that I was her sister... I want to get to know her, I do... but will she want to get to know me Danny? Will she care? I mean, what if she thinks I'm like Rowan, he didn't even tell me, well he lied... about the funeral of my deceased step brother. How could anyone do that? It's cruel."

I held her tightly... I felt anger inside... Rowan disgusted me at times. How could he do this to his sister.

"I bet she'll want to get to know you, she's coming back tomorrow. You two can talk and work something out I'm sure. Do you want me to talk to Rowan?"

"I suppose, no don't talk to him... if you see him, you can, but don't go over there... he doesn't deserve the hassle or the fuel."

I nodded... "I'm here for you no matter what, we'll fight this Alice, we'll get through it, me and you – together. I love you."

Alice turned to face me, she smiled. "I love you too, and you're right, we will." I leant towards her gorgeous face and lips. I felt them upon mine and closed my eyes. I kissed her lightly, until I felt Alice's spare hand pull me closer, her fingers knotting in my hair. I kissed her more passionately. I knew just the way to make Alice feel better...

**Next chapter up soon! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's POV**

I looked across to where Alice was sitting, she was explaining to Matt about all the different pieces of machinery and why we use them. Matt was clearly interested, and hung to every word Alice said. I smiled to myself, she was a great teacher.

I turned back to my own work, I had Alice's jobs to do until she was a bit fitter, doing the jobs made me realise how much Alice actually does, and how much I take for granted. I decided in my mind that would change. I'd never ever take her for granted again, I'd make sure she knew that too.

**Alice's POV**

I took a sneaky glance at Danny, he was working hard, I guessed doing my chores on top of his was hard. He did so much for Leopards Den as it was, and I took a lot of that for granted. I'd make that change.

I turned my concentration back to Matt. I was telling him all the different parts and uses of our machinery. He had a genuine interest and seemed to grasp the concepts quite quickly. I took a look at the clock,3.45, Zoe had said she'd be coming around 4ish. I sighed quietly to myself, this could be awkward.

"Are you okay Alice?" asked Matt noticing my sudden lack in concentration.

"Yeh fine, sorry Matt, was thinking..."

"It's fine, I understand." He smiled, gathering his papers together.

"Well we're done here now anyway, take a break Matt, Danny's done now, so you may as well."

Danny was walking across as Matt stood up.

"Thanks Alice, seeya." Matt walked away quickly, I shook my head slightly, he was quite comical.

"So, you okay?" Danny asked, putting his gloves down.

"Yeh..." I replied, I was fine, just nervous I suppose.

"Nervous about the whole Zoe thing?" Danny read my mind, I smiled and rubbed his arms with my hands.

"Physic Trevanion." I joked, "Yeh, but you know I'm ready... I want to get to know her. I've missed out on a lot on life, and I'm not going to miss out on this too."

Danny laughed, before putting his hands on my hips. "Well you have me, but you know what, you're right, go for it!" He began to do a quiet chant under his breath. He'd been in a silly mood all day, but it had lifted my spirits.

"Well, she'll be here in five minutes, so we best get going!" I said, giving him a quick kiss. We linked arms and began to walk slowly up to the house. I heard the gentle rumble of Zoe's car. She jumped out, and waved as we approached.

"Hiya Zoe... you oright?" asked Danny, giving my arm a gentle pat, before walking off.

"Hi Danny, fine thanks. You okay Alice?" she asked addressing me, I smiled and nodded.

"Fine thanks." I replied, "I guess you want to check my neck?"

"Would be a good idea!" Zoe laughed, as we walked inside, I saw Matt look up from his work, and smile at Zoe, I bit my lip, Zoe smiled back, her blue eyes seemed to light up.

"Matt." I said, as she turned towards me suddenly, her face slowly turning red.

"Erm, shall we just check your neck?" Zoe changed the subject hastily, I chuckled to myself, as she began to run her hands down my neck.

"I guess Danny massaged this for you this morning?" Zoe said quietly. I turned round slightly, she grinned, as she noticed my face going red this time. How could she tell, I had to ask!

"How?" I started but Zoe laughed, cutting me off with her explantation.

"You're muscles are relaxed, they'd be more tense if you hadn't. Don't worry about it, actually I think it's kinda cute!"

I rolled my eyes at Zoe, who turned away. I stood up and turned to face her.

"Listen Zoe, we need to talk." I muttered quietly.

"I know." Zoe replied turning round.

"So... erm." There was an uneasy tension, neither of us knew what to say, luckily for me Zoe broke the silence.

"How about, we just tell each other about ourselves? It's a good place to start."

"Okay." I agreed, I couldn't think of a better plan.

"I'll start. When my mum met your dad we were living in Preston, my mum had lived there most her life, and met your dad on holiday to Scotland. I wasn't happy about it at first but I got used to it. Not long after they married, you're dad got ill. He often spoke of you and Rowan, but me and Rowan, well we didn't see eye to eye." I nodded, I knew why! "When your dad died, my mum gave up too, she died not long after, and so I came out here. I had the offer of a placement to continue my training and the job afterwards. Cape Town seemed an amazing experience, and I fell in love with Africa."

"It's hard not to." I commented.

"Yeh, well I worked for about a year in Cape Town, until the old man packed up. I had little work, jobs are hard to come by in my field, that's when I got offered a job in Jo'burg. I took it, the money was poor and I had hardly any cases, I still don't I have three. But it was work. I couldn't and still can't afford the rent for a proper flat, and so I move around, hotels, hostels, B&B's. I wanted to set up on my own, but with no where to base myself, it's impossible. I'm an animal physio too, but there's no interest. Even vet's turn me away, despite the fact I have veternairy nurse training and normal nurse training. So I just took the job. I decided to volunteer myself to help and coach the music production for the town school. I have nothing better to do really, and I can play music, I may as well use the talent."

I nodded, I didn't realise Zoe had such a story. I guessed there was stuff she hadn't mentioned... but one thing I was sure about, was the fact I wanted to get to know her.

"Well, Where do I start?" I asked myself, Zoe laughed nervously. "Well, I passed as a vet, and spent about 4 years in Scotland operating there, my dad and Rowan both loathed me and I had a bad childhood. In that time, I had my daughter Charlotte. Her dad was in a loveless marriage, always saying he'd leave his wife for me, but he didn't, and well he's dead now. I moved out here when a job opportunity came, I moved around alot and it hurt Charlotte, seeing her face drop everytime I said we were moving hurt me. I worked in the city as a local for a good number of years, in that time I got involved with a guy called Terry, we were pretty serious, but it came to an end. I moved again, and eventually ended up working in the bush, that's how I met Danny. We didn't exactly get off to the greatest start, but he saved Charlotte's and my life. My opinion changed and when offered a job at Leopards Den, well I took it. Terry came back, well he came to help us on a job, and I nearly left with him, until Danny told me he wanted me to say. I began to realise how much I loved him, but well Rowan's girlfriend Vanessa, she also loved him, she got in the way continusely, we nearly kissed, but she came... after that we drifted slightly. Then we got caught up in a big storm, Danny nearly died, I put my life on the line for him, but Vanessa lied to me, she was convinced she and Danny had 'something', I packed my cases, ready to leave, the one thing I had left to do was realise the giraffe. Danny saw the cases, and followed me, he stopped me leaving and well, we admitted our feelings for each other... Vanessa and Rowan went one way, we went the other, it's only in the past year or so we've all got on."

Zoe looked at me, her own blue eyes had a tear in their eye, and I'd only told her half the story.

"That's... unbelievable." Zoe commented.

"And that's why I want to get to know you... I mean I'll under...."

"You do? Cos I sorta want to get to know you." Zoe said, looking to the floor.

"Well... we best get started." I hugged her gently. She smiled, as I led the way out of the room, Matt was looked up again... I knew that look on his face.

Zoe too had the same look.

"Matt can you take care of Zoe please? I need to just see Danny urgently, you don't mind Zoe?" I said, before she could reply I was off.

--

**Matt's POV**

I knew what Alice was up to. She was quite a smart arse at times, but she was a good boss, as was Danny. I loved it here, it was so welcoming, I felt so at home... for the first time ever, I felt wanted.

I looked at Zoe, her blue eyes twinkled slightly, her hair was tightly plaited back, and she wore her usual working clothes. She fiddled with her keys.

"Do you erm, want a drink?" I asked, standing up.

"Sure." She replied, she smiled, her smile was gorgeous. She didn't need to make herself look good with make-up, she didn't need anything, she didn't spend hours on herself like Olivia does, no – she had natural beauty.

I made her a drink quickly, before sitting down, I began to ask her about her job, she came alive as she explained all about it, I loved her passion.

**Danny's POV**

I was just finishing off when I heard the sound of Alice running. My mind split in two, was she okay, was something wrong? Or was she just coming down to see me about something? I hoped it was the latter, I hoped she wasn't upset.

"Danny!" She called breathlessly.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing her hands.

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you." She grinned.

"Listen, Zoe wants to get to know me, and I know we really can't you know, but she's not living anywhere stable Danny, she's moving from hotel to hotel and..."

"Enough Alice." I said, Alice's face suddenly went down, "Of course she must stay here. What else did you find out?"

Alice gave me a huge hug before carrying on.

"Well" She started, putting her hands around my back. "She is a human and animal physiotherapist, who had vet and human nurse training. She's got hardly any work, but she's looking for somewhere to set up base so she can work..."

I cut her off with a kiss. She looked at me in confusion as we pulled away. "She can set up base here. Tell her to quit her job, we can give her a home, if she works for us? Plus she can use the hospital as her own base and get her own money that way. It works good for all of us."

Alice looked up at me, a tear threatened her eye. "You mean it?" She asked elated.

"I do!" I replied, she reached up and kissed me magically. "You are the best!"

"I know." I grinned, as she pulled me by my wrist.

"Let's tell her!" Alice grinned. "I'm sure Matt will be happy too."

"Eh?" I asked, as Alice pulled me to the house.

"Tell-tale looks!" Alice laughed, I laughed too. Alice was amazing.

As we arrived I saw Matt and Zoe laughing, I agreed with Alice... they were a cute couple actually. Matt nodded at us, and Zoe smiled. They both slowly pulled away from each other, so they were sat further apart. Alice decided to break the news.

"Zoe, we've been talking, and if you'd like to, we'd like to offer you a room here and a base to set up your own clinic in our hospital, all we ask for in return in that you work for us as well as your own work."

Zoe looked at us in shock. Matt had the biggest grin ever!

"You really would do that for me?" She asked, I saw a huge broad smile beam across her face.

"We would." I replied, putting my arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Then I accept!" Zoe said, running up to us both and hugging us. Matt stood up, he also hugged Zoe, both held on for longer than a normal 'friendly' hug.

"I'll drive you." Matt said. "To go get your stuff. You'll need a hand, you're female!"

Zoe tilted her head and slapped him, but accepted, as they left I turned to Alice.

"I love you." I smiled..

"I love you too." She replied, leading me to the front room, Dupe was sat there already with Caroline. We began to explain to him what had happened, he agreed that it was the right thing.

I began to massage Alice's neck gently, she was messing with her nails, and had painted them with some preservation, strengthening stuff. She looked at my foot, and grinned, she grabbed it, trapping it in her legs. I tried to escape but I couldn't... and so that's how I ended up with painted toe nails. But I didn't mind, it was part of Alice... and if Alice wanted to paint my toes, then she could do... I'd get what I wanted later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Matt's POV**

I had woken up extra early, I figured if I did the water for all the animals it would be less for Danny and Alice to do, plus I could get my studying done quicker... I know my studies are important, but one thing I wanted to do was get to know Zoe more. I smiled to myself without thinking, the thought of her made me smile, that unique accent made me melt.

Lost in my thoughts of her I didn't hear her approach, of course today was her first day here!

"Hey." She said quietly walking up to see what I was doing.

"Hi." I replied, flashing her a huge grin. She looked stunning in her tight fitting ¾ jeans and a fitted t-shirt. She wore the same timberland boots that Alice wore too. Her hair was again plaited, but today she'd brushed it differently, showing the blonde streaks that ran through her hair naturally.

She walked away, singing to herself, she had a gorgeous voice. I stood up and walked over to her as she set out all her equipment.

"So, first day, good luck Zoe." I looked to the floor, why was it I just couldn't think what to say.

"Yepp, thanks Matt." Zoe looked into my eyes, I wondered if she felt the same way I did, inside I laughed at myself, don't be stupid Matt.

"What jobs you got?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Two referrals which I already had, and Danny got me a job... a horse that's recovering from a neck injury, then I'm gonna check Alice over again and force her to do those exercises!" We both laughed as Zoe collected her things.

"I've gotta run." She said signalling to the door.

"What time you finishing?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"4 why?" She asked, I punched myself inside, now you have to say something Matt.

"Erm.. well just wondering."

Zoe rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanna go to the bar later? Fatani's having a mini party so yer know..."

"I'd love to... see you Matt." Zoe began to walk away, she greeted Alice and Danny as they came through the door.

**Alice's POV**

Zoe seemed happy, overly happy... I sighed, new job, new home, new family after having none of that, I guessed I'd be happy too. That's when I saw Matt. He had the biggest grin I'd ever seen him have, but not just any grin. No that lovestruck grin.

Danny nodded at Matt, he'd done all the water, he seemed eager... that's when it clicked in my head. I laughed to myself, Matt wanted to get his work done and his studying over with so he could go out with Zoe... I guessed to the mini party at the bar.

"You look pleased with yourself Matt." I teased, he looked away but Danny, being the cute naive man he is, saved Matt.

"He should be, he's done all the water, great stuff Matt!" Danny grinned and high fived him, I shook my head and winked at Matt who looked away.

"Let's get on with studying." I smiled at Matt, who withdrew his notepad. I put my hand up. "No, put that away. You won't need it."

I looked towards Danny who flashed me a smile, my heart skipped a beat, I felt butterflies build up in my stomach.

"Today." Danny said, walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. "We are taking you with us on an actual operation."

"You'll be back by 3.30" I added. Danny finally picked up on what was happening and squeezed my arm gently.

"This is a great oppurtuinty Matt, usually Alice would be doing all the work your going to do. But you will be under her supervision, you have Alice's job for a few hours. Now, we're going to be putting a zebra's broken leg back in place so it's a tough job." Danny said, Matt grinned from ear to ear – amazing!

I smiled as Danny grabbed our equipment and Matt grabbed his own bag. Matt came behind us as Danny and I walked out, our arms around each other's waists, I sat in the front with Danny as Matt clambered into the back, I rested my head against Danny as he drove one handed, I guess he'd got used to it...

**Zoe's POV**

"See you next week Mr Franklin." I smiled as I let myself out of the old man's house. His leg was looking much better. I looked at the time, I was in front of my scheduale, which gave me plenty of time to get to the horse that Danny had arranged for me to go see. I smiled to myself, Danny was a great man. He was very caring, and the fact that he was devoted to Alice boosted him in my ratings. He treated her like a princess, to him Alice was his princess and no-one will never change that.

My thoughts turned to Matt. I couldn't help the small smile that creept across my face. He was... he was pure incredibleness! I loved his voice that had a slight south African twang but still English. I loved his hair and how he spiked it up sometimes, I loved his green eyes that twinkled. I loved how he listened to me. And I couldn't wait for tonight. I sighed, if only Matt felt that way about me, I bet he thinks I'm a right loser.

I turned up the drive to the horse yard. I sighed, I missed horses. They were such a big part of my life, but I'd had to leave them in Cape Town, really I'd left them in the UK. I wanted nothing more than to ride a horse or to feel the reins in my hand as I drove one in one of my dads old carriages. I pulled up slowly and breathed in the familiar smell of haylage. A lady came to greet me, her grey eyes wide.

"Hello you must be Zoe." She said shaking my hand, I nodded, and she led me urgently to a big grey horse. I smiled, this was all I wanted to do, and it was all thanks to Danny and Alice

--

**Dannys POV**

"Okay Matt keep the pressure up." Alice's Scottish accent pierced the air as I cut the final stitch. Matt sat back and wiped his brow. I smiled, he'd make a good vet. I stood up after gathering the equipment.

"Now we wait for him to wake up." I smiled. We were at Mara in their clinic. Their replacement vet was ill and so we had stepped in for emergencies.

Rowan emerged from around the corner, we were working under Vanessa, no one had spoken to Rowan since the Zoe thing, Alice was still deeply wounded and resented him.

"Alice..." He began but she walked off, Vanessa greeted her. I had Matt to deal with and as I gathered the last of the equipment I handed it to Matt who took it to the Jeep.

"Danny listen, mate I..." Rowan began, I saw red, who was he calling mate?

"Rowan, I'm not your mate! Do you realise what you've done to Alice? How could you Rowan? Just stay away yeh?" I walked away leaving Rowan stood in the clinic alone, I spotted Alice talking to Vanessa, I wandered over followed by Matt.

"You can stay for a while if you like, have a drink, talk, spend time together. Matt and I can get to know each other." Vanessa smiled. Matt nodded, he was always eager to give me and Alice the time alone we wanted. I guess he understood about being in a clustered environment.

"Okay." Alice smiled. "Just keep my brother away from me." Vanessa nodded unsurely, she dragged Matt with her who nodded to me.

"So what did you say to Rowan?" Alice asked as we began to walk around the grounds of Mara.

"Told him to stay away, and that I wasn't his 'mate'."

Alice stifled a laugh, she put her hand in my back pocket as I put my arm around her. It was nice just spending time with Alice. We never got chance to do it, never.

"Danny, we havn't talked about the wedding plans yet." Alice said.

"Then we best get talking." I replied sitting down slowly, Alice sat on my knee. She wrapped her arm around my neck.

"I was thinking Danny... Can we have it where we first kissed?" Alice looked at me, her blue eyes were soft.

"Definatly." I replied with a huge smile, I kissed her lovingly, that was the perfect place. "Big wedding?"

"Hmm, yeh, but for the honeymoon, nothing to fancy..." Alice said, she didn't like airs or graces. "Just nice beds." She teased, I pretended to be horrified and slapped her bottom.

"I'll be sending you to bed with no supper if you carry on Miss Collins!" I joked.

"Will you be coming too." She mocked, pretending to be angelic.

"Depends if you stay in bed like a good girl or whether you're a naughty little girl who needs putting to bed."

"Maybe I'll be naughty but nice." Alice murmured as she leaned in , ready to share a another kiss. I smiled, we kissed with a new found enthusiasm and urgency. It wasn't just a kiss, we were making out, it felt amazing to be able to do this, without anyone interrupting.

Alice began to play with my fingers, she pulled out a pen and smiled cheekily. I looked at her with confusion, what was she up to? I soon found out as she began to deface my hands.

"That's graffiti." I said, tapping her on the nose.

"Yeh, but it's cute graffiti. Its allowed." Alice winked, as she finished, I looked at my hand.

On my fingers near the bottom where a ring would sit, she'd wrote I on my little finger, a heart sign on the next and you on the remaining three. I smiled, On my hand she'd drawn a love heart and inside she'd put Alice loves Danny. I smiled before kissing her, gently taking the pen out of her hand and grabbing her own.

I began to doodle on her, giving her the same sort of love notes. In a way it was childish, but that sort of sum's up me and Alice. As I finished and Alice read her own hand, we were interrupted by Matt.

"The zebra's waking up." He grinned.

We got up slowly, Matt walked away, I grabbed Alice's hands, her small hands fitted in my large hands perfectly, our drawing were plain for the world to see. I loved Alice more than anything...


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV**

As we walked into the clinic, I looked down at our hands. Danny held mine protectively, I felt safe in his grips. I smiled at the graffiti that we had made upon each other.

My mind soon flicked back to the task ahead as the zebra began to wake up. He grunted slowly, Matt was amazed, he'd done most of the work himself under Danny's leadership. I'd hinted things to him, but all in all it was Matt's operation, Matt's animal, Matt's zebra.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Vanessa asked, taking a look at our graffiti hands as Danny and I put our hands on the wire mesh. She smirked slightly but otherwise kept her straight face.

"Well the operation's gone as well as it could possibly go." Danny said, but as I knew, the operation wasn't everything.

"We'll have to get him back to Leopard's Den, We'll get Zoe to work with him... but there is the possibility that he won't recover." I added, Matt kept his concentration on the zebra. I guessed he felt strongly for the zebra. I understood, I remember treating my first animal... I'd been passionate about the little kitten and spent numerous nights with it, making sure he was okay.

"Of course." Vanessa sighed, losing another animal would defiantly cost her. "But I want him to have a happy life, if he can't run free then there's little point in him living, he's the type who has to run."

Matt turned round. "He will run free." He said bitterly, Danny raised an eyebrow, but Vanessa just nodded.

I felt awkward. There was a deadly silence. Danny finally clapped his hands together.

"Right, let's get this zebra back. Vanessa, can we borrow one of your trailers? Dupe will drop it back off later." Danny pleaded. Vanessa nodded and Danny set off to go and get everything ready, Vanessa followed him out, she said she needed a word with Rowan, leaving me and Matt alone.

"You feel strongly about him huh?" I said gently joining Matt at the zebra's pen.

"Yeh, I mean why's there no faith!?" He said through gritted teeth.

"There is faith Matt, but we have to warn Vanessa. I understand how you feel about him, I was once in your position you know. But you have to keep your tongue, you're lucky Vanessa understood why you were bitter."

"I didn't mean to be." Matt admitted, looking to the floor.

"I know." I said quietly turning round to see if Danny was ready.

"Sorry Alice." He muttered.

"No need to be sorry Matt." I replied and walked away.

--

"Danny are you ready?" I called as he emerged from around the trailer.

"Yepp." Danny replied, walking over to join me, he put his hand on my shoulder gently.

"Good Good." I smiled, holding his hand over my shoulder.

--

**Zoe's POV**

I left the stables feeling refreshed, horses had been such a big part of my life before, they left an empty space, working with them again filled that. The horse I'd treated had a minor injury, he'd be an easy case, but thanks to Danny I now had my first regular work. Helping their horses and riders get the best.

As I got into the Jeep I looked at my clock. 3pm exactly. I'd be back at 3.15pm. I smiled, that gave me some extra time. I thought about Matt. I couldn't believe he asked me to the bar! But then again, he probably did it to be nice. Why would he want to be with someone boring, miserable and stubborn like me?

My mind flicked towards Alice. I'd been at Leopards Den a few days now, and she'd made me feel part of the family, everyone had. Alice was more than a step-sister, she was more like a best friend. I didn't and couldn't understand why Rowan treated her the way he did, why would he want to risk losing a sister like her?

--

**Matt's POV**

3.11pm. I couldn't wait for tonight! Zoe had agreed to accompany me to the bar! But probably out of sympathy, why would you ever want to get any more than friend's with me?

Danny put the zebra into his tempary pen, before dismissing me.

"Matt, go! I believe you have a date to get ready for?" Danny laughed, as I blushed. He turned towards Alice, she had her back to him looking at something on the wall. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in ear, but I had uber sensitive ear wigging hearing, I heard everything he said.

"You should go get ready too... to in your words, make yourself beautiful, but I don't see how that's possible considering you already are."

I saw Alice blush slightly before kissing him gently. I smiled to myself, they were so close, it was obvious to the world how much they loved each other. They'd die for each other, they'd do anything, and they knew everything the other was thinking, dreaming... they were perfect together. I sighed, they were amazing role models to anyone.

I left them, I gathered hanging around would only delay them, and they did like their alone time, in fact they cherished it. I tried to give them as much as I can.

I wandered up to the house, I smiled as I saw Zoe pull up. She jumped out joyfully, she seemed happy, like a hole had just been filled.

"Hey Hey!" I yelled, walking over to her.

"Hello Mr Dillon!" She grinned. She defiantly had had a good day.

"I'm guessing you've had a pretty amazing first day?" I smiled as we walked to the house.

"Yeh! Being with the horses made me remember the times I used to spend with them in England with my dad. Its like a gap in my life, well one of the many has been filled." Zoe enthused.

"Wow, didn't know you had a history of horses."

"Well I aim to surprise." She winked before walking into her room. I laughed and shook my head. I walked into my own.

I decided I'd get ready early, spend some time on my appearance for once.

--

**Alice's POV**

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I had one hour remaining to get myself looking presentable.

I walked into our room. And began to fumble around in the drawers. I'd organised the clothes into drawers, Underwear in one draw, socks in another, t-shirts, vest tops. All in sections.

I heard the door open and turned round, I saw Danny, he kicked the door closed and locked it. I thought I'd locked it, but obviously not. I smiled, Danny came over and gave me a huge hug, I held him tightly, gripping his back like my life depended on it.

"You smell great." Danny smiled, kissing my neck gently as he breathed in my scent.

"Coconuts." I grinned, lifting his head to kiss him on the lips.

"I bet." He laughed, I slapped him playfully through our embrace, I felt the towel slide down and land at my feet. I knew what would happen next... I'd only have 30 mins to get ready!

--

**Matt's POV**

I jumped out the shower and walked into my room, a towel keeping my dignity, I used a smaller hand towel to dry my hair slightly.

I looked at the clothes I had. I wanted to impress. I looked at my shirts and decided to go for a pale blue shirt, a darker blue tie and some navy trousers. I'd wear them casually.

As I got dressed, I began to get more and more excited but also nervous. I wanted to impress Zoe.

I chucked on a pair of black patent shoes and gelled my hair so it had a ruffled effect. I sprayed myself with my usual aftershave, and walked out. Dupe wolf whistled as I came into the kitchen.

"Yeh yeh Dupe! Shouldn't you be getting that trailer?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Damn!" Dupe shouted, grabbing his bush hat and Caroline. They'd opted to stay at home, I wasn't sure I wanted to know why.

Evan laughed, he had also got changed and wore a black shirt with jeans and men's pumps.

The next person I saw come down the corridor was Zoe, and my god, I didn't recognise her... she looked... she looked... stunning.

--

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I were finally getting ready, you probably don't want the details of why we were the last to be ready. I applied the last of my eyeliner, and straightened out my pale red dress, I did Danny's red tie quickly, and took his hand as we came out.

I smiled as I saw Zoe, she looked amazing! Matt seemed to agree. I put my arm around Danny's back, he returned the favour happily. They'd make a great couple!

"You look amazing Zoe!" I complimented, she looked down, and mumbled thanks, I laughed and patted her on the back. "You're names Zoe not Alice!"

Everyone laughed as we all set off to Fatani's. Danny was driving us all. I sat in the front my head buried in his chest, I was happy in the scent of his aftershave. He had his arm wrapped around me and carefully drove with one hand. Neither of us joined in with the conversation, we were happy sitting together.

When we arrived the party was already swinging, I grinned. Some men looked over at me, I hated those looks. I took Danny's hand quickly. I was _Danny's_, no-one else's. I didn't love anyone _but_ Danny.

Danny kissed me lovingly as we reached the bar, we waited for our usuals, I looked over and saw Zoe and Matt talking, Zoe got up to go the toilet, I followed her leaving Danny to get our drinks, he nodded happily.

"Zoe!" I yelled catching up with her, I was glad I was wearing flats for once!

"Alice." She said a huge love struck grin on her face.

"You okay? How's things with you and Matt?"

"We're just talking!" Zoe protested, I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"I know Love when I see it. He loves you." I commented, Zoe turned slightly red and looked at Matt.

"Don't be stupid." Zoe said.

"No Zoe, don't you be stupid. Don't make the same mistakes I nearly made." I didn't want her to make the mistake of leaving and suffering.

"Is this my best friend prep talk?" Zoe asked.

"Sisterly love advice." I winked not wanting to take her answer. Zoe giggled and high fived me. I ran back to Danny after giving her a pat.

"Ahh, Miss Collins! There you are! I thought I'd lost you." Danny said handing me a drink.

"You won't _ever_ lose me." I giggled, Danny put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head. The men who'd been watching me, turned back to their beers. That's the way I liked it, I didn't like them looking at me, as I said I was Danny's only.

--

**Zoe's POV**

I walked back towards Matt. I thought about what Alice said, was she right? She'd been right about most stuff?

Matt greeted me happily and handed me a drink. I'd told him all about myself, I'd opened up to him. He had told me about himself too, he lived in a children's home until he was 15. He was adopted for a while but ended up back in a half way house. He has no family. I felt for him. I loved him.

**Matt's POV**

I was happy to see Zoe was back. I was more than happy, I felt a feeling I'd never felt before, I feeling I could only call love. I loved her.

A song came on the old dukebox. I stood up and offered my hand to Zoe. I saw Alice and Danny dancing close to each other, it looked romantic. I had never danced in my life, but I'd do anything for Zoe... I was realising, I loved her.

"Care to dance?" I smiled, Zoe took my hand and we walked to the dance floor.

Zoe and I gently danced, surprisingly I didn't crush her, it felt right being there with her. She stood closely to me.

"I've never danced like this before. You're my first dance partner." She admitted looking into my eyes with those gorgeous blue diamonds of hers.

"Neither have I, but with you I feel like I can do anything." I said, I felt the moment, Zoe came closer to me, and I moved closer to her, I felt our lips begin to brush, my heart skipped a thousand beats... this was happening.

It was over quickly. Alice and Danny pretended not to know what had just happened, but I knew that look in their eye. I knew that they'd seen the quick peck. I didn't know what to do, we continued to dance.

**Danny's POV**

Alice and I had just seen Matt and Zoe kiss quickly and gently, but it was a start. Those two belonged together. I kissed Alice tenderly, before hugging her tightly whilst still dancing. She looked up at me from our embrace and looked into my green eyes.

"You know what? I love you Mr Trevanion." Alice grinned.

"Hmm... well, you know what I know that I think you should know?" I laughed confusing myself. "I love you too Miss Collins!"

We both laughed as Alice took my hand and led me to the Jeep, a bit of alone time I guessed... well I don't mind that!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey - sorry for not updating in like forever been uber busy!**

**Zoe's POV**

Since our drunken kiss, neither Matt or myself had spoken of it. There was a sense of discomfort around us. I sighed to myself, I hated this, why did I have to get drunk? He probably hates me… who'd truly want anything to do with me? He realises it's a mistake - it's obvious. He doesn't like me in that way - and he'll never love me… but I'll just have to grin and bear it I suppose.

**Matt's POV**

I didn't know what to say. I mean, the kiss I had shared with Zoe, it had been… amazing. I wanted it to last forever… but she doesn't like me in that way. That's the reason why there's this awkwardness, she knows it's a mistake. Why would she like me in the way I love her? Whom I kidding? I sat down slowly - I can't do anything about it now, I'll have to live.

**Danny's POV**

I smiled to myself as I saw Alice next to me. She was already awake and grinned as I woke up before kissing me. My heart raced faster, a buzz of excitement ran down my whole body. The static could almost shock me.

"Morning." Alice smiled huskily , her arms flopped gently over me.

"Good Morning" I replied increasing my tight grip on her.

We led there for a bit longer in silence, we both enjoyed just being in each other's arms - alone, away from the stress of our usual world. I looked down at Alice proudly, and smiled as I saw her engagement ring glisten. My heart swelled with pride and devotion, Alice was _mine _and I loved her more than the world. Thinking of Alice made me feel emotional, she was everything to me… and the fact that she never removed her engagement ring, made me feel complete.

Alice's dark silky hair rested on my arm, I ran my hand through it gently, I loved the feel of it. Alice looked stunning no matter what, even if she didn't have make up on, she didn't need it. She didn't show any signs of ageing, you could in my eyes mistake her for a model.

That's when it hit me, our wedding needed sorting, I wanted to marry Alice as soon as I could… but we never had the time. I squeezed her arm gently - she needed a day off… I didn't mind doing some extra work but who could… Zoe - she'd definitely spend time with Alice, and it was her day off too.

"I'm getting up - lots to do." I whispered gently kissing Alice. "Also, I thought maybe we could start planning the wedding, getting it all sorted?"

Alice's blue eyes twinkled, I loved her eyes. A smile broke out across her face, she kissed me passionately, before sitting up.

"That would be amazing." she grinned as we both began to get changed, discussing the wedding - I felt breathless every time I thought of it, I was marrying my soul mate… soon Alice Collins would be Alice Trevanion.

**Alice's POV**

I walked down to the animal hospital on my own, Danny was just talking to Zoe about something, I didn't mind… my mind was consumed with thoughts of Danny.

I loved him more than my own life, more than anything in this world, well, him and Charlotte, but you know what I mean! I loved waking up and seeing his green eyes looking at me, his strong arms holding me tight, I loved the feeling of his soft lips and his refined hands running through my hair. I loved everything about him and to think I would be married to him within months brought a feeling which I could never describe in words - it was the best feeling in the world - it was more than love, it was… eternal.

I noticed Matt was sat staring into space. I sighed sadly. Matt and Zoe had been getting on so well… but since the kiss they seemed distant. I thought it would be the making of those too, but it seems to be the opposite. The only thing I do know, is that both are stubborn cowards - a bit like me… and Danny coming to think of it.

"Hey." I said gently, Matt looked up and stood up sharply.

"Hi." He replied, looking embarrassed.

"I won't bite you for sitting down Matt." I laughed, as he began to fumble with the papers, knocking them everywhere.

"Sorry!" He muttered.

"Matt, I…"

I was interrupted by Danny and Zoe walking in. Danny had a sneaky smile on his face, and Zoe stood behind him. Matt immediately turned to his work.

"Alice… you my dear get a day off." Danny smiled walking towards me.

"But Danny…"

"No arguing!" Danny hugged me gently, I hugged him back, holding him closely. "You deserve it, besides, Zoe wants to take you to town."

I looked at Zoe in confusion but she smiled cheekily. I kissed Danny quickly and said my goodbyes and followed Zoe to her Jeep.

"Thanks Zoe." I said, guessing it was her doing.

"What for? I'm just enjoying my day off, it's Danny who arranged for you to come - anyway, you have to get your dress sorted and arrange some other wedding stuff. Come on!"

I smiled to myself. Danny was the best. Yes, he was an idiot, yes he was stubborn, disorganised… and shambolic.. I smart arse I'll give you that, and pig headed. But he was also sweet and caring… what's more I loved him.

**Matt's POV**

Danny was working quietly, I too was working hard, but we were in silence. My mind was filled with Zoe. I looked across to Danny and caught him look lovingly at a framed picture of him and Alice. They both cherished it, I'd noticed both looked at it when the other wasn't around. I thought it was kind of cute… but hey, that describes those two.

"Matt." Danny began turning round, I looked up, under the pretence that I hadn't been monging at him.

"Yeh?" I replied innocently.

"Listen, Matt, we saw you and Zoe kiss, but you two don't seem to be as…. Close." Danny moved towards me as I sat down on the stool, Danny sat on the opposite stool.

"We aren't." I replied looking at the floor. "I don't know what to say to her. I mean, why would she want to be with someone like me? She probably realises it's a mistake. I would if I was her."

Danny shook his head at me. "Matt, she loves you. I know what love is and I know the signs. You love her as well, don't you?"

I looked up at Danny, he handed me a tissue, I didn't realise what for until I felt a lone tear run down my face. I quickly wiped it away, composing myself I answered him with a slow nod.

"Then prove it." Danny said patting me on my arm. "Tell her about it."

I watched Danny walk away. "Thanks Danny." I mumbled. Danny just nodded at me in return.

Danny was right - I was going to tell her - when I'd gained the courage, I just needed the right time.

**Zoe's POV**

I drove carefully along the road. Alice and I were in a full conversation about weddings, that's when a thought struck me, one that didn't involve Matt.

"Hey Alice, you never told me how you and Danny met." I smiled.

"Well erm…"

"Don't tell me!" I enthused. "A vet function? Committee meeting? Bar?"

Alice laughed. "That's too normal!" She grinned.

"Skydiving? Don't tell me you guys went somewhere posh!" I teased.

"Rabies Outbreak." Alice looked down at her feet.

"How… erm… romantic." I said sarcastically, Alice tilted her head as I came into the car park.

"Yepp." Alice replied jumping out my Jeep. "I love him."

I didn't reply, Alice turned her attention to me.

"Just the way you love Matt."

"What are you on about?" I pretended not to care.

"Don't play games Zoe, come on - you're talking to me. I know what you're doing, I've done it myself."

Alice had her calm expression and understanding smile. Her blue eyes looked into my own lighter blue eyes.

"Okay, but he doesn't love me!" I protested.

"Yes Zoe he does."

I did a double take… Matt loved me? Was she sure?

"Well…" I was speechless, I decided to change the subject. "Let's just get you and you're wedding sorted."

Alice put her hands up, palms facing me, she gave up arguing and looked forward to picking her dress, but one thing played on my mind. Did Matt truly love me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice's POV**

I was having great fun shopping with Zoe. She was my best friend as well as my sister, something I'd never had. Well, apart from Danny, but I can't have the same girly chats with Danny? Although he does try bless him.

I'd given up arguing with Zoe about Matt, she can make her own mistakes and learn from them. I've tried - but it's not my place to get involved.

I'd chosen my dress… it was perfect. I felt like a true princess in the red slim fitting dress, it's silver detail that looked a little like a giraffe pattern made it look even more stunning. I just hoped Danny liked it, I know I'll like whatever Danny wears… even if he comes in nothing… actually that would be a bit weird… maybe not.

Zoe was now driving us to sort out some other wedding details. We'd just had lunch and had a good girly chat. It felt great to be able to talk properly to someone. Vanessa was my friend, she was a good friend but even some things I couldn't speak to her about.

_(Right now we have a time jump! It's a couple of days later. Zoe and Matt still havn't spoken much, Alice and Danny have decided the time and date of their wedding and sorted some other details. In a desperate attempt to get the atmosphere better between Zoe and Matt, Danice have asked Zoe to go and check the zebra over, whilst knowing Matt is there.)_

**In No-ones POV**

Zoe walked into the animal hospital, the minute she saw Matt her heart raced faster, but her head wanted her to run away, but she couldn't Danny and Alice wanted a decision… today.

"Matt…" The name brought butterflies to Zoe's stomach. "Is the zebra ready for it's examination?"

Matt turned round slowly and nodded. They stood looking at each other. She began to walk away when Matt stopped her.

"Zoe… please wait!" He ran up to Zoe and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him in shock. "We have to talk."

Zoe looked down, tears clouded my eyes. "About what Matt? I know you hate me, and I'm sorry for the kiss…and…"

Matt put his finger on her lips. "Shush. I don't hate you, and don't be sorry about the kiss… because… I'm not Zoe. I don't hate you, because I love you, the only thing I hate is this bad atmosphere."

Zoe smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek. Matt leaned in to her again, Zoe leaned in too, suddenly Matt pulled her to him as Zoe's arms clamped around his neck. They were stuck in a passionate embrace.

As both pulled away they both felt over the moon.

Zoe went to check on the zebra, she shook her head. The zebra would never be able to use the leg again… she knew what the kindest thing to do was.

"So." Matt began walking up to her. "What treatment are you going to give him?"

Zoe looked down at the floor, then to the zebra then to Matt. She knew this would be hard.

"I'm not. Matt, he's never going to recover. He'll never run free. I'm sorry, I'm going to tell Danny and Alice to put him down or shoot him."

Matt's face fell… suddenly anger took over.

"What you're just going to give up!!!!" he shouted. Zoe looked at him in fear, she'd never seen him angry.

"No Matt but…"

"Then treat him!" He yelled.

Zoe shook her head. "It's pointless Matt, he's knackered. It's not fair to…"

Matt interrupted her. "To give up on him! If you're not gonna treat animals and make em better why don't you just leave? I thought around here we did things differently, if you're not going to try and save animals, why stay? Just leave if you don't want to."

Matt stood back, he'd realised what he'd said, he regretted it, but it was to late. Tears streamed from Zoe's eyes.

"You know what Matt, you're completely right! I don't belong here, I shouldn't even be here, there's nothing holding me here, and I'm not needed. You're right Matt, I should leave and I am doing just that!"

"Zoe!" Matt called, he regretted everything he'd just said. He punched the wall angrily.

Alice had been walking down to see them when she saw a tearful Zoe running from the animal hospital.

"Zoe! PLEASE!" Matt shouted, but Zoe just shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE" and ran off.

"Zoe, what's…." Alice began

"I'm leaving." Zoe muttered before running off.

**Alice's POV**

I was shocked. But I saw red… what had Matt done, or said to my sister? I was going to find out!

"What the hell have you just said?" i demanded seeing Matt leant against the wall his head in his hands. He slowly slid down it.

"I've been an idiot." He muttered. "I lost my temper cos the zebra need's putting to sleep and I..I.. asked her why she stayed here if she… if she doesn't want to help animals."

"You what?" I said angrily.

"I told her to levae okay! I'm an idiot.. Just leave me alone please."

"Damn right you're an idiot." I shouted before running back to the house. Danny noticed there was something wrong and as I quickly filled him, he joined me to see Zoe.

"Zoe." I began, she had her one suitcase packed. "Please don't go, he doesn't mean it."

"Yes he does!" She shouted wiping away her tears.

"No he doesn't" Danny chipped in.

"Well he sounded pretty convincing to me!" She shouted back.

"Don't run away Zoe, solve your problems." I added, I didn't want to lecture her about myself, but… she couldn't go, this was where she belonged.

"I'm not running away from my problems. I just need a break. I'm thankful to you and Danny, and I promise I'll return but I just can't… I need to think."

Danny squeezed me sympathetically. He understood about me and Zoe and all that sort of stuff.

"Well… at least tell me where you're going."

"Preston." she replied, "to be with my dad."

I nodded, she gave Danny and I a hug before throwing her case into her Jeep.

We both had tears in our eyes… "Don't forget to ring me, email me… don't lose contact" I choked.

She nodded before hugging everyone else goodbye. Charlotte was crying, Zoe had been giving her some lessons on her guitar and they'd grown close.

As she left, I saw Matt emerge, he also had been crying. Danny looked at him with soft eyes, so did I. Although he'd hurt her, he hadn't meant to.

"Matt…" Danny began as he stormed past us, he had a look of pure heartbreak on his face.

"Just leave me alone please." Matt cried, as he ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

**Danny's POV**

Alice was deeply upset. I was sad to see Zoe go, she'd brought life to this place. She'd given Alice what she needed, a true best friend.

I walked slowly into our room, I hated seeing Alice so upset. I sat down beside her on the bed and put my arm around her. She collapsed into my chest, I felt my shirt get wetter and wetter, I shushed her, and cradled her, holding her tightly.

"I want her back Danny." she wailed.

"I know… but hey you've got me." I tried to cheer her up. She smiled smally at me. And rubbed my leg.

"I know I have. But she was my best friend Danny, my sister… she gave me something I've never had, a true friend, someone who I can talk about anything with…. I mean I know I've got you Danny, and I know I can talk to you about anything, but you know like girly chats and stuff."

I nodded understandingly. I wasn't exactly great for girly chats.

"And… now she's gone. She's so stubborn. She's… she's doing what I did. And it's not right Danny. She'll regret it… and Matt. He's going to be impossible."

I held her closely and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I love you Danny." she murmered looking up at me. "Thank you…"

"I love you too, you mean the world to me, and I'll always be here for you." I replied.

"You're all I ever needed." Alice replied hugging me, before gently kissing me.

"The same applies my dear." I kissed her gently.

Alice stood up, and threw me my night clothes. She got dressed into her own.

"Early night Miss Collins?" I asked.

She smiled smally.

"Yeh… I just want to be with you."

"A cuddle it is then." I replied, I quickly changed and we got into bed. Alice moved closer to me, and rested her head on my shoulder, I kissed the top of her head gently. And closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her before falling into a peaceful sleep with Alice in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_(It is about 2 weeks later. Everyone is missing Zoe but are getting on with life. Alice although still slightly upset is carrying on as normal. Matt however is somewhat different and Danny and Alice want to cheer him up.)_

**Danny's POV**

I sat with Alice eating our usual breakfast of toast. I observed her carefully, she wore her dark silky hair in a tight plait over her right shoulder. Her blue vest top hugged her figure perfectly and her fashionable denim shorts showed off her powerful legs. Her usual Timberlands supplemented the outfit. I hadn't realised I'd been smiling or in Alice's words, drooling.

"Danny… why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Alice asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Yeh man!" Dupe said walking into the kitchen. "You're drooling like a love sick puppy… or maybe that's just what you are." He added looking at Alice and smiling. Alice looked down and blushed, using her fringe to hide herself.

I laughed uncomfortably, I couldn't help but gaze at Alice, she was beautiful… and she didn't need the heaps of make-up to make her beautiful either.

"Well, we have work to do, come on." Alice said standing up, I nodded and followed her out, she waited for me to get by her side before we carried on walking down to the hospital.

"Where's Matt?" I asked as we slowly wandered down to the hospital.

"Down there already, you know what's he been like Danny. He's going to make himself ill though at this rate." Alice replied with a sigh. It was true, Zoe's leaving had affected Matt the most.

"I agree… I wish we could do something. He's going to fail at this rate." I commented, Alice nodded before running to get in front of me, she stopped me and put a finger to her lips.

"I can manage here for today" She whispered. "He likes you and you need to get a suit and everything for the wedding… get him to go with you, see if you can get through to him."

I looked around… Why would Matt open up to me? But if Alice said it was a good idea, I would do it, for her, I'd do anything for her.

"Okay." I mumbled… Alice grabbed both my hands and leant in for a kiss before I could carry on or protest. I responded pulling her towards me gently. Eventually we carried on down into the animal hospital.

**Matt's POV**

I was the biggest idiot alive. A foolish, pig headed, arrogant idiot. I've never had anyone in my life until now. Living life in a children's home sucked - simple as. I was picked on for being intelligent, A* boy, that's all I was. But, Zoe, she gave me something else, she… she… she cared about me… and my big mouth and stupid ways had thrown it all away.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. But he made me realise how much I loved her, and it broke my heart. I'd blown my chances, she'd never be interested in me again. I wanted to ring her, email her, visit her, but I knew I couldn't… mainly because I was a coward, but I knew she'd never be interested in me again - what was she thinking in the first place? What was I thinking? Thinking she would ever love me?

I signed the last of my course work papers. I sighed as I looked across to the desk where Zoe used to work. I wandered over and stroked it gently. Her distinctive perfume lingered in the air, there were still scraps of paper with her hand writing on there, a few pieces of sheet music and a couple of pictures - one of her and a horse, and one of… of…. Alice, Danny, me and her? I noticed a finger print over my face… but I didn't get it, was it to block me out? I stroked the picture gently before placing it back down.

I went over towards the giraffes when I heard Danny calling my name. I stopped and turned round, he and Alice joined me in the hospital, Alice began to get to work, but Danny caught me by the arm as I tried to follow.

"Not so fast Mr Dillon." He said authoritvely. "Day off, with me. I need help choosing a suit for the wedding, and as you're my best man considering Alice had stolen Dupe to give her away, you need yours too!"

I stood shocked for a moment, Danny really thought of me that much that he wanted me to be his best man. I huge smile broke out across my face, the first since had left. I nodded happily and walked out with Danny who had just given Alice a huge hug and a passionate kiss goodbye. Alice watched him leave every step of the way. I knew she'd miss him… she needed Danny as much as Danny needed her. They were like half a jigsaw. Without the other piece, the jigsaw was incomplete and couldn't function properly, it was broken. But with that over piece it had meaning and completion and could work to it's full advantage, it's bonds as strong as the cement holding the bricks together.

**Danny's POV**

As we pulled into town outside the suit shop, the expensive suit shop, I noticed Matt was sulking I sighed. This was going to cost a bomb, but Alice was worth it, if it bankrupted me, she was worth it.

"So Matt, how are you doing?" I asked, I was rubbish at stuff like this.

"Fine…" He lied. I raised my eyebrows at him, he looked at the floor and then back at me, tears filled his usual hard shelled eyes. "Crap." He replied more honestly.

"I know it's hard Matt… but you love her and she loves you… prove that to her."

Matt looked me, he shook his head. "How?"

"Contact her Matt."

"I can't." he mumbled. "I'm a coward."

"As am I, but we have to face our fears Matt." I smiled walking into the shop.

"I know, I can't do it though okay!?."

I nodded and patted him on the back, a young assistant came trotting up to us, she smiled sweetly and flirtatiously at Matt, but he took no notice.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked Matt, he shrugged and pointed towards me, I guess she expected Matt to be getting married, not an old timer like me.

"I'm getting married and need a suit, he needs one too." I said politely. She nodded.

"What colours?"

"Red and grey for him with silver jewellery, black shoes." Matt said quickly. I looked at him in shock, Matt, fashion, colour co-ordination?

The assistant must have read my mind, her grey eyes lit up and her bleached blonde hair bounced as her hot pink lips produced a dazzling smile, but not nearly so dazzling as Alice's. Alice was natural, not fake, not a Barbie doll like this disillusioned fool.

"Excellent colour co-ordination… I bet you're good with co-ordination aren't you." Her flirting made me sick. Matt looked away before turning back to her.

"Let's just get the suits sorted? I want grey too but with a different coloured shirt to him, different suits are important, his has to be the best."

The young girl gave up her flirting and decided to show us suits. I looked at them all. But one caught my eye, A light silvery grey one, I smiled to myself as I thought of a typical Alice comment - it would match my greying hair!

I showed it Matt who agreed, I grabbed the suit throwing it over my arm. He too had a grey suit, but a darker grey, he'd already chosen a hot pink shirt which would definitely suit him. He'd gone for a tie the same colour as his suit and black shoes.

I grabbed a bright red shirt and silver tie, and threw some black patent shoes on. I looked at myself in the mirror… Matt came out of his dressing room, he looked very smart and playfully wolf whistled as I emerged.

"Defiantly you Trevanion!" he jeered… he turned to the assistant who seemed to be experiencing hot flushes… maybe it was the amount of male goods? "We'll take em… now silver jewellery?" he asked.

Finally after what seemed an eternity (I seriously don't know what women see in this shopping malarkey) we were finished. I had my jewellery, Matt had his, we were fully kitted out… I high fived Matt playfully before setting off back to Leopard's Den.

**Alice's POV**

I was missing Danny - I needed him here… I know he's only gone to town, and you probably think I'm pathetic, but I'm used to always having him here with me. I looked up at our photo, me and Danny together, I loved it, cherished it, I always felt myself looking at it when Danny wasn't here, it made me smile.

I hoped Danny would have got through to Matt. I wasn't trying to get them back on track for me… they both needed each other. I'd been emailing Zoe, and her email's although jolly we're all a story, I knew she was upset when I spoke to her on the phone. I could here the choked voices.

I heard the Jeep return, Matt and Danny jumped out, Matt took away some bags and Danny came down here, as Matt disappeared I saw him pick up pace and run in.

"Well?" I asked greeting him with a quick kiss.

"Not a chance." Danny replied sadly.

"Danny… you know, it's quiet at the minute, and what with the Hero Award holiday and money…"

"I agree." He said, smiling.

"You don't know what I'm going to say." I teased.

"We go to England and talk to Zoe, and hire a locum vet?" Danny said tilting his head to the side.

"As much as I hate to let you win Mr Trevanion, I'm afraid I'll have too… you really agree?"

"Yeh! I'll speak to Dupe, besides we need a break from here, you deserve one." he grinned hugging me tightly.

"I love you." I murmered into his ear quietly.

"I love you too, but not a word to Matt yeh? We're just going on holiday…"

I looked up at Danny. "Daniel Thomas Trevanion, didn't have you down as the deceitful type?"

"Alice Collins - I didn't have you down as the intelligent type." he teased, I slapped him on his chest as he giggled.

"Well Danny, at least I'm not like you?" I said seriously.

"Why what am I like?" Danny asked taking my hands.

"I don't have to study for my blood test." I titled my head. Danny laughed our playful banter and pretended to be shocked, but neither of us could keep It up as temptation took over and we shared a long and intense kiss, without a care in the world who came in… it didn't matter to me anyway, _I love _Danny and I'll show the _world_ just how _much_.


	11. Chapter 11

_(It is a week later... Danny and Alice are in England and on their way to find Zoe... Matt still in unaware of their plans and Dupe is left in charge)_

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I were lost. The Sat Nav in the hire car was broken, and Danny's 'I know where I'm going' was beginning to wear off, he doesn't seem to realise that places change from when he was younger.

"That never used to be like that!" Danny spurted out, I rolled my eyes at him and patted him gently on the arm.

"Danny, darling, these places have changed... it would be a bit worrying if they hadn't changed since the dark ages!" I smiled sarcastically, Danny pretended to be shocked and deeply hurt. "I'm only joking, but come on, we need to pull in to the services."

"It's fine Alice, I know where I'm going." Danny persisted, he was so stubborn!

"Even if you do, you're fuel gauge is on empty." I smiled calmly, Danny suddenly swerved off to the services, nearly causing a huge pile up. I sighed.

Danny began to fill the car up with fuel as I went to pay, I bought a map, got directions and paid.

Danny jumped in as he saw me but I stood still, feet planted to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked getting out the car.

"I'm not going anywhere Mr Trevanion unless you give me the keys." I smiled cooly.

"Don't be silly Alice." Danny ordered, pointing towards the car.

"Don't be stupid Danny." I replied sarcastically.

Danny rolled his eyes and gave up, he threw me the keys in a huff and jumped into the passenger side, I laughed as I fastened my seat belt.

"I know where we're going." I said stroking his knee gently, he smiled at me softly, my heart raced faster as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, I grinned and put the car in gear. To Preston we were destined.

**Zoe's POV**

I looked at my surgery, I had a huge pile of paper work, three clients to see and horses to see too, but I just wasn't in the mood for any of it. The truth was, I was never in any sort of mood for anything. I was miserable. I missed Leopard's Den... I missed Alice, my best friend and sister. I missed Danny, the man who gave me all the opportunities, I missed Dupe and Caroline, Charlotte, Liv and Evan too... but most of all I missed Matt, the man I loved.

I looked at my desk, in a frame I had a picture of me and Matt alone, the only one I had. Alice had taken it whilst trying out Danny's new camera. He had his arm wrapped around me and we both wore huge smiles. I felt the tears cloud my eyes. I sighed... get him out of your head Zoe.

"Zoe?" I heard the voice of the secretary.

"Yes." I replied sharply, Freda hesitantly came in.

"I know you're busy, but I really think you should come out the front..."

"Can it wait?" I asked uninterested in another of their childish games, the old Zoe would have loved them but the hurting Zoe hated any small talk.

"No... you need to go to the car park... and now." She replied before leaving.

I cursed under my breath before slowly standing up... this had better be good.

**Dupe's POV**

Trevanion and Collins owe me. Bloody holiday – hmph – yeh right. Leaving me in charge of three whining kids, a nagging wife, a moping student and a house maid, not to mention the guests. They don't half owe me a drink.

I figured I'd best check on Matt and the Locum vet. The responsibility had given Matt a new attitude, he seemed happier, still moping though. Reminds me of Danny and Alice all this, but not as bad as those two were!

I saw Caroline and smiled, I loved her more than anything in this world, more than this place even, she meant everything to me. I gave her a hug and kissed her gently before we both carried on with our chores.

**Danny's POV**

"Well this is it." Alice said sighing heavily. We were at the Preston hospital. Alice shuddered slightly... hospitals, of course. But, she was brave as ever and slipped her hand into mind and walked towards the physiotherapy receptionist.

"I need to see Zoe Point." Alice said confidently. I squeezed her hand. Everyone was looking at us, maybe they thought we were wearing too much fake tan?

"Who is it?" asked the receptionist typing into her computer.

"Alice Collins and Danny Trevanion." Alice told her... the receptionist began to tap away at her computer before stopping suddenly.

"You mean, the vets from South Africa?" asked the girl, her brown eyes lighting up, her red hair bouncing behind her glasses, she flung up suddenly.

"Yes, we'll wait on the car park." I said sensing Alice tense slightly. Alice looked up at me with grateful eyes.

When we got outside we leant against a wall. Alice held onto me still.

"Thanks Danny." Alice quietly muttered.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For getting me out of there... you understood..." Alice continued, her blue eyes gazing into my eyes.

I just smiled and kissed her gently on her forehead. Alice hugged me quickly before pulling away, we heard heavy footsteps... Alice looked at me and forced a smile.

"Can I help y..." Zoe emerged and stopped mid sentence, she looked to her secretary. "Cancel any appointments."

The red haired girl skipped off and began pushing the phone's numbers down... Zoe turned her attention back to us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"We came to see you... and I want to talk to you." Alice said walking towards her and engulfing her in a hug, Zoe responded to the hug, I smiled, before being invited into the hug.

"If this is about Matt..."

"Not everything evolves around him." I answered quickly, Alice patted my back gently, I guessed it was a way of saying thank you.

Zoe breathed in and looked back into her place of work. "You're probably better coming into my office." She finally said, leading the way. "Don't worry Alice, it smells nice, I'm a physiotherapist not an surgeon." She added winking at Alice, who relaxed slightly, she slipped her hand into mine and followed Zoe, who led us to her small office.

"Excuse the mess, hectic morning." Zoe murmured throwing the papers on her desk on the floor.

We sat down on a pair of chairs, Zoe sat in her own chair and stared at her computer screen. It felt, awkward in the room.

"Well, how're you doing?" I asked finally. Zoe looked at me and smiled. "Okay I guess. I'm getting by."

"Well this is a lovely place." Alice commented looking around.

Zoe smiled and looked down, "Thanks, but it's not for me." She looked around the room and leant back slowly. "But it pays."

Alice and I nodded. "So what are you doing at the minute?" I asked.

"Well, I'm working here as the main stationed physiotherapist. I got the job easily due to my experience abroad, but we haven't done a contract yet for a permanent deal and all, I guess you could call this a temporary that could go permanent. In my spare time, I'm doing a few nights on a show performing, you guys should come, and I'm dealing with dad's horses. I better ring him actually get them sorted for me."

"You're back into the swing of things quickly." Alice smiled.

"I needed to occupy myself, I didn't want to end up in my old ways."

Alice nodded understandingly, but I didn't understand, what old ways? Zoe seemed to read my mind and explained in her next part.

"I knew that if I didn't get on with things to get my mind off everything I'd end up back on the drink. It's not that I'm an alcoholic, or anything like that, it's just a case of drowning your sorrows. But anyway, where are you guys sleeping?"

Alice looked at me, her eyes told me I had to answer. We hadn't chosen anywhere, the Hero award gave us money too arrange accommodation so we figured we'd just guess.

"Well, we were just gonna drive round, find a random hotel, sleep there?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"No need." Zoe said standing up and grabbing her coat. "You can stay at mine, I'm renting a small house off my dad, two rooms... thick walls too and a very bouncy king sized." She teased. Alice blushed bright red, and I looked away from Zoe's teasing gaze.

"Thanks Zoe." Alice finally managed to say, before following Zoe out, we jumped in our hire car and began to follow Zoe in her Jeep – I was driving this time... I guess Alice trusted me just about enough this time?

**Matt's POV**

Matt Dillon – professional idiot who messes up the best things to happen to him in life with his large gob that has no real use except for digging holes for the owner. I went about my work sadly, every little thing I did reminded me of her... every little animal, that she would have cared for, every person brought a memory of her. I sighed... Zoe was gone, and it was all my fault.

I'd been left in charge of the animal hospital. A true honour, but not one I deserved. Danny and Alice, surprisingly were very, I don't know considerate towards me. They seemed almost sympathetic. This made it worse, why be nice to me when I drove away one of the best things ever to happen to Leopards Den.

I looked at the Locum Vet, he was a grumpy old school arrogant vet. Very put out that I was in charge. He did most things wrong purposely but of course I fixed them, I only used him for treating the animals. I thought of Danny and Alice, they hadn't told me where they'd gone, I guessed they'd be swanning around in a posh place, staring into each others eyes over dinner, making use of the perfectly made beds, holding hands, kissing, hugging... doing the things they'd never do here. I smiled to myself, stop being spiteful Matt, they deserve a break.

I got on with my work slowly, the locum Vet was sat around doing very little as usual, I sighed, I didn't mind, I preferred things doing my way anyway. I looked at Zoe's desk, it had been tidied. I looked at the old grey man.

"Did you tidy that?" I asked harshly.

"Yes, it was a right mess." He snarled, pointing at the bin where I saw the papers.

I ran to the bin and pulled them all out, throwing the papers back on her desk.

"You don't ever touch that desk, you understand?" I shouted, the smell of disinfectant had musked Zoe's perfume, I felt my throat tighten, what I had left of Zoe was disappearing.

"It's only a bloody desk." He replied smugly.

"Maybe to you." I said, trailing off, I walked out and saw Dupe coming towards me, I sighed, what did he want now?

**Zoe's POV**

I opened the door to the house that I called my own. Danny and Alice had been thanking me most of the time we'd spent together. I showed them to their room, Alice nodded.

"It's a lovely room."

"Thanks." I smiled before moving closer to Alice. "2nd draw down – chemist round corner if in doubt." I whispered. Alice slapped me playfully, as I began to walk off.

"You off Zoe?" asked an oblivious Danny, I laughed inside at his innocence. He really was perfect for Alice.

"Erm yeh, got some errands to run, plus you guys need some alone time." They both raised their eyebrows. "To get ready for the big show tonight!" I grinned.

As I left them, I thought back to Matt... I wondered how he was getting on. I'd have to ask Alice.

**Alice's POV**

Zoe's sarcastic sense of humour and witty comments had a strangely calming effect on me... it felt like the Zoe I knew, always making silly comments that made us laugh, or made our jaws drop, one or the other.

We heard the front door close. I looked at Danny who had hauled the bags into a corner of the room.

"So Mr Trevanion." I asked walking up to him as he sat down on the bed.

"Yes Miss Collins?" he replied, I sat so I was straddling him, I played with his hair, running my fingers through it lightly.

"What to wear tonight?" I smirked cheekily, Danny had his arms wrapped around my back.

"I was thinking of wearing my dress!" he laughed, I pushed him gently, he over exaggerated the fall and pulled me back with him kissing me lovingly.

"Oh that's good as I thought I'd wear a swimming costume." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, he laughed joyfully.

"Well I don't mind that." He whispered.

I pretended to be shocked before kissing him yet again, with passion, he tickled me as we pulled away and a whole new dimension of tickle war broke out... I had a feeling, we were going to take quite a while to get ready for Zoe's performance.

**Sorry – Crap chapter there but it sets the scene.. im gonna write longer chapters so i can get to the good bits lol! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zoe's POV**

I looked at the sheet of paper with the songs I would be performing tonight. I didn't see why I had to sing to be frank, I didn't think I was exactly great, I felt my talent lied more in the instrumentals.

"Way back into love." Commented the director. "Its a good song."

I knew the song... I knew it well. But right now it was the last song I wanted to sing. It reminded me of one person... Matt.

"Does it have to be this one?" I sighed putting the paper down.

"Defiantly" The director said stubbornly, he walked off, buzzing round everyone.

--

I looked around the stage, everyone was set. I took a deep breath and began to belt out a song that meant so much.

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I had finally got ready, Zoe had been impatient in waiting for us and had eventually had to drag us out. We sat down at a table for two, looking at Zoe. I knew the song mustn't be a great song for her, she seemed... emotional.

She began to sing Way back into love. I looked at Danny who looked down unsure of what to say. I took his hand, and began to play with his fingers, I liked Danny's hands.

When Zoe finished I couldn't help but stand and clap, everyone followed my lead, and soon she had a standing ovation. She was purely amazing though, she deserved one... the emotion in the song was beyond belief, but then again, that song meant something to her, it screamed Matt in every corner, and whether she's pretending to move on or not... she'll never be over him.

_(Time skip – It's the next day. Zoe has booked the week off but for important and necessities. Danny is going to go see an old friend, and Alice and Zoe are going to Zoe and her father's horses.)_

**Danny's POV**

My eyes slowly began to open, my senses reluctantly revived themselves as I awoke from a deep slumber. I looked down and saw Alice, she was blissfully asleep, she looked beautiful, I watched her slowly as she began to wake up in my arms.

"Morning." I smiled kissing her gently.

"Good Morning." She grinned, tightening her grip on me, I pulled her closer to me, her head rested on my chest.

"Well, I best be getting up, as much as I'd love to lie here all day, I promised Frank I'd go see him today..."

"Hmm, I said I'd go with Zoe to the horses." Alice commented, she turned to face me and we shared a full kiss, I pulled her on top of me and held her close, Alice deepened the kiss, her hands knotting in my hair.

Suddenly the door flung open.

"Rise and shiii...." Zoe stopped. "Not literally shine." She commented as Alice rolled off me and we both sat up embarrassed.

"Come on, today, I would like to get my horses done?" Zoe smirked before leaving the room closing the door quietly.

Alice was still blushing.

"Alice, dearest, you seem to be blushing." I teased.

"I know." She replied sarcastically.

"See, I know a removal technique, but oh you'll have to let me take a closer look."

"I'd better let you then." She whispered quietly, she knew what was coming next as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I took her closer into my grip and kissed her, our lips locking in a desire that I would never get tired off, my heart flipped as we finally pulled away and got ready to go out.

**Zoe's POV**

Alice and Danny – how do you describe them apart from perfect couple? Oh, hold on – you add a little word in – Perfect LATE couple.

Alice was taking forever, I'd already interrupted them once, I wasn't sure I wanted to again. I leant against the wall when I finally heard them coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, we couldn't find socks!" Alice laughed giving Danny a kiss and a huge hug as he left to go see his friend, I waved and threw him a key.

"Come on!" I said throwing her thermals and a coat.

"What are they for?"Alice asked observing the unusually sunny outdoors.

"Just trust me Alice." I replied locking the door, we jumped in the car and I began the five minute drive.

We finally arrived, Alice realised why she had thermals and a coat, it was freezing up on the moors. It was never warm. I inhaled the smell of horses... it comforted me.

"Lovely place." Alice commented looking around.

"Zoe!" I heard my name shouted, it was my dad, uh-oh, he'd built up a hatred for Alice after her not going to the funeral of my desceased brother.

"Hi Dad, this is umm... Alice." I smiled, quietly. Alice offered her hand, my dad took it and shook her hand firmly.

"Alice Collins eh?" he said.

"Yeh, Rowan's sister." Alice grinned, "I'm sorry to hear about the sad loss of your son, Rowan chose not to tell me..." she trailed off.

"What?" My dad asked, scratching his head, he looked at me.

"Let's just get on with the horses." I said quickly leaving my dad. As much as I loved him, I knew his temper was short, and we didn't exactly see eye to eye on most things.

Alice followed me as I took a black pony out. Alice looked over him with her keen eye. She stroked him gently and gave him a pat as I threw a set of driving harness onto him.

"This is BlackJack." I grinned putting the pony into the cart. "He's young."

"He's beautiful." Alice replied.

"Sure is" I smiled as I jumped on the cart, Alice jumped on beside me and sat down.

I set him off down the road, cars flew past us at break-neck speed but the little pony as I well knew was completely unfazed.

"Doesn't it scare you?" Alice asked as I turned him around the corner.

"What?" I asked innocently, to me driving was natural.

"The cars? The lorries, and stuff. They come so close and..."

"Stop worrying Alice." I replied.

Alice stifled a nervous laugh before changing the subject.

"So, do you like it here?"

I sighed, I couldn't lie to Alice she knew me too well.

"Not really, but it's somewhere to live, I have a job, social life, things to do."

"You could have that in Africa." Alice said quietly.

"Yeh, maybe, but at the end of the day Alice, I can't grin and bear it in Africa, I can't be near Matt, not now."

"Don't be stupid." Alice argued. "He loves you, if you could see him you'd get those doubts out your mind."

"Then why hasn't he come Alice?" I said coldy.

"He doesn't know." Alice admitted. "Tell me, Zoe, where's your heart at."

I sat silently for a minute, I listened to BJ's hooves pounding the tarmac.

"Africa." I said quietly. "But my head tells me no."

"Oh and I suppose you're head told you to leave, and I suppose it told you to drink as well... tell me Zoe have you ever followed your heart?"

I pulled BJ up to walk.

Alice presumed the answer.

"You should try it."

I asked BJ on again... was Alice right, did I belong in Africa? Would my heart lead me the right way?

We were on our way home now, still the question burdened, I struggled to concentrate on driving the horse. Alice and I had been sitting in complete silence for a while now...

Suddenly out of nowhere, BJ began to kick, his hooves pounded against the cart.

"Alice jump off, get to his head if you can" I said quickly. "Just jump and keep running." I added as Alice looked at the road, we were going at some speed, not many people could ever take that leap of faith, I was one of the few who had never bothered.

Alice was brave though, she jumped skilfully and landed perfectly, she got to the horses head but by this point he had left the cart behind, he'd managed to get away, I jumped over the top of the cart as it hit the ground, we were only 50 yards from the yard... I had to get him in.

I knew it was risky when I'd done it, I knew that the possibility of me falling was higher than the one of me completing the jump. I hit the ground with a thud, the impact hit my shoulder and left arm, thankfully for me Alice had pulled BJ up. I held the reins in one hand.

"Thanks Alice." I winced, she let go of BJ and rushed to my side. "I'll get him in, but I can't get the cart, it's only a short walk, could you pull it?"

Alice nodded and got it, she was white, as white as a ghost. I got the horse in and handed him to my dad, my brother, Freddy came and relived Alice of the cart.

I held my shoulder in my other hand, it was pure agony. Alice looked at it and shook her head.

"It's not dislocated but you're going straight to hospital." She said grabbing my keys.

"No, it's fine honestly." I claimed, I didn't want to go to the A&E department, what if I saw him? I didn't want to see him.

"You're going. Come on." Alice said dragging me. She began to tap her phone, I guessed she was ringing Danny – oh how predictable she was.

**Alice's POV**

"Danny? It's me." I said, I looked at Zoe, she seemed unfazed by the accident but it had terrified me. She had to go the hospital, but, well I knew I couldn't go near one without Danny, he was my rock. I felt... safe.

I heard his glorious northern accent on the other side.

"Hey, everything okay?" My heart raced as he spoke.

"Yeh, Zoe and I had an accident with one of the horses... I'm fine before you start, but Zoe isn't we need to go the hospital." Zoe interrupted me.

"No we don't I can fix myself." She spontaneously muttered.

"No you can't zoe." I said to her before turning my attention back to Danny.

"I'll meet you there." He said quietly.

"Thanks Danny, I love you." I blushed slightly but Zoe was in a defensive and rather rude mood, I guessed pain made her grumpy, either that or she was hiding something – something told me it was the latter.

"I love you too, im on my way."

We both hung up. I looked at Zoe, who seemed, fidgety. I shook my head... she was defiantly hiding something... and it lay in the A & E department of that hospital.

**Sorry about this chapter – I realise it's been long and boring, but it's all a build up for the finale at the end – I promise to add some better Danice in the next chapter and give you some of Zoe's past :D**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zoe's POV**

Sometimes I really wish Alice wasn't so stubborn. Okay, so she's just being caring, and I'm being a coward, but I really wish she'd not force me into the A&E department... anywhere but A&E!

Alice's style of driving was enough to warrant in a trip to A&E though, she flew round corners like they weren't there, you sure can tell she lives in the bush and isn't use to having to use proper roads. I held my seat at some points, clutching for dear life.

It had been two years now, but the pain was still there, I begged against all hopes he wasn't there. Just as I'd gotten over it, made a life, fell in love once more and learnt to trust... He'd always ruined everything.

Alice swung into the car park, a smile automatically crept to her lips as she saw Danny, her eyes had a sudden softness to them, I don't think she even realised it... she loves Danny, it's plain for the world to see, just seeing Danny causes her to go all weak at the knees. I turned my attention to Danny, I observed him as I had Alice and realised he did exactly the same. A broad smile pushed his lips apart, his green eyes lit up full of love as he spotted Alice.

Danny wandered over gave Alice a quick kiss before helping her out the Jeep. Alice began to fill him in on the details as she ushered me inside like a naughty school kid, who'd been caught skiving, the kid who'd have to face the almighty wrath of the head teacher.

**Alice's POV**

Zoe was desperate not to go to A&E. I mean, I know she's not a fan of hospitals – ironic really for a physiotherapist – but she was never so reluctant. There had to be a reason, and it was one that had obviously caused her pain. She feared something, something or someone had hurt her in the past.

As we arrived at the doors to the hospital, I felt myself shudder as I grimaced. The stale stench that I loathed greeted me cruelly, I felt myself freeze... but in an instant I was relaxed. I felt the familiar large refined hands of Danny's grab my own hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and suddenly I powerfully strided in, I had found a new confidence, and it was all thanks to Danny. With Danny, I could do anything.

The lady behind the desk seemed to recognise Zoe... Zoe barely made eye contact though, both seemed on edge with each other, Zoe was so uncomfortable. I wondered what it was. As we all took a seat, Zoe began to bite her nails, a sure sign that something was worrying her.

Danny wrapped his arm around me and I collapsed into his muscular chest. He rubbed my arm affectionately and whispered into my ear. His calm words soothing me of my own fears.

It had only been thirty minutes when a tall man appeared. He had short dark hair, and dark eyes. He looked across at Zoe with a hard face but one that told a story. Zoe scowled and avoided his gaze.

"Zoe." He said in a very northern voice. She ignored him... I was confused what was she doing?

"Zoe..." he repeated, standing in front of us all, Danny and I reluctantly separated.

"Leave me alone Ben." She muttered finally.

"Can't do... I've to check you out." He snarled. Zoe rolled her eyes and stood up, Danny and I stood up too, we were going to wait outside the cubicle.

As we walked down towards the consultation room, something suddenly clicked in my head. Zoe's attitude to the receptionist, and now to the man, the way she ignored him, her reluctance to go to A&E... Zoe had a history with this Ben – and I was intrigued as to what it was.

**Zoe POV**

Of all the people in the world why did it have to be Ben? As I sat down on his bed and he began to check me out, I kept completely silent. He scared me.

"I'd of thought you'd of left the horses alone." He commented as he X-rayed my shoulder.

"Just get on it with it Ben." I replied, uninterested in any conversation with him... just get me out of here!

"Why you back?" he asked – what was his problem? Was he trying to worm his way back in? Trying to hurt me again?

"None of your business."

He suddenly turned me round to face him, he held onto my shoulder tightly.

"I missed you Zoe... you don't know how much I regret what I did, but I've changed and..."

"Leave it Ben! I'm not interested... if you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did."

"Im giving you another chance."

I laughed at him, he was giving me another chance? Who the hell did he think he was?

"You're shoulders fine by the way just a strain." He continued.

"You needn't bother giving me a chance, I'm not interested." I turned round to leave but he grabbed me, throwing me round painfully, he pinned me up against the wall.

"Zoe please... consider it." He began to lean towards me, I slapped him across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" I shouted. "You are the one who cheated on me Ben, not to mention beat the living day lights out of me! Why the hell would I go back to you?"

Suddenly he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, a familiar feeling of fear gripped my body. Tears stung my eyes, his arm swung back I closed my eyes, my hearing became muffled, I tensed as I felt wind coming towards me. Then I felt someone pull me away and heard a crash of metal.

**Danny's POV**

Alice and I were sat outside the cubicle, we could hear muffled voices. Alice had been telling me about how Zoe seemed reluctant to come to A&E. I shrugged slightly as Alice fell heavier into my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head lovingly and stroked her arm we were about to melt more into each other when we heard raised voices. Alice was immediately alert, and with one knowing glance the pair of us jumped up and ran into the room.

Ben had Zoe pinned up against the wall, terror and panic had gripped Zoe's body, she stood lifeless. As he swung his arm back I grabbed it, throwing him off Zoe and into a metal trolley full of scalpels and such. Alice had grabbed Zoe, pulling her away from the wall.

I looked across to Alice and Zoe. Zoe was shaking and collapsed into Alice, tears streamed from her blue eyes, as Alice soothed her. Ben stood up and began to try and push past me. Alice held Zoe away from him. I stood in front of Alice, I blocked him going past. He began to square up to me, his eyes full of evil... he wasn't going to touch Alice or Zoe... I wouldn't let him.

He began to curse me and tried to psyche me out. I ignored him... he was about to punch me when a doctor came flying in. He'd obviously heard the commotion and pulled Ben away from me.

"What is going on?" asked the doctor in an irish accent. He pushed Ben into a staff room and locked the door.

"He tried to attack Zoe." I replied... "so we intervened."

The doctor began to apologize but we shrugged it off – as long as Alice and Zoe were okay. The doctor then left us. I ran straight up to Alice and hugged her, before hugging Zoe in a friendly manner.

--

(_They all go back to Zoe's house. Zoe begins to talk about her history.)_

**Alice's POV**

I was struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. It was familiar. It had happened to me... in a different way, but I'd still been abused in a hospital. I cringed as I remembered the fear... I'd seen red when that Ben had nearly hit Zoe. Luckily, we had Danny... he truly was a hero... he was my hero!

Zoe sat in her arm chair. Danny and I were curled up together on the sofa, Zoe looked across at us and nodded. I was fiddling with Danny's fingers, and he was gently rubbing his fingers in circular motions at the bottom of my back – I was quite enjoying it, although it was hard to keep... shall we say... sensible?

"I guess you want some answers." Zoe began leaning forward.

Danny and I looked across at Zoe.

"Only if you want to." I said.

"No, I need to tell you, get it off my chest."

"We're all ears." Danny smiled, his northern accent never failed to make my heart skip a beat.

Zoe took a deep breath. Danny and I kept our eyes on her, but both of us still held each other close in our hands.

"Well... before I moved out to Africa... I was in a relationship with Ben. At first it was great... he was sweet, loving, caring, romantic... he did everything for me... but after a while the novelty wore off. He became more aggressive and argumentative but with the stress of work, I guess I just ignored it. Suddenly he had nothing to do with me, I couldn't work out why. Then he started beating me up... I couldn't escape, he beat me not just physically but mentally and emotionally. Every emotion was thrashed to nothing more than pulp. When I found out he was cheating, I struggled to get away. One day though, whilst he was gone I ran away, I had hardly any stuff and I left... and went straight to the airport, boarded the first plane back to South Africa, I had a job waiting for me there, with the old man I did my placement with." Zoe took a deep breath.

"That's... terrible." Danny whispered quietly.

"Even after I'd left him though, I still had the effects on me. I was impossible to talk to, and I was miserable. I began to drown my sorrows every night, it was the only way I got sleep. My trust in men was completely abolished... what with Rowan, my dad, my brothers, and then Ben. I became afraid to trust them, I began to run from my troubles. When the old man retired, I finally got snapped back into the real world, I was left with no job, no home and little money. So I began to move around."

"Hard times." I commented. I knew exactly how that felt, and what it was like to always be moving. I could sympathise. I never knew Zoe had had such a hard life. She was so young, and so full of energy... I knew she had a story but I never expected this.

"Then I got the job in Jo'burg. I loved it... I really did but I knew the sack was coming. But you guys saved me from that, I'm so eternally grateful for what you've done for me."

I felt Danny move his hand further down so it was teasing the top of my jeans. I quite liked it when he did that... and I didn't mind who saw, not as if hes never been there before.

"Well, we'd like to thank you too." Danny began. "You brought life to Leopards Den, and that's why we want you to think about coming back. We need you... we need your expertise, and we need you there to keep things lively! But we're not the only ones who need you Zoe... Matt needs you."

Zoe looked at the floor, she wiped her eyes slightly.

"I want to come back Danny." She began, her voice was tiny. "But I need time, I just... you know."

"We understand." I chipped in. "But for the wedding?"

"I'll try my best Alice... and if I'm not there in body, I'll be there in spirit." Zoe smiled.

Danny and I nodded at her. She stood up and went off to bed. Leaving me and Danny downstairs alone.

"I didn't know she had such a history." Danny said quietly, adjusting our position so we were led flat out on the sofa, I leant on top of Danny slightly, facing him, I couldn't help but gaze into his beautiful green eyes.

"Neither did I... I mean I knew she had one but yer know..." I replied, Danny wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. In an instant I felt his wonderful, soft, moist lips upon my own, and the familiar taste in my mouth. We kissed furiously in Zoe's front room... without breaking the kiss we began to stand up. We could hear Zoe snoring as Danny led me up the stairs, if there was one thing about Zoe, it was she was a very heavy sleeper!

As we got in our room, Danny turned and closed the door I laughed as he kicked off his shoes. I did the same.

"I love you Mr Trevanion." I grinned breathlessly as we pulled away from our passionate embrace for breath.

"I love you too Mrs Trevanion to be!" He replied cooly, before pulling me to him for another kiss. By this point we were both stripped of anything unnesccary. I loved it when he called me Mrs Trevanion to be.

"I love it when you call me that." I managed to mutter, as familiar sensations took over my body.

"I know." He replied as he carefully pushed me down onto the bed, so gentle as that I didn't get hurt, but with a eagerness and excitement that made me feel truly loved.

And so the night went on from there – I won't go on about it, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know... but our second to last night in England was most defiantly memorable... I love Danny Trevanion... and I still the fancy pants of him (quite liter... – sorry you don't want to know do you?)

**Aww sorry that was so boring :'( I just want to get to their wedding haha!**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alice's POV**

I begin to slowly come back to the real world after an amazing night, and the dreams occupied by Danny. I opened my eyes slowly, in front me I saw Danny, who was also beginning to wake up. I was still in his arms and my head was still resting on his bare chest, the few hairs he had brushed the side of my face. I looked at him with adoring eyes – there's no one else I'd rather be with, and there's nothing else I'd rather wake up to.

I looked across at the clock – 6.57am... what sort of time was that? Before I could think about anything else though, I felt those proverbial lips upon my own, that taste I only knew too well, the automatic working of my lips against Danny's, never once meeting any resistance.

"Good morning eager beaver!" I joked as Danny stroked my hair, his green eyes looked into my own, they were gorgeous... so soft, so calm, so... beautiful.

"Me, the eager beaver? Well Mrs Trevanion to be – you've surprised me there, I mean if I'm the eager beaver does that make you the keen dean? – Uberly keen dean at that!" He replied wittily.

"Keen Dean? Mr Trevanion, have you just made that up?" I asked trying to sound serious through our playful banter.

"Maybe, Maybe not." He smiled... how I loved his smile.

"Always the tease ey?" I laughed, as I gently stroked the side of his face.

"Not always." He replied quickly before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I'd never tire of these kisses – Danny Trevanion – professional vet, sweet, caring, funny family man, handsome and hopeless romatic... and a pretty darn amazing kisser – no end to his talents (although I haven't mentioned them all – I know you probably aren't interested and to be frank we wouldn't want to scare anyone).

**Zoe's POV**

I watched as the toast pinged out the toaster – 6.59am. I could hear movement upstairs – obviously Danny and Alice had awoken. I sighed sadly – it was their last day here, tomorrow they set off back to South Africa... I wished I could go with them... but well I'm a coward who needs time.

I sat down and began to read the news online. I got consumed in it all, and was only pulled away from it when I saw a loved up Danny and Alice proceed down the stairs. Alice had hold of Danny's hand, both looked unusually smart... then again so did I.

"Where you two off to?" I asked, observing their outfits. Alice was dressed in a pale blue blouse and black pants, and Danny sported a dark purple shirt and black pleated trousers.

"Sight seeing." Danny replied.

"What kind of sight seeing?" I teased, Alice picked up straight away and bit her lip, giving me a playful swipe but Danny seemed oblivious. I continued saving the whole awkward explanation. "You won't find much round here. But listen, I'm off to York... got some harness racing up there today, I'm gonna go up... I'll have to get to the races first, but I'll drive you guys into York at the lunch break?"

I saw Alice's face spread into a slow smile. "That would be great!" She enthused, Danny nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

I stood up and began to get ready to go, I passed Danny and Alice a slice of toast each which I'd made earlier – they'd have to live with it being cold, we had to get going.

_(They all go in Zoe's car... they are at the races)_

**Zoe's POV still**

As we walked down the main end of the spectators area, I felt my arm patted and my name called numerous times. Many old friends greeted me, some people shocked to me around, others happy to see me back. I smiled... just like the old times.

I picked up a race card, and gave it to Danny and Alice. They stood intrigued by all the goings on... neither had heard of harness racing, and neither had seen any form of horse racing.

"Seems exciting." Alice grinned, as a race finished.

"Yeh, the crowds really getting behind the horses." Danny added.

"Yepp." I replied with a huge grin. "It's a good sport."

Danny had Alice leaning into his chest, I was watching them out of the corner of my eye as another race commenced when I felt a pat on the back, I turned round and hugged a familiar figure... Julie, the old lady who owned the horse I once took around this very track.

"It's so lovely to have you back Zoe." She enthused.

"Thanks, this is Danny and Alice." I introduced them, Julie shook hands with them. "How's old Red? See he's qualified for the big race before lunch." I directed at Julie.

Julie looked to the floor, her mood changed. What was wrong?

"Julie?" I asked, my voice seemed to have a sense of urgency, yet it still sounded tiny against the backdrop.

"Oh Zoe, he's just not the same. No one has ever been able to drive that horse in the way you can. No driver can get anything from him... He only qualified through the points you gained. And today, we've lost the driver and..."

Julie stopped and looked at me... was she going to ask what I think she is?

**Alice's POV**

I stopped concentrating on the race, and looked up at Danny, he gave me that look, the look I knew. I turned to face Zoe and Julie... Zoe could not possibly drive a horse, nevermind race one!

"Zoe... you still have your license?"

"Of course I do... It's not up for renewal until later this year." Zoe replied, she seemed calm, and oblivious.

"Zoe, I know it's a lot to ask but, would you consider driving Red?" Julie asked. The innocent request though kind, was not one Zoe could accept – the shoulder!

Zoe took a deep breath, she looked at Zoe, then too the horse box area, to the track, and round to me. I shook my head at her, but Zoe averted her eyes to Julie and then to the ground, and back to me. I knew her answer... she had that glint in her eye, and she was so stubborn and feisty, no one would change her mind.

"Yes." Zoe replied finally.

"Great, I'll go get you silks!" I waited until the old woman had scurried off to grab Zoe.

"Zoe, you can't do it... you're shoulder!" I argued, though I knew it was all in vain. Danny squeezed my arm, in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'll be fine, just wait here... then I'll take you guys into York after this race."

"Well don't take too many risks okay?"

"This is a risky sport Alice."

I watched as Zoe hurried off. I shook my head and looked up Danny. His green eyes had a gentle look about them, an apologetic look that said a million words.

"I hope she's okay." Danny said quietly as we stood on the finish line behind the fence.

"So do I!" I said as the announcer began to run through the race card, as Zoe's name was mentioned there was a huge cheer around the grounds... this was it.

**Zoe's POV**

I gave Red a pat as I jumped on... I gathered my reins and asked him onto the sandy track. I heard a chorus of cheers and loud clapping as we moved up to parade with the rest.

"And here we have it ladies and gentlemen – Zoe Point driving Red Frill, once more, the typical Zoe we all know, making a comeback in style!" the commentator shouted. I felt myself blush under my visor.

I awaited the signal... suddenly it came and all of a sudden I was rushed into all the old ways. I remembered the excitement and thrill, the sudden adrenaline rush kicked in and pumped daringness all through my veins... I was ready.

We picked up speed... I heard the commentator announce the start of the race...

"Pick up speed now here they come!" he yelled as we hit the higher speeds... and so the race was on.

**Danny's POV**

Alice wasn't to happy about Zoe racing. She was squeezing my hand tightly as I rested it on her shoulder. Her engagement ring glistened in the warm sun.

Zoe was in the middle of the pack, as they finished one lap, and got half way round the others, Alice and I turned as the men beside us began to talk about the race. We knew very little and so the information we could gain from them was invaluable.

"Why hasn't Pointy made a go at it?" said one in a Geordie accent.

"Aye, she used to go right there... look they're all moving out." The other sighed. "She doesn't seem to be taking the same risks."

Alice looked up at me with her stunning blue eyes. Was Zoe following Alice's wishes. I smiled at her warmly. Alice smiled back, I loved her smile... actually I love everything about Alice.

Suddenly out of nowhere the ground exploded... clapping and cheering commenced, and the men beside us seemed in ultimate shock. I turned to see what was happening whilst listening to the men's commentary beside me.

"Bloody hell! Pointy's going to get this one!" One shouted, as Zoe and her horse Red began to move up the field.

"She's taking a risk int she?" The other commented. "But it's gonna be worth it, she's in front."

Alice looked at me, I shrugged, and all of a sudden we were roped into the constant cheer of Pointy! As she passed the finish line in first place... everyone was cheering, many people hugged. I looked down at Alice with adoring eyes, a huge smile was plastered across her face. She threw her arms around me, and I kissed her gently before continuing our hug.

"Typical Pointy here – back in style!" the commenter laughed as Zoe jumped off, she came to the horses head and gave him a huge pat... she posed for a photo before being greeted by the announcer.

"So Zoe... back in style... is this you back for good?"

I looked down at Alice, I felt worried... I knew that this would be a toughie for Zoe too. Alice kept completly focused on Zoe.

Zoe looked around, the crowd was silent... she looked to the horse and then to me and Alice.

"Well?" the man pressured.

"No." Zoe said finally. A shocked gasp filled the stadium. Zoe took a deep breath and continued. "I've made my decision. I'm... going back to Africa as soon as I can get the visa sorted."

Everyone was silent until Alice started a lonely clap, I joined in and soon the whole stadium was clapping as Zoe calmly and powerfully walked away... I looked at Alice who smiled, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to Zoe.

_(Im gonna move it on cos I think Im blagging – Zoe is driving Danny and Alice to York to drop them off so they can spend their last alone time together. But is Zoe being completely truthful?_

**Alice's POV**

I sat in the back of Zoe's jeep, I sat slightly away from Danny, I was struggling to keep my hands off him though... that shirt made him look so... so... in Olivia's words... fit!

Zoe was discussing about the racing history when she stopped the car outside what seemed to be a very fancy public garden, it had a restaurant and a beautiful lake.

"Thought we'd stop for lunch." Zoe said. I looked at her, she seemed to be hiding something, she seemed devious and cheeky. "Then we'll possibly go to York?"

"Sure..." Danny said, as Zoe handed him a phone. I raised my eyebrows, but Danny just shrugged and took my hand.

Zoe was definitely up to something, she walked far quicker than normal to keep well in front of us, and her blue eyes were alive, although that could be the remainder of the adrenaline from racing. She'd done amazing! Didn't know she was so talented!

I saw her walk over to the waiter, she said something into his ear and he smiled and nodded, as we approached she patted me on the shoulder.

"This is Gino, he'll get you to a table and I'll join you shortly, I need the toilet."

"Okay." Danny replied as we got led to a table, it only had two seats I was confused... then it clicked as Danny pulled away the chair for me to sit. I turned round and saw Zoe wink and smile before rushing off – the little buggar – she'd stitched us up! Still it was very sweet of her, and way better than going to York.

I took the seat and laughed at Danny as he sat down in the seat opposite me.

"Always the gentleman ey, Mr Trevanion." I teased as the waiter handed us each a menu.

"But of course Miss Collins." He replied.

"The meal is fully paid for in advance by Miss Point... she says not to hold back." The waiter laughed handing us a bottle of champagne. Typical Zoe!

"So what to get?" I sighed looking into Danny's eyes.

"Why don't we get something to share?" Danny replied softly, returning the gaze easily. I held his hands over the table. I couldn't pull my eyes away from him, I couldn't keep my hands off his, I couldn't help the smile I automatically wore... and I couldn't refuse his offer!

"Yeh... Spaghetti and Bolognese – true Lady and the tramp style!" I cheekily joked in a teasing money.

Danny feigned shock and horror as he realised my cheeky comment... but he quickly turned it round.

"Oh, Alice darling, how could you ever say I look manly in my latest frock, and my hair ohh, and ooh I must be a tramp, I mean I haven't spent an hour in the shower!" he mocked in a high pitched voice, which sounded like a demented old woman with serious problems. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically, I laughed so hard my eyes watered.

"Ready to order?" asked Gino, his brown eyes twinkled... his lips holding back a smirk.

"Yes." Danny pointed to our order, Gino rushed off, and Danny poured me another drink.

"Trying to get me drunk now?" I laughed as I took a sip of the drink, it was gorgeous stuff but very strong!

"Shouldn't I?" Danny said playfully, squeezing my hands as he spoke.

"Oh Trevanion, you old devil you!" I replied... I can't put into words how much I love that man. I'd never felt this comfortable with anyone ever... I'd never been able to truly be myself, like this, with anyone, except Danny. I loved being the one to hold his hands, and I loved Danny.

**--**

**Sorry that was a really crappy chapter!**

**If youre wondering what harness racing is google it ;-)**

**Im trying to get them home for their wedding haha!**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Danny's POV**

As Alice and I finished our Lady & The Tramp style dinner, I couldn't help but fix my eyes upon Alice. Her dark hair was silky, shiny smooth, it bounced wildly as she laughed and her deep blue eyes filled with excitement as we shared our personal jokes that only we would ever understand. I studied her facial features even deeper. Her beautifully refined lips looked moist and tempting, the key to my heart, unlocked by my lips. Her defined cheekbones which held her adorable birth mark, something Alice said she hated with a passion, but I adored it, I worship Alice and everything she touches (not literally by the way – would be a bit strange to worship some things!) and her birth mark although well hidden by Alice, always peeked through, it was part of her character and made Alice, Alice.

"Was the meal satisfactory?" asked the waiter as he collected our plates offering us a dessert menu, I looked at Alice who shook her head slightly, rejecting his offer of desert.

"Great thank you." Alice smiled. "Our commendations to the chef!"

"Excellent – will you be going out to the garden's?" the Waiter said.

"Yes, for a short while." I replied grinning at Alice... I couldn't thank Zoe enough for giving us this opportunity – even if she had stitched us up – swine!

"In that case, please take this." He turned round and offered us a bottle of champagne and two glasses. I thanked him as he walked off hurriedly, I took Alice's hand and walked out in the fresh air. The sun had suddenly come out and was beating down on us. We strolled towards the beautiful gardens, there were so many beautiful places, so many hidden places, it was truly spectacular.

"These garden's are beautiful." Alice commented as we settled down by a small pond, we sat hidden amongst some trees and bushes, carnations and roses were all around us, and some lilac, pink and white lilies were scattered around. We sat upon an old bench that had been placed there. Alice was curled up to me, I had my arm around her shoulders as she rested one hand on my lower chest, and the other held the glass of champagne I had just poured.

"They are, but not as beautiful as you." I replied... Alice blushed, and rolled her eyes cheekily, but did move even further into me.

"Trevanion..." she murmured – I really didn't understand why she couldn't accept a compliment – there were so many to give!

"I mean it Alice, you are beautiful, sweet, caring, fun..."

"Oh stop it Danny!" She laughed.

"Okay."

"No No! Carry on!" she giggled, I knew she'd want me to carry on because I know Alice.

"Funny, a wee bit nosey..." I got a playful slap as I mocked her accent, I carried on as I was before. "Amazing, feisty... Perfect." I ended, I turned to look at Alice indulgently, her kind blue eyes had a slight tear to them, she reached up and kissed me tenderly, I responded, putting my drink down next to Alice's, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer as she weaned her arms around my neck.

I don't know how long we sat there for, well I say sat, we wern't exactly sat on the bench... but it was perfect. Every trouble we had, every fear or worry was abolished, for a few magical minutes, there was no-one in the world but Alice and I, trapped in a whirlwind of love expressed in one faultless embrace.

Finally we pulled away, reluctantly but it was necessary – we needed breath, both of us laughed as we gasped for breath... Alice made me breathless no matter what, never mind through such embraces!

Alice collapsed into my chest, she wrapped her arms around me, I returned the favour, gently inhaling her scent as I kissed the top of her head, her hair smelt divine... coconut shampoo – my favourite smell!

**Matt's POV (Back at Leopards Den)**

Thank God! Alice and Danny get back tomorrow – hallelujah! This locum vet is impossible! I wonder how their holiday is going... probably sitting on a beach somewhere, holding hands, gazing into each others' eyes. I bet they're having fun... but the question still remains on my mind – where the hell have they gone?

I looked around the animal hospital, all animals fed and watered... the vulture that has been eating stones is doing well – the locum vet was as much help as the wall is in the procedure to remove the stones and so I'd done it all myself. I felt a surge of pride in my work for once... I hadn't felt that since Zoe left.... hmm... Zoe.

I wondered, should I ring her? Make contact... usually I talked to Zoe about this, but Dupe apparently helped Danny and Alice – maybe I should ask him. Oh god, What's happening to my life. I am seriously contemplating asking Dupe for love advice – Come on Dillon! Get a grip.

Speak of the devil, who would plod around the corner but Dupe. He grunted at the locum vet, who immediately pushed past the old Afrikaner.

"I don't like him boy." He retorted.

"Neither do I." I replied putting my stethoscope down.

"No bloddy good! You wanna drink man?" Dupe asked.

"Yeh sure, listen Dupe... I was thinking maybe I should ring Zoe..."

Dupes eyes suddenly became alert, he seemed like he didn't want me to ring.

"Err Err... ring tomorrow night eh boy? Not today!"

"No I wanna ring today." I said, slightly confused. "I might not have the guts tomorrow!"

"You... you can't... cos she might not be in."

"Listen, Dupe I'll just ring." I protested then I stopped... no wonder Dupe was being defensive.

"I can't ring cos Danny and Alice are with her aren't they?" My voice sounded like a mouse squeaking.

"Well erm... No... Oh yeh man, you got it." Dupe wiped his brow and sighed, he'd obviously given up.

I stood silent, Dupe walked out I followed him , a drink sounded good .I wondered why they'd gone... had they gone to go get her back? Had they just gone to visit, had they gone for themselves, for me?

There's just one thing I hoped – that Danny and Alice had persuaded her to come back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for crappy update last time – was very tired lol!**

_(Time jump – Danny and Alice are all set to leave. Zoe is taking them to the airport[their hire car was returned to hire company ;)]_

**Alice's POV**

Our bags were packed, comfy travel clothes on, passports at the ready – the time had come for me and Danny to leave England and return home… home to Leopards Den.

As much as I'd enjoyed the peace and the alone time Danny and I had shared together, I couldn't help but miss the usual madness and shambolic ways of Leopards Den. I missed the hot weather, I missed our family, I missed our friends, I missed our room, I even missed the early mornings getting out of bed! I missed the animals too.

I looked across at Danny who was sat on the edge of the bed we had vacated for the past week. He had his head buried in a veterinary magazine, obviously indulged by some exciting article. I couldn't help the automatic smile that crept to my lips as I observed him. I thought back over the past week once more, recalling the moments we had spent together, alone as one.

I wandered over to him quietly and slid my arms around his waist, I looked over his shoulder at the magazine he was reading… it showed an article on giraffes, I tightened my grip on him lovingly. It was giraffes that had brought me and Danny closer, it was with giraffes we had completed every mile stone of our relationship. It was often my giraffe who would wake us in the morning, by either putting his head through the open window or tapping on the window with his delicate nose.

Danny finally put the magazine down and pulled me round to the front of him. I sat on him gently, and fell gently into his chest, his strong arms holding me closely. I loved being here, in Danny's arms. I loved Danny, he was my world.

**Zoe's POV**

I felt saddened by the fact that today was the day Danny and Alice would leave – it had felt great having them here for company, it made me feel at home once again. Home. Where was my home?

I knew Alice was right, I needed to follow my heart for once, but I've only ever followed my heart once before, and it didn't exactly do me any good. I always listen to my head usually… I had tough decisions to make.

I wandered over to the window and looked out. For a moment, I closed my eyes, and imagined seeing the beautiful scenery of Africa… I re-opened my eyes, and I almost felt disappointment as I was greeted by the grey and drab city that unfolded before my eyes. I sighed and grabbed my car keys, it was time to go and take Danny and Alice to the airport.

I knocked on the door, it was slightly open so I opened it after a few seconds fully. I saw they were all ready to go, I smiled a small smile as they let go of each other's hands slyly, I guessed I'd interrupted them!

"We need to get going…" I quietly stated gesturing at the bags and picking a few up.

"Okay." Danny smiled back at me, he gave Alice the lighter bags, heaving the rest of the heavy luggage himself. Alice had tried to protest but to no avail… Danny insisted on carrying the heavy stuff – bless the old gentleman!

As we threw the bags into my car, Alice came and joined me by my side. Danny was organising the bags into a more logical order, as we stood back a little. Alice turned to face me.

"Zoe, thank you for all you've done for us over the past week, and… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressurized you, you'll come back if you're ready." She said quietly.

I took a breath, She didn't need to apologize or thank me, I needed to thank her.

"No… thank you Alice. You've helped me realise things. You're more than welcome, but thanks doesn't come into this, you're family and so is Danny and everyone else at Leopards Den."

Danny joined us, he stood slightly behind Alice, one hand strategically placed on her shoulder.

Alice was for once speechless it would seem. She grinned at me before hugging me. I laughed at her, as she pulled away.

"Right let's get going." She exclaimed, realising the time was ticking by.

As we all clambered back into my Jeep, I wondered what the next few months would bring… and how long it would be until I saw Danny and Alice once more.

**Danny's POV**

Zoe was as usual, driving like a mad woman. She didn't seem to grasp the concept of speed limit… but she was safe enough, she wasn't the bare knuckle driver where you feared your life… no, she just tested your nerves, not to mention your need for speed.

Alice was quiet… unusually quiet. She was staring out the window, watching the city roll by. I put my hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly. She turned to face me and smiled as Zoe pulled away from the city and up what seemed to be a country road? That didn't make any sense… we were going to Manchester airport… why would she take a country road, surely she'd take the motorway. I questioningly glanced at Alice who shrugged her shoulders. Zoe pushed her sunglasses further up her nose, as the sun appeared.

"Zoe, why are we going this way?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Thought you'd like one last look at the country!" Zoe grinned. "Anyway, this ways more interesting."

We all sat back and let Zoe take us her way. I looked across at Alice… her dark silky hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, her full fringe was worn straight. She wore a fitted black t-shirt with a pair of fashionable jeans. I felt breathless as I took in her beauty.

All too soon, we were at the airport and it was time to say, what I could only imagine to be, an emotional farewell.

**Matt's POV**

As I downed the pint of beer Dupe had bought me, I was still in utter shock and confusion. Every cell of my body yearned for Zoe too come back. I turned to Dupe.

"Dupe, why've they gone out there?" Dupe gradually put his drink down and took a deep breath.

"Truth man? I'm not sure. They did need a holiday, but why bloody England? I don't know whether they went for visiting or to talk to her man!"

"Hmm." I mumbled, downing more of my drink.

"You love her?" Dupe asked.

I looked at him in the eye… what was love.

"I think of her every moment, of every day of every month of my life Dupe. I miss her more than anything in the world, I'd give anything for her to come back."

"Ach! You got it bad man!" Dupe laughed in a comforting manner, he patted my back in a manly manner.

"Aye, I do." I replied honestly… but what good was it? She wasn't here.

**Sorry really rubbish update but I'll make my next chapter better :') **


	17. Chapter 17

_(Danny and Alice have just landed back in Africa, they are on their way to Leopard's Den.)_

**Danny's POV**

Alice and I were sat in the back of the silver cab, 'canoodling each other' in Olivia's words. I held Alice strongly in my arms, as she lightly rested on my chest. The hour long drive back to Leopards Den was most probably the last alone time we would get together, and I wanted to hold Alice all the way home – it had upset her to say farewell to not only her sister, but her best friend as well, something Alice has never been privileged with... at least, not someone who she can talk about girly things with and gain understanding!

Zoe had seemed emotional too... she was like Alice though... she tried to hide it, but no one could have stopped the few silent tears that rolled down her cheek as we left through the gate.

My mind flicked back to Alice, as she looked up at me. She looked exhausted her blue eyes were struggling to stay awake.

"I love you Danny." She whispered, pulling herself closer to me.

"I love you too" I told her softly, in an instant I felt a light brush on my lips, Alice's perfect and familiar lips unlocked my heart. As we pulled away, I pulled Alice closer too me, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the crown of her head, as she closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before Alice was fast asleep... her rhythmetic breathing was in sync with my own. I too felt tired, but I felt almost a duty to stay awake, to protect Alice from all the evils of the world... okay... maybe because she'd kill me if I let her snore and the cabbie heard!

I sighed and stroked her hair gently, I felt her grip tighten on me slightly... I can't tell you how much I love Alice.

**Charlotte's POV**

I was very excited – mum and Danny got back today! I'd missed my mum and Danny too! I couldn't wait to see them. I wondered when Zoe would ring me... me and Zoe had a plan, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone!

I sat stroking Jana in the front room... Evan was sat on the opposite side of Jana, also stroking her gently. I liked Evan, he was like my big brother. When the nasty boy in my class tried to pick on me he stood up for me! I've never had a brother before... but now I've got Evan.

Olivia walked in and picked up her magazine, she sat on the sofa across from us, obviously disinterested in anything much. She smiled at me as she caught my eye. Olivia's like my sister too.

Suddenly the phone rang – I wondered if it was Zoe... Matt slowly got up and wandered to the study. I felt sorry for Matt, he loved Zoe but she wasn't here. I wonder if anyone will ever love me like that?

We all sat around for a bit longer, when Matt appeared, he seemed un-nerved.

"Charlie, it's for you." He said sitting down quietly, taking a swig of his beer. I was confused, why had he taken so long? He'd been gone 20 minutes!

"Okay." I smiled, giving Jana one last pat, I made my way to study and picked up the receiver...

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hey Char!" I heard the voice of Zoe. Of course, that's why Matt had taken so long, and that's why they both had choked voices... but right now I had to leave them, and concentrate on the plan!

**Alice's POV**

I felt a usual hand gently fall on my shoulder and a gentle shaking. As I regained my senses, I heard Danny's beautiful northern accent gently waking me up. I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted by the man I loved... the man I saw each morning, the man I wanted to see every time I opened my eyes for the rest of my life.

"Alice? We're home." Danny smiled, as I wiped my eyes. I grinned at him sleepily as we clambered out the Jeep. Danny took the bags out as I paid the driver.

"Home Sweet Home!" I smiled. Danny reached down to pick up the bags, but I grabbed him by the hands and pulled him up, I threw his arms so the stretched around my waist as I slipped my own arms under his, and wrapped them around his waist.

"Welcome Home!" Danny said, barely a whisper, we passionately kissed on spot. Neither of us wanted to break the embrace. This was the way to celebrate being home – well the way I'm going to tell you about anyway!

We broke away gently and began to pick up the bags when the door flung open. Charlotte came galloping towards us, she rushed straight into my arms. I'd missed Charlotte like mad, we'd never been apart from each other for so long... ever.

"Hey Charlie? You been a good girl?" Danny said ruffling her hair.

"Hey Danny! I've really missed you and mum!" Charlotte exclaimed as I stood up, Charlotte broadened her hug to include both me and Danny. We both responded to her demands!

"We missed you too Charlotte." I grinned as she pulled away. Everyone else was appearing and began to take our bags.

"It's good to have you back." Caroline sweetly told us.

Matt nodded at us but otherwise remained silent as he took a heavy bag. Dupe was the only one left.

"Glad your back man! But ach, Matt knows man! He's bloody quick him Trevanion!" Dupe mumbled apologetically.

"We'll talk to him." I offered, picking up the remaining bags with Danny.

As we walked inside and threw the bags down in our room, Matt was just coming out, when I put my arm out.

"Listen, Matt... we know we should of told you, but we didn't want to get your hopes up." I started but Matt threw his hand in the air.

"It is fine honestly. You're her sister you are entitled to see her." Matt replied. "Did you get an answer?"

"In a way..." Danny began.

"Is she?" Matt asked... I studied his face, the one emotion I didn't want to see was etched across his face – excitement.

"She didn't give us a straight answer." Danny muttered.

"But!" I exclaimed. "She did say she would one day... in a fashion anyway!"

Matt smiled, and nodded at us. "Thank you."

"No problem... we're off to bed now, but tomorrow we best find that hospital in good condition!" I joked, Matt laughed and wandered off to his room happily as Danny and I went to go see the rest of the family... once we'd done that we could finally get back_ into_ bed.

**Zoe's POV**

I sighed... the house was now quiet, lonely and dead. I missed them already!

I went and sat down in the front room, a glass of Bucks Fizz in my hand. I don't know why I even had Bucks Fizz... it wasn't alcoholic enough for me, so why I had it was anyone's guess! But right now, I didn't care.

I thought back to the times I had in Africa, some good and some bad. I thought back to the past week and how so much had happened... I thought to the future, both the distant and the near. I thought of Matt.

I realised now, that I love Matt. I miss him, every moment of the day seems to have Matt in it somewhere. He's like my owl, both beautiful and wise, he'll share the moments both happy and sad, and he'll help me with the memories both good and bad. I longed to see him once more... hearing his voice on the phone earlier had been enough to make my heart skip a beat.

We'd discussed what had happened, and well you could say we apologized and made up over the phone... but the question lingers... now what? I needed to choose where home was. Was it here – the place I'd been born? Was it in Glasgow, the place I'd grown up in? Or was it with the man I loved and the people I shared care for... at Leopards Den, in South Africa.

My heart screamed the latter but my mind blagged the other two options... whatever I decided... It would have to be for good...

**Alice's POV**

I'd finally tucked Charlie into bed when I wandered back to our room. Danny was in his underpants as I walked in. I laughed at him as he pretended to be horrified that I'd discovered him half naked.

"Miss Collins! Oh my!" He said in a quiet but high pitched voice.

"Mr Trevanion." I murmured, looking him up and down. I couldn't help it... not only was he wearing tight underpants (although it would be a problem if they were slack wouldn't it?), he had the most impressive body! The amount of lifting and carrying in a game vet's job meant he had a naturally toned and muscular body.

"Oh, How rude! I must get some pants on!" He continued in his demented old lady voice.

I laughed and walked towards him... I placed one hand on his chest and the other arched around his neck. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Don't bother – you're easier to undress this way!" I laughed cheekily before reaching up to kiss him... Danny responded pulling me closer... I kicked the door closed and leant back to lock it as the familiar sensations overtook my body.


	18. Chapter 18

_(It's a couple of months later and the day before Danny and Alice get married – both have had quiet hen and stag nights... neither are being the easiest to separate as they desperately try to follow the tradition of not seeing each other in the morning. Rowan and Alice have made up)_

**Rowan's POV**

I realise now that what I did was wrong, but luckily for me, Alice has forgiven me providing I apologize to Zoe when I see her. My little sister sure does know how to get what she wants, I wonder if she does this with Danny? Then again, she probably doesn't need to, she's my little sister and in my eyes no one will ever be worthy of her, but if she has to be with someone I am thankful it is Danny. He adores her, he cherishes her, he loves her how she deserves to be loved.

I drove up the old dusty sandy track to Leopards Den. Alice was walking up from the animal hospital and waved frantically.

"Hey sis!" I yelled. "You ready to go?"

"Hey Rowan, erm... well I need to say bye to everyone and Danny of course and get my bags... but I won't be long." She replied, all dreamy eyed. She was so excited and so obviously in love with Danny. I've never seen her this happy before.

I sat back in my Jeep and waited... for some strange reason, I had a feeling she would take a while.

**Danny's POV**

1 day until I can call Alice, Mrs Alice Trevanion. I can't wait. I know, it's my third wedding day, but this ones special... I've got even more excitement because, I'm not just marrying someone I love, I'm marrying my soul mate. I loved Miranda and Sarah, but not in the way I love Alice... my love for Alice is deeper, stronger, indestructible!

As she walked into the kitchen I smiled at her – tonight she was going to Mara, we were sticking to traditions , you know? But well, we've never been traditional before!

"Rowan's here." She said, a hint of sadness evident in her voice.

I sighed... She pointed towards Charlottes door, and I nodded – I'd rather she said bye to me last if I'm honest.

**Alice's POV**

I didn't want to go. I never get a good night's sleep without Danny. He's been married twice before, but this is my one and only wedding day. I never want to leave Danny ,he's my soul mate... and Danny insists he feels the same way. I smile as I think of Danny, eventually I wake up and walk into Charlotte's room.

"Hey mum!" Charlotte smiled looking up from her homework. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Charlie, you're _old _uncle Rowan's here now!" Charlotte giggled at my emphasis on old. "So I'm off to Mara, it's only for one night, but you have to behave okay? I love you."

"I love you too mum." She replied hugging me tightly, I kissed her forehead gently before standing up and leaving, in the hall way stood a happy Evan and Olivia.

"You off Alice?" Evan asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeh." I replied, Evan stepped forward and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Hey, what about me? I thought you were a good step mum! Always kind and equal!" Olivia joked, but with a serious meaning behind the step mum. I smiled. It was nice to know they both accepted me.

"Give me a chance my darling step daughter!" I replied equally wittily.

"Seeya" They both chorused in unison, they disappeared into Charlotte's room and I soon heard the sound of laughter and Olivia talking maths with Charlotte, inside I got a warm feeling, finally we belonged somewhere, finally Charlie had the brother and sister she'd always dreamed of, we had a home.

I waved goodbye to everyone else, then it was finally Danny's turn. I didn't want to go anywhere without him. He took my hands and led me to our room, he closed the door, and took my hands, we kissed with urgency followed by a tight hug. Neither of us wanted to let go.

"I love you." I mumbled through another kiss.

"I love you more." Danny replied, his hands gently caressing my back.

"Don't be stupid... I love you morer!" I laughed, knotting my hands in his thinning silver hair.

Danny laughed, and as if to prove me wrong he kissed me deeply, I responded, pulling him closer as I enforced myself upon him. He came back with equal measure, as we pulled away into another long romantic hug, I smiled through laughter.

"Best get going, Rowans gonna go mad!" I laughed. "I love you Danny Trevanion."

"Hmm... I don't want you to go, cos I love you too Alice Collins!"

I picked up my bag in one hand and Danny held the other, we walked out but only got to the kitchen where the embraces started again.

"One last kiss?" I asked as he lifted me up onto the work top – Nomsa will go mad if she sees us!

"But of course!" Danny laughed, as we kissed ambitiously... so much love was sealed in those beautiful kisses.

As we pulled away again, Danny helped me down, this time he picked up my bag and held my hand in his other hand, I gripped it tightly... but yet again, temptation overcame us both... and in the hall way we ended up 'eating the face off each other' (in Evan's words – we are both learning teen speak!)... well if this is eating the face off each other I'd like to do it more often! Danny tastes excellent and makes me feel great after!

We finally got outside... Rowan turned to face us, and got out the Jeep he grabbed my bag and was walking away back to the Jeep. With both hands free, I gave Danny one final kiss, sealed with passion, deep love, urgency and admiration, for the only man I've ever truly loved.

**Rowan's POV**

I'd been waiting for ages when Danny and Alice finally emerged. My sister's hair was wild and slightly tousled... did I really want to know what from. I knew the minute I saw her lip gloss was smudged. My little sister couldn't say good bye to Danny! Bless!

As I turned round I saw them well... theres only one word for it... snogging! I shook my head, mostly in disbelief. Danny and Alice were never usually so public with their affection, I didn't see what the big deal was... leaving each other for one night! Then I thought of Vanessa – I'm not sure I could do it either.

"Today!" I yelled jokingly... Alice waved her hand at me, and carried on. I sighed and started the Jeep. Alice and Danny quickly pulled away.

"I love you." Alice whispered into Danny's ear – well I say whisper, she tried to whisper but through her giggles I could hear her!

"I love you too!" Danny replied, and with one final kiss, Alice finally joined me in the front seat.

"Aww bless! My little sister all in love... giving Danny 'Supervet' Trevanion lots of kissy kissy's!"

"Oh shut up Rowan!" Alice replied slapping my arm. She waved at Danny, both watched each other until neither were visible.

_(Its later in the day... Alice is at Mara, she's having a laugh with Vanessa and Rowan who have forced her to have a drink with them... but her minds on Danny. Danny can't get Alice out of his head, and Matt has gone to town for the day to go and get some final bits and bobs. Charlotte has told Evan and Olivia the plan, and Zoe has rang to confirm the plan.)_

**Charlotte's POV**

I can't wait for the plan! Everyones faces! I told Evan, because he helped me learn my part, and Olivia helped too! Zoe's great at these ideas!

Mum's gone now! I've never seen her so happy, or excited ever! Im glad shes happy, and im glad Danny loves her. Dannys technically my dad now! I love Danny like a dad. He is my dad.

As I practised my guitar with Evan, Olivia sang gently and quietly too the tune. I smiled, Olivia and Evan should help in the plan too!

"You two should help too, in the background!" I grinned.

"You really want us too?" Olivia asked.

"Yeh!" I replied

"Of course!" Evan grinned, we all high fived and ran off to ring Zoe back!

**Danny's POV**

3.27pm – 27 minutes since Alice left... I miss her already.

4.23pm – Matt is back, he's brought beer with him and I'm being forced to have a drink with him and Dupe. I'm only having one though – I cant be hung over on my wedding day. I wonder what Alice is up to.

5.55pm – Matt and Dupe are drunk... Im the only one sober... time to go do my final chores.

6.20pm – Chores finished... I wish Alice was here, usually I'd walk up to the house with her now ready for breakfast.

7pm – disaster strikes.

Fatani arrives, he's found an unconscious hyena. I take one look and I know this requires an operation. He's broken one leg and two are dislocated, he's also got internal bleeding and it needs stopping. I know immediately I can't do this job alone. This is where I needed Alice! At that moment, Matt staggered in.

"Dannnnny... it'eer gerrrin coold is yer tea." He slurred... Matt was obviously drunk, he'd be useless in this situation. Why could Fatani not have brought this earlier... actually why today!?

"Leave it Matt, my tea doesn't matter... just get my phone and ring Alice please?" I said, stabilising the hyena.

Matt passed me my phone, he'd managed to get Alice on there before wandering off. I heard her gentle Scottish burr on the other side of the phone.

"Danny, is everything okay?" She asked obviously concerned.

"No, we've got an emergency Alice." I began to explain all the problems.

"Well you have Matt..." she protested, we both knew this was a two person job.

"Not really he's drunk." I moaned. "Please, Alice, we'll have to work quick, get it done before midnight!"

"Okay Danny, I'm on my way. Love you." She replied with a heavy sigh.

"I love you too see you soon." I clicked the phone off.

**Alice's POV**

Typical! Tradition – it's just not something me and Danny can master... and typical it's a hyena... they've marked every bad occasion for me and Danny. It was a hyena that stalked him, a hyena that split us up before, and now they're trying to ruin the wedding – they seem to be the opposite of our giraffes!

I'm glad I'd only had one glass of wine – I didn't want to be hung over for my wedding day! I drove Rowans jeep across the terrain and arrived at home. Danny greeted me quickly with a kiss as we set to work... the time was 9.45pm... usually these operations took at least 4-5 hours... we needed to squeeze it into 2hours and 15 mins.

As Danny and I got to work, the only thing I could concentrate on was the time... I had to be out of here by 11.59pm!

**Dupe's POV**

10.45pm – Danny and Alice are still out there... I hope they finish before midnight – you cant break tradition like that! Then again whats traditional about Danny and Alice?

Ach I hope it all goes well... they're soul mates man!

**Alice's POV**

11.57pm, and we're on stitching.

"Hurry up Danny! We have 2 minutes!" I panicked. Danny touched my hand gently.

"Calm Alice... if you need to run you can do... stitching is the easy bit!" I laughed.

I sighed... Danny typically making me feel better. Thats one of the reasons why I love him. He's the best he really is!

11.59pm and Danny secured the final stich. With a quick kiss and love you exchanges, I got into the Jeep and drove away quickly, as the clock hit midnight I left Leopards Den... thank god for that! We didn't need any more bad luck!

As I arrived back at Mara I flopped straight into bed... I had to try and get some sleep... and so I hugged the shirt of Dannys I had stolen to bring with me, and wrapped it around the other pillow holding it closely, imagining it was Danny.

**Dannys POV**

We'd done it! Damn hyena's, they're our unlucky animal ,the opposite of our giraffes. As I wiped my hands and went back into the house, I fell onto the bed, I had to try and grab some sleep... I sneakily got Alice's night clothes she'd left under her pillow and hugged them I grabbed her pillow and held it close to me, imagining with all my heart that it was Alice... I love her... and tomorrow shes going to Mrs Trevanion!


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy – I realise I made a few mistakes yesterday – breakfast at 6.20pm lol – I think I meant dinner :-P**

**Please forgive me if I make silly mistakes like that :')**

**Alice's POV**

I heard the annoying bleeping of one of the Mara alarm clocks – I'd only just really got to sleep… I never can sleep when Danny's not with me. I opened my eyes slowly… a small ray of light crept in through my closed curtains. I sighed and began to sit up on my bed… today was the day I became Mrs Alice Trevanion. The name gave me butterflies… but right now, it was probably advisable that I tried to drag myself out of bed… even if it was 6am in the morning!

As I gained my senses, I realised I still clutched Danny's shirt… the one I'd sneakily taken with me to Mara. I smiled and brought it close to my face… I buried my features in it, inhaling the familiar scent of Danny's Hugo Boss aftershave. I closed my eyes before putting the shirt down… I still can't quite believe I'm finally marrying Danny!

6.05 and as she promised Vanessa knocks on the door… she opens the door without waiting for an answer as I frantically try to throw my hair up. A lot of water had flown under the bridge, but slowly Vanessa and I had rebuilt the bridge, and we'd become good friends, she laughed heartily as she saw me trying to make myself more presentable. Usually it was only Danny who ever got to see me like this!

**Vanessa's POV**

As I quickly closed Alice's door behind me, I beamed a huge grin at Alice. She was comically trying to pull her hair together… I shook my head slightly at her before laughing. She joined in the laughter and soon we were both wiping away tears. It's hard to believe only a year or so ago, we'd been bitter love rivals both fighting for Danny's affections – but I realise now, I wasn't the right woman for Danny, and he wasn't the man for me. Danny and Alice belong together, they were made to be together… they were soul mates – and besides, I have Rowan… the man I love with all my heart.

"How are you Alice? Sleep well?" I asked settling down on the side of Alice's bed, she was running her hand through her hair, she'd given up on the pony tail.

"Excited! Not really – too excited I think! I can't believe it Vanessa!" Alice enthused.

"Well come on! We don't have all day!" I smiled taking a silver tray laden with fresh bread, butter and cereals, as well as a couple of glasses of juice.

"Wow, thanks Vanessa – not sure I ca…" Alice started but I cut her off – Alice was excellent at giving cheeky comments, now I could finally get my own back for once!

"Nonsense! You have to eat Alice – you need your energy…" Alice gave me a sceptical look, for someone so intelligent, so witty and so feisty, Alice did sometimes seem slow! "For tonight!"

Alice swiped me with the nearest pillow before laughing. "Thanks" she grinned.

"I'll leave you too it, now come on, get that down you, get showered, and I'll be back in an hour with Olivia and Charlotte!"

Alice acknowledged me with a nod, she had excellent manners… never talked with her mouth full, I cant stand people who do that! As I walked down the hall way and into my room, I saw Rowan getting his clothes ready.

"Hey" he immediately grinned as he saw me. I walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He responded gently before continuing getting his traditional Scottish wear out.

"Hmm… very traditional – but are you going full traditional Rowan?" I teased as I grabbed my car keys and walked out, leaving him to dwell on the thought… I jumped in my Audi and began the ten minute drive to Leopards Den.

**Danny's POV**

I'd struggled to sleep… half through the anticipation and excitement I had, but half because I didn't have Alice beside me. I'd awoke with her pillow still wrapped in my arms, her clothes still surrounding my face. I had glanced across at the clock…6am! I dragged myself out of bed, and began to sort things out for the day ahead. I looked at a photo of Alice and myself. I smiled… How I loved her!

It was around ten minutes later, and I was still staring at the photo when a silent knock came, Evan bounded in – obviously intent on making sure I was awake! He laughed as I stood up quickly pretending to be getting ready.

"You don't fool me Danny!" Evan smiled as he handed me a cup of coffee, he then walked out, and not long after Dupe came in. I nearly fell through the floor with the shock – Anders Du Plessis? Awake, at this hour? I never thought I'd see the day!

"Come on Man! You gotta breakfast to eat Trevanion and a beautiful woman to marry! And you need your breakfast for you're beautiful woman… so you can show her a …"

"Dupe!" I gasped, signalling to the open door. Dupe quietened his voice…

"For tonight." He winked in a teasing manner.

"Get out of it Dupe" I laughed as Matt bounded threw the door. He handed me my suit and shoes, as well as the jewellery we'd got.

As we all left together, I took one last look at the pictures of Alice… I smiled, my heart raced and butterflies filled my stomach… I still can't believe I'm marrying her! I still can't believe she wants to marry someone so boring and old like me!

**Zoe's POV**

I looked around and nodded to myself… I wandered over to the desk where a young ginger haired girl sat, she sported a pair of thick red rimmed glasses that made her look like quite the… erm… well geek? Her acne peeped threw her layer of white foundation, I cringed slightly but otherwise got on with what I was doing.

"Where do I go to get my Jeep?" I asked giving her my documentation, she flicked through it quickly and pointed towards a gate. Gate 7… automobiles. I thanked her, before punching myself and cursing myself inside – what an idiot!

As I finally got my Jeep, I threw my bags in it, and began the long drive…

**Alice's POV**

True to her word, Vanessa arrived back with Liv and Charlotte. We were all going to help each other and do our make up together. They were all my bridesmaids. My mind flicked to Zoe… she should be here too… but of course, she probably couldn't get the visa sorted or something. My heart fell slightly. I wanted her to come, if not for the actual ceremony for the aftermath, the belly up, the drinking session, whatever you call the function these days!

I slipped into my red dress… I loved it, Zoe had helped me choose it and I'd instantly fell in love. As Vanessa tightened the back up I couldn't help but look in the mirror… however, Olivia stood in the way laughing.

"Ah-ah! You don't get to look at that til you have your make up on!" she teased beginning to grab things out of her cosmetic bag.

"And I've done your hair!" Vanessa chipped in… Vanessa was ready apart from her make up, which Liv had promised to do, if Vanessa did hers.

"And I've painted your nails mum!" Charlie added, pulling out red nail varnish.

I laughed at them all as they got to work, every now and then, the three makeupteers (the name I had resorted to calling them) would stand back and admire their work, they would nod in agreement with one another and set about me once again. As Charlie finished my nails Liv and Vanessa gave her a pat… Vanessa finally finished my last strand of hair with her curling tongs, and Olivia applied the last of my mascara.

"Ready?" Liv asked.

"Steady?" Vanessa added.

"Da-daaa!" They all shouted together as they pulled away. I nearly had a heart attack as I saw the reflection in the mirror. I didn't recognise myself. Gone were the usual work clothes, and on was this stunning red dress. Gone was the natural, subtle make up, on was this natural yet immediately noticeable perfection, gone were the dirty nails, here were the bright red nails with small dimantes on them… gone was the pony tail, and here were the wild curls cascading down my back. A tear welled up in my eye… They'd done an amazing job.

"Wow." Is all I could mutter, they all giggled as Charlotte sat down in front of me handing me the straighters. Olivia sat in front of Charlotte who straightened her hair, and Vanessa sat facing Liv, as Liv performed her art of make up on Vanessa.

As well finished up, my brother came into the room… he faked a heart attack as he saw us all.

"You all look truly stunning… beautiful!" he grinned. We all thanked him, none of us sure of how to take his compliment.

"You don't look too bad yourself bro!" I smiled, He wore a purple and blue checked traditional kilt with the traditional matching jacket. I only noticed then that Vanessa wore a purple dress and a sapphire ring. Bless – he'd tried to match! "But one question… are you wearing it traditionally?"

"For me to know and you to find out." He laughed tapping the side of his nose.

"I don't want too… but I'm pretty sure Vanessa will!" I cheekily added. Vanessa slapped my arm playfully as we all fell into a fit of giggles.

"Right, well come on Alice, you're chariot awaits!" Rowan signalled to the door.

"Oh yes, my chariot that resembles a battered old land rover!" I mocked, we all laughed, but Rowan shook his head.

"Only part the way." He smirked dragging me outside. I nearly fell through the floor… in front of me was a horse and carriage. A light grey horse had been given some black lines to make him seem like a zebra, and his white carriage had been decorated with red. I realised it was just like a Cinderella carriage.

"Hello there! I'm Liam…" a man offered me his hand, and helped me into the carriage. It was only a 2 seater, this didn't make sense. "Look at the front, near the giraffes."

As he shut the door, I noticed 2 giraffe teddies were situated on a sort of shelf in the carriage, a plastic bride and groom were stood underneath them, but next to it was a note. I felt the carriage take off, and everyone waved, I waved back as they all clambered into a Jeep.

I opened the note…

'_Hey Alice,_

_Sorry I didn't get the visa sorted… have a great day… hope you like your wedding present!_

_Love Zoe xx'_

Of course… Zoe! I shook my head and laughed… but it was a sad laugh… I'd really wanted her to come. I sighed, no room for negative thoughts… today was my wedding day!

**Danny's POV**

"Come on Danny, we're going to be late!" Matt shouted as I secured the knot on my tie. I grabbed everything I needed and rushed out.

"Wow! Look at you!" Caroline enthused noting Danny's smart designer appearance. "Alice isn't going to be sure it's you, she won't recognise you!"

"Aye, he'll just have to show her." Dupe mocked, Caroline hit him for his snide and cheeky remark, as Evan struggled to bite back a laugh.

"Let's go!" Fatani grinned as he Buhkle, Cashile and Nomsa got into his Jeep.

"Let's!" I laughed… I couldn't wait to get there… but inside me I felt nervous… what if Alice realised I didn't deserve her… What if I forgot my words or something… as if reading my mind, Matt patted my shoulder.

"Come on Man, stop worrying! And get in that bloody Landy!" He giggled. I did as I was told as we all set off to the Copy. The place where Alice and I first declared our love… the place where I knew the giraffes would be…

**Hope you all understood that! Did a lot of POV changing… the wedding should be next chapter… will update tonight or tomorrow :-D**

**Thank you too my acey reviewers! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Danny's POV**

Matt pulled the Jeep up slowly as we reached the copy. I gasped as I took in the transformation in surroundings. The once peaceful and quiet copy was now occupied by numerous wedding guests, all sat in the make-shift seating. There was a clear wedding arch, and an aisle was marked out with a red carpet. The giraffes stood nearby, I smiled… perfection… they were our guests of honour. I looked at the red flowers that lined the area, as Matt led me to the front. We sat down on two of the chairs, as I nervously awaited my no doubt beautiful bride. I chewed my fingers and tapped my foot, Dupe was waiting on the other side of the trees, hidden from my view for Alice. I thought it was cute how Dupe was giving Alice away, even it did mean that my best friend couldn't be my best man - at least I had my other best friend - Matt, and my second best man (as I felt the need to have two!) was Evan, my beloved stepson.

Rowan was ushering with Fatani, and Buhkle was helping Cashle be the page boy. Nomsa was welcoming everyone in along with Rowan and Fatani. She was like a mother to us, as well as a very close family friend. It was for this reason we asked Nomsa to act along with Caroline as the brides/grooms mother. Both had accepted the role with glee, and this in itself, made me feel great inside.

**Alice's POV**

As the horse stopped at the road we would have to take into bush. I was aided out the carriage, following us all the way was Rowan driving the Jeep, with Vanessa, Olivia and Charlotte in tow. I walked to the horse and call me stupid, I gave him my thanks. I turned to the driver and shook his hand.

"Have a wonderful day!" Liam said in a camp manner - he was so obviously gay!

"Thanks Liam, why don't you come back later for the function?" I asked, he nodded and set off back with his horse. I waved, before joining Rowan and co in the Jeep.

"Ready sis?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grinned.

As Rowan drove us across country, my mind was filled with thoughts and memories of Danny. I remembered the storm, the first kiss we shared, the first night we spent together, all the bits in between, Danny's proposal… and now, we were finally getting married. I had to pinch myself, as we pulled up at the copy. We came from the side where the tree's were. I looked down at my red dress. As we all began to get excited, I also got a pang of nerves… This was it!

As Olivia topped up my make-up, and checked I looked perfect (she said she wouldn't have it any other way!), a collection of tears built up in my eyes.

"Thank God, I used waterproof mascara!" Olivia joked.

"Yeh, not even seen Danny yet and she's off!" Vanessa pushed the joke on. I laughed and wiped the tears away… they were tears of joy, happiness… Danny completed me. I was finally where I belonged.

"Ready?" Charlotte asked, as Dupe wandered over.

"Wow Alice… you look stunning - you're gonna give Trevanion a heart attack woman!!" Dupe laughed, a slight choke to his voice, a lone tear in his eye. He hugged me warmly, before grabbing my arm. Charlotte got in front, ready to lay the flowers in front of me, Liv and Vanessa piled behind me, and Rowan and Fatani crusaded to their seats. He nodded to the music man and the wedding march began this was it!

**Danny's POV**

As the wedding march began, I stood up. Everyone did, I eagerly awaited the arrival of Alice. I didn't have to wait long… in moments Charlotte was out laying flowers and behind her followed my stunning princess.

I couldn't believe my eyes, my heart stopped beating, my stomach flipped inside me, my knees weakened… Alice looked… perfect, stunning, beautiful… her red dress hugged her figure perfectly, I paid attention to the giraffe detail upon it in dimantes. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her back in wild curls, her make-up outlined the best features of her face. I lost all sense of time, I lost all other purposes but for Alice. Her beautiful smile beamed through everyone… it blinded me in a ray of love. I couldn't help the small grin that spread across my face as she came towards me, suddenly my grin emerged into a massive grin, and tears stung my eyes, I couldn't tell if one or two trickled down my cheek, I was too busy memorised by Alice.

**Alice's POV**

As I walked down the isle closer and closer towards Danny, I felt breathless, a large beaming smile was plastered to my face, I couldn't help it. Danny looked handsome, gorgeous, perfect. His grey suit made his greying hair seem a beautiful shade of silver, the red shirt matched my own dress perfectly, his green eyes gazed into my own blue eyes. His smile blinded me with love, it shone through everything else. I forgot anyone else was there, it was just me and Danny in our own world. He was my Prince Charming.

As I arrived at the bottom of the isle, Dupe patted my arm and gave my hand to Danny, who took it, I gripped his hand as he clamped mine in his large palms. They were very sweaty but I'm guessing mine were too. Danny had tears in his eyes, as did I, I guess neither of us can quite believe it.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Danny whispered as the priest addressed everyone else.

"You look amazingly handsome!" I replied, never breaking the gaze I shared with him. I gripped his hands tightly as the Vicar began to address us. I lost all sense of time and only awoke as he began on the vows.

"Do you Daniel Edward James Trevanion, take thee, Alice Gormelia Collins to be your lawful wedded wife…" The vicar continued to speak, as he finished Danny loudly pronounced I do, his voice choked with raw emotion now it was my turn…

**A/N - Gormelia is a Gaelic name descended from Gormal meaning deep blue eye - Gormal is pronounced Gau-rum-ul.**

**Danny's POV**

I'd just committed myself to Alice, now it was Alice's turn. I was still trapped in the beauty of her deep blue eyes. As the vicar spoke, I remembered that her middle name meant deep blue eye… I smiled, it was highly appropriate, even though Alice hated it.

"Do you Alice Gormelia Collins take thee, Daniel Edward James Trevanion to be your lawful wedded husband…?" The vicar carried on, but Alice shut him up with a quick I do. Everyone laughed at her eagerness.

It was now time for the rings… Cashile nervously came forward, holding a red cushion containing a precious cargo. I took Alice's ring, and slid it effortlessly onto her finger. As she returned the favour a steady waterfall of tears began to trickle from our eyes. The giraffes moved closer as the vicar announced the line we'd been waiting for, for so long.

"I know pronounce you man and wife - you may now kiss the bride!" He shouted. Alice and I lunged towards each other, we kissed passionately, a long and romantic kiss, full of deep love. She held me close to her with her hands, gently rubbing them in my hair, as I caressed her back with my own hands, pulling her towards me. Everyone around us were clapping and cheering… Alice was finally Mrs Alice Trevanion!!

**Alice's POV**

As Danny's lips worked with mine, the once steady trickle of tears we both shed had become a stream of tears… I couldn't believe I was finally Mrs Trevanion. I held myself close to Danny as we pulled away breathless, Danny took my hand as we wiped away the last of his tears.

"I love you Mrs Trevanion." he smiled, happy to use the name for the first time. I grinned, I never thought I'd get the chance to be Mrs Trevanion, it was all a dream come true!

"I love you too Mr Trevanion!" I laughed as we walked away through the cheers and confetti, we jumped into a Jeep driven by Dupe, and made our way back to Leopards Den.

As I wiped away the last of my tears, Danny laughed as I kissed him once more and fell into his arms.

"You must think I'm a right softie!" He laughed, as he used his hankie to wipe away his own tears and then my own.

"Hmm maybe, but you're my softie!" I laughed.

Dupe faked some sickly noises, we both hit him playfully as he continued to drive, silently.

"Mrs Alice Trevanion…" Danny began quietly before moving closer to me, he whispered into my ear now, careful that Dupe didn't hear and embarrass us. "My beautiful wife."

I smiled, water filled my eyes, and a grin broke out across my face, I kissed Danny once more, as we pulled away for breath, I kept him close to me, and whispered back into his ear.

"Mr Danny Trevanion - my gorgeous husband." We both rested in each other's arms, holding hands as we ascended the old dusty track back to Leopards Den…. Ready for one thing….

THE PARTY!!!

**A/N - I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it… I was going to do the function now, but I decided to give its own chapter. **

**Thank you too all my reviewers :')**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dupe's POV**

Ach… I was glad they were finally married. It was about time! Mr and Mrs Trevanion. Danny and Alice Trevanion - it sounds perfect… they are perfect.

Driving them to Leopards Den was not the greatest task - they couldn't keep their hands off each other no matter how they tried to restrain… however despite this it was an honourable task.

I couldn't believe if I'm honest that Alice had asked me to give her away. I'd of thought Rowan would have done the honours, but Alice had shook her head when I said this, and asked me to perform the honourable task, I remember having to wipe away tears as Alice told me how I was like a father to her, and the closest to a dad she would ever have… The feeling was mutual, only I saw Alice as a daughter, and Danny as a son, not as my fathers - bloody hell, that would be weird!

As we drove along the dusty track to Leopards Den, I heard Alice call Danny gorgeous. I almost burst out laughing! Trevanion - gorgeous - I think she should of gone to SpecSavers! None the less it was cute, I suppose - though don't you bloody dare tell anyone I'm going soft in my old age!

As we pulled to the front of Leopards Den, I grinned, jumping out the Jeep and opening the door for the newly wedded couple. The function was in full swing as we had driven the long way round, everyone else had of course gone for the shorter route. There was a gentle cheer as Danny and Alice arrived, and the band continued to play a live version of some popular song.

**Charlotte's POV**

I waved frantically as my mum and Danny arrived. They looked so happy, so gleeful. Danny held my mum's hand tightly, and I noticed she gripped his too, her two rings glistening in the sun. The photographer began to snap photos of them, like a hungry crocodile only interested in eating film. I smiled as they kissed lovingly. I was glad that me and mum were here, I loved it here, for the first time ever I felt like I was home - and for the first time in my life, I've seen my mum truly happy.

My mum wore a huge grin, a massive happy expression was fixed to her face. I saw how she looked up at Danny and how he looked back at her. I suppose I'm too young to understand love properly, but I know one thing - one day I want to marry someone and be just like that.

I saw Uncle Rowan and Auntie Vanessa hugging by the drinks. Uncle Rowan looked joyful too… I only remembered him before as an oily faced funny man who always used to lift me up in fireman lifts! I once saw Danny giving my mum one, but I'd pretended not to - and she says I'm too old to be lifted up by Danny! Hypocrite!

Evan and Olivia joined me as Uncle Rowan walked up with Vanessa. I remembered when I didn't like Vanessa… but now I do. In fact, she's pretty cool - her and Uncle Rowan know the plan now.

I looked at the time it was 20 minutes til the surprise, Uncle Rowan and Auntie Vanessa had promised to help set us up. I looked across to see where mum and Danny were, they were going round thanking everyone for coming, talking, mingling, trying to keep their hands off each other (well that's what Liv said!), as they got closer to us, Uncle Rowan looked at Vanessa who winked.

"Well, erm… oh I'm rubbish at thinking of these!" She said making sure Danny and my mum heard. We saw them look up and across at us interestedly.

"Go on Vanessa!" Evan enthused.

"I dunno, Rowan, you give them something."

"Okay… The largest leaf! Ready, set, go!!!!!!!" He shouted as we all ran off as Danny and mum arrived, I laughed, perfect, there were tree's near the stage and at the car park, loads of places to hide!

**Vanessa's POV**

Rowan and I watched as the kids ran off to perfect their plan before performing it. It was an excellent plan really, Danny and Alice would be so touched, although maybe a tad surprised.

We smiled innocently at Danny and Alice approached, neither could keep their hands off each other, I noticed Alice had her arm under Danny's jacket, and he had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her closely. Both looked so jubilant, they belonged together. I realise now that I was a cruel bitch… I knew Danny and Alice loved each other, but I carried on regardless… I'm glad they got together… as I had the man I truly loved… Rowan.

"Hey, thank you for everything today." Danny grinned as they joined us.

"No problem!" Rowan exclaimed tightening his grip on me, I melted into him slightly.

"Where are they all off to in a hurry?" Alice asked noticing as her children (well child and stepchildren but same difference) ran off behind the trees. I looked down, I was useless at things like this, luckily Rowan isn't.

"Ahh! We're playing that treasure hunt game! They're off looking for the biggest leaf!" He laughed.

"You're such a big kid Rowan!" Alice teased as Danny smiled her affectionately. She returned the favour.

Danny and Alice walked back away… I looked over towards the car park, towards the trees that hid it. I saw Evan nod at me…this was my que… I wandered up to the lead singer of the band, and whispered into his ear, he nodded… as the kids ran back to the trees behind the stage.

**Matt's POV**

Alice and Danny had just arrived, I nodded at Danny, as I wandered down to do the jobs at the animal hospital… The hyena needed feeding, and I thought it best I did it, rather than Danny and Alice - their unlucky animal, and at the end of the day, I'm pretty sure they didn't want to get dirty.

I stripped out of my suit jacket, and threw some overall's on, in a desperate attempt to keep up a smart appearance. I sighed as I thought of Zoe. I guess she wasn't coming back at all. If she wasn't back for her sisters wedding… why on earth would she come back for any other reason? No, I had to move on… Zoe didn't love me, and she wasn't coming back. That's when I thought about it, I couldn't move on… I made a promise to myself… if Zoe isn't back within 4 months, I'm going to England!

As I finished up at the hospital, I saw Danny and Alice. Both held glasses of champagne in their hand. I smiled to myself - they looked so happy, blissfully in love - perfect. They thanked me for my work and my attendance, as we got talking I remembered that I had Jana's medication to give her.

"I'll go give Jana her medication." I smiled, but Danny put his hand up.

"No need, Nomsa did it." He grinned. "Come on have a drink!"

"In a minute, just let me nip inside and put some aftershave on, I stink!" I laughed.

**Alice's POV**

Keeping my hands off Danny was impossible, it just wasn't going to happen… so I kept my hands on him, with the even harder task of making our hands on experiences publically viewable. I couldn't exactly do to Danny what I felt like doing… not in public anyway! Besides, in a few hours, we'll be alone in a hotel room, with a lovely king sized bed… hmm - what more could we want?

As Matt walked off to get changed, I heard the starting phrases of our song. The lead singer announced it was time for the first dance. Danny froze slightly - he insisted he was a useless Danny, and to be honest he was, but so was I! He was just being a wuss! I squeezed his hand as I dragged him to the dance floor.

"Stop being a wuss Trevanion!" I whispered as our medley began. We'd chosen three songs out of our sixteen to be made into a medley for our first dance, as the truth was we couldn't decide. I laughed as Danny tried to get his bearings, poor Dupe couldn't even teach Danny how to start a dance.

"It's a good job I love you Mrs Trevanion!" he laughed as the first song Whatever It Takes began.

As the introduction carried on, played live acoustically, I didn't break my gaze from Danny - he was smiling at me, he didn't break the gaze either. I couldn't break the gaze, I was lost in those ravishing green eyes, words don't describe how much I love Danny. I can't even show it in actions, but I give it a damn good try!

I heard the final beat to the introduction and I felt breathless as I awaited the words to begin… but this was different. A female voice? The voice of an angel? But the lead singer was male… and… my head suddenly snapped around as did Danny's… I couldn't believe it… one lone tear escaped my eye… this was the best wedding present ever!

**Danny's POV**

I was a rubbish dancer - I didn't want to dance. Alice wasn't the most graceful dancer either, but she'd insisted that we danced. In fact she'd threatened me using emotional black mail to get me to agree… and of course her sweetest puppy dog eyes, flamboyant smile and her cute 'Daaaanny' voice which meant she wanted something. I couldn't say no to her, especially when she went like that on me… and more so as she gazed at me with those spectacular blue eyes. She always got what she wanted in this way! That's just a part of my love for her… I love her more than anything in this world… words can't express it, neither can actions, but we give actions a damn good try!

And so here I was, trying my best to dance… as our medley started I couldn't help but get caught in Alice's beautiful eyes. She had a huge smile on her face and her blue eyes held a small tear. Mine held a small tear too, and my face also sported a smile, but one quite so stunning as Alice's.

It's amazing what Alice has done for me… she's made me a whole new man… she's completed me. Although I've had two weddings before, I've never felt like this… I've never loved anyone as much as I love Alice.

As we braced ourselves for tears of love and joy as the lyrics started for Whatever It Takes, nothing could have prepared Alice and I for what was about to be revealed.

The lead singer didn't sing… no, he was replaced by a beautiful angelic voice… Alice and I snapped our heads to look at the stage, we couldn't believe it, the tears escaped from our eyes, as we looked at the performers.

Charlotte was leading the song… she always could sing, she smiled at us as she belted out the first verse. She got her talent of singing off her mum, Alice was an amazing singer.

Evan was playing guitar, he had always loved his guitar, and this brought a huge surge of emotion. Alice and I continued to dance through it all.

Olivia was helping the back up singers, as the band played the rest of the instruments.

I turned my look back to Alice. We both laughed through happiness and let the tears escape… that was the best wedding present we could have ever asked for. We were so touched…

As Alice and I danced yet again, I got lost in her beauty once more. I leaned in slower towards her, and in an instant I felt her lips upon mine… as we pulled away we kept out heads close as we transformed our classical dancing position into more of a swaying hug.

"I love you Alice Trevanion…" I told her quietly.

"I love you too Danny Trevanion." she grinned.

I listened to the song it was at a break, it was now time for the first chorus where after the song would change for first time to From this Moment.

I awaited eagerly the beautiful sound of Charlie's voice… but we didn't hear it… we heard a stronger voice that echoed around the whole place as it belted out the notes to our chorus. Alice and I looked up once more in complete and utter shock - it couldn't be! Could it?

**Sorry - that was a bit of a blaggging chapter- always changing POV's.**

**Ill update soon :') I promise ! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alice's POV**

As the song changed to 'From this moment' the vocalist changed too. A deep, powerful female voice belted out the phrases, a stronger voice than Charlotte's which didn't have the same delicacy as Charlotte's angelic voice… but it was an outstanding voice and one we'd heard before, but never to this type of song.

I snapped my head up at Danny who seemed equally shocked… we slowly turned towards the stage, every muscle hoping we weren't making a mistake. We weren't… I felt myself freeze, I felt Danny freeze. In front of us, on the stage was… Zoe.

I couldn't believe it! I'd given up all hope on Zoe coming back at all, I couldn't believe she was back for the wedding… and I couldn't believe she was singing part of the wedding song. Charlotte was backing her up with Liv, and Evan had moved further forward. The four musicians melted into an obviously well spoke about but naturally performed routine.

I grinned and turned my attention back to Danny. His green eyes softened as we moved our heads closer together. As we swayed in time to the music, I kept my eyes on Danny, his smile as addictive as the coffee we drink in the morning.

An instrumental break followed next, everyone began to join in as Zoe began to clap.

"Danny and Alice everyone!" She laughed, before beginning the chorus again. She'd dropped back slightly now to allow Charlotte and Liv more input.

"I love you Danny." I muttered into his ear.

"I love you too." he replied. "Mrs Trevanion."

We kissed passionately and feverously on the dance floor, we felt a flash of cameras hit us. As we pulled away I relaxed into yet another long hug, over Danny's shoulder I saw Matt emerging from the house… just as the song changed to 'Amazed'…

**Matt's POV**

As I sprayed the aftershave onto my body, I was consumed with thoughts of Zoe… I couldn't get her out of my mind. In my wildest dreams, it was Zoe and I in Danny and Alice's position. Mr and Mrs Dillon… dancing away in a twist of romance. I shook the thoughts from my head as I swore I heard Zoe's beautiful voice, her accent a constant fight between Northern England and Scotland.

I was dreaming so much about Zoe I was even hearing her!

I wandered slowly towards the party… I good old bellies up! I owed Danny and Alice a drink, and it was their wedding - however neither were drinking their usual amount of stronger beverages… however they did seem quite keen on the Champagne!

As I came outside, I heard the most amazing, most powerful and the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. A voice I knew… a voice I loved… it couldn't be… I was dreaming… I had to be… it was… Zoe…

I stood glaciated to the spot… I was in complete shock, complete amazement. She was belting out an amazing note for Lonestar's Amazed. A smile slowly crept to my face, I fell myself go weak at the knees, breathless… She spotted me and smiled… she stopped singing at the next phrase, leaving Charlotte and Liv to carry on the song.

**Danny's POV**

Our first dance was coming to a sad end, but I was grateful for it! Although I adored Alice, and I loved this romantic experience, it still didn't excuse the fact I was a useless dancer. I was thankful that Alice had turned it into a whimsical hug…throughout the dance she'd reassured me with her beautiful kisses, those perfect embraces that could bring so much comfort. In itself, this was enough reward and fuel for me to dance all night. For Alice, I'd do anything.

I was confused and shocked when I first saw Zoe, but so happy! Alice was happy too, our already falling tears, seemed to get heavier… they joined together, creating a waterfall of love, emotion and feeling. As we continued our dance, I couldn't help but tell Alice I loved her. It was true I did, I loved every little bit of her, every particle of skin, every muscle, every word she uttered, every move she made… Alice was perfect in my eyes, and no-one would ever change that.

I gazed down at her beauty… she held the gaze, our eyes locking, our mouths creeping into smiles. I couldn't wait for tonight.

Zoe suddenly stopped singing, passing the remainder of our final song, Amazed to Charlie and Liv. Alice and I both looked up momentarily, naturally intreged as to why she'd suddenly stopped. As we turned towards the house it was deadly obvious. Matt. He stood there in complete shock, he seemed frozen to the floor, he wore an almost laughable look of gormlessness on his face. Zoe was making her way towards him, she almost seemed shy, Matt slowly began to take a few steps towards her… I didn't watch any further, I turned my attention straight back to Alice who, whether by considence or not, also did. We both giggled at our syncopation and as Liv finished the song with Charlie backing and Evan whacked out a huge guitar solo, Alice and I collapsed further into each other's arms, before sharing a long and lascivious kiss, in front of everyone… plain for the world to see, just how much we loved each other! I still can't believe Alice is Alice Trevanion… she's my world.

**Evan's POV**

I smiled and hugged with everyone on stage. We'd pulled it off, the plan had worked… as I packed away, we noticed Danny and Alice slowly making their way towards us. I was so pleased for them, they made a perfect couple. I couldn't ask for a better step family… I looked at Danny. In some ways, for thinking this, I felt I was betraying my mum… but I understand in a way, that I'm not… I have to move on, that's what my mum would have wanted. Danny looked the happiest he had ever been, he was so different to the old Danny, the one who married my mum. The truth was, he seemed happier with Alice then he ever had been with my mum, and although this hurt in some areas, I could accept it. As long as she made him the happiest man on earth, I didn't mind.

"That was the best wedding present ever." Alice choked, engulfing us all in a hug one by one.

"Thank you." Danny added, his throat equally choked. I was quite amused as I looked at him, he'd evidently been crying, as had Alice… I smiled… bless - they truly were made for one another.

**Zoe's POV**

I rushed towards Matt, thoughts flashed through my mind at 300mph… what if he hated me? Did he love me the way I loved him? Would he be happy to see me? There was only one way to find out.

As I approached him, he took a few steps towards me… I took a deep breath as I stopped a couple of arm's lengths away.

"Matt." I said quietly, my eyes burning into his, engulfing his handsome features.

"Zoe." He hoarsely said, his voice raw with emotion.

"Matt listen… I'm sorry." I began but he cut me off, interrupting my sentence - and I thought Matt had good manners!

"No Zoe, you listen, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have said all that stuff, I shouldn't have lost my temper with you… you did not deserve it, and I'm truly sorry. I'm not gonna fob you off with excuses Zoe.. I just hope you can accept my apology because… because I love you… and my life has been hell without you Zoe."

I stood shocked, speechless, I felt the same way… I opened my mouth to speak but all I could squeak was Matt… he continued fighting his battle.

"I understand Zoe, I know I've been a pig… and I know you probably hate me now, and I don't blame you, I've been a fool, and why you'd want to be with me when there's so many other people… And I'm sorry, and I understand that you don't love me and…"

I pushed my finger to his lips.

"Matt, I do love you. More than anyone in this world. Why do you think I came back? I had everything in England… but I had one thing missing… You."

"But, I… You must…" he tried to pull a sentence together, I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm stubborn, ugly, pig headed, arrogant at times, defensive, madly in love with you, and I have a big mouth not to mention I'm a smart arse!"

"Oh Matt, you are stubborn, you can be pig headed, you can be arrogant at times, you're not ugly, you're gorgeous in my eyes anyway… don't you see Matt, I'm madly in love with you because of this, it's your over protective daft ways I love."

A huge smile broke out across his face as he stepped towards me.

"I do have a big mouth though." He laughed.

I took a step towards him.

"Yes you do… but, who say's I'm complaining?"

"Eh?" Matt asked - god he could be so slow!

"It's all the better to do this with!" I said breathlessly as I lunged into Matt, I crashed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck, he suddenly grabbed me pulling me closer to him via my waist, his lips worked with mine. I lone tear escaped my cloudy eyes. I was finally where I belonged with Matt.

As we pulled away I grinned, he hugged me tightly. Whispering I love you into my ear as we pulled away. He grabbed my hand, and together as one, we made our way down to Danny and Alice.. But we didn't get that far… as Rowan interrupted us.

**Rowan's POV**

I saw Zoe feverously kissing Matt. I grimaced slightly, but Vanessa pushed me forward as they walked towards the main party hand in hand.

"Zoe." I shouted, running up to her. She rolled her eyes, and seemed to tighten her grip on Matt, he stood a little forward, standing in a manner that showed he would protect her. I knew he would… he loved her just how I loved Vanessa.

"What do you want?" she asked almost cruelly. Vanessa rubbed my back and with her reassurance, I gained the guts to swallow my pride and belt out an almighty speech.

"Zoe, I want to aploogize. What I did, it was terrible, awful, cruel, sick and twisted. And I understand that, but I am sorry. I realise now, what an idiot I have been, and you're my sister, just as Alice is Zoe. Life is too short to hold grudges, it's too short to fall out, and have bitterness, I realise that now. Zoe, I know I've been terrible, and an evil man, but please… cant we put it behind us? Can't we act like brother and sister? Can't me, you and Alice unite as one?"

I felt Vanessa pat my back. Zoe looked up to Matt, who flashed her a huge grin. She turned back to me.

"Rowan, There's nothing I want more… but how do I know you're not trying to worm your way back in…"

"You'll have to trust me to prove it to you."

"Okay." I managed - how many emotional moments can I get in one evening? I hugged Rowan gently and he and Vanessa wandered off, Matt and I went in the direction of Danny and Alice.

**Caroline's POV**

The wedding had been most wonderful! As Danny and Alice floundered around, the happiest two people in the world, I thought back to my wedding day ,the day I became Mrs Du Plessis. I looked across at Anders lovingly. He'd made a very sweet speech about Danny and Alice, and he was now happily drunk. I sighed - this family was so unhealthy!

This wasn't the first time I'd sat and watched Danny get married. I remember him marrying Sarah… back then, I didn't think he'd ever look happier… but I can easily say I was wrong. Alice completed him and as much as it killed me to say it… he was… I don't know… Alice and Danny are just soul mates.

I looked across at Matt and Zoe. I gathered their reunion had gone well as they joined Danny and Alice. They all clashed their glasses together in a toast… I smiled and looked at Anders again. He smiled at me and I gently kissed him, the taste of alcohol still fresh on his lips.

**Alice's POV**

I was glad Zoe and Matt were back together. They belonged together. As I finished the glass of champagne, I heard the once vibrant and upbeat music turn to slower romantic music… this meant one thing the last dance.

I looked at Danny, he smiled at me sweetly, and gently led me to the dance floor. I nearly fell through the dance floor, Danny offering the dance? Me not forcing him?

"Well well, Mr Trevanion." I laughed, as he held my hand to his chest, as I rested my other hand on his shoulder, his spare hand holding my waist.

"Mrs Trevanion?" He teased… I giggled at him. Most people probably don't see the funny side to that, but I did, one look from Danny could make me laugh!

As the song played on, I began to sing the lyrics quietly to Danny. 'I love you more than you'll ever know' sort of fitted us. I never felt I could express how much I loved Danny. He closed his eyes and leant towards me, I returned the gesture and we kissed once more - I'd never tire of those kisses. Danny sung the song back to me, tears threatened my eyes once more as we serenaded each other.

Soon the song came to an end, everyone else who had joined us on the dance floor pulled away. I grabbed my bouquet of flowers… it was time for the infamous toss. As everyone stood in a line, I threw them over my head before turning round. I stood nestled into Danny's shoulder, Rowan on one side of me.. Zoe and Matt stood close together the other side on Rowan.

The flowers flew straight into the hands of Vanessa! We all clapped and cheered, at that moment the taxi arrived to take us to the hotel we had opted to stay in.

I leaned closer to Rowan, Zoe did the same, in unison we both chorused the same tune.

"What you waiting for brother?"

Zoe and I high fived before falling into a fit of giggles. Rowan rubbed his foot up his leg - a sure sign he was nervous or up to something.

"You're right!" He said, pulling a small box out, he turned away to show us the contents, a gorgeous golden ring. "What am I waiting for?"

We all gasped and laughed as he went straight to Vanessa… we moved closer and gathered around him as he dropped onto one knee.

"Vanessa, you are my flower, my rose to be exact, you're like my owl, beautiful and wise, you're spirit will never die, and my love for you will be forever. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you. I love you Vanessa… Will you marry me?"

I stuggled to contain my laughter and excitement - Rowan - romantic? PAH! That was a first.

"Of course I will!" Vanessa exclaimed as they kissed romantically. I smiled and we all clapped.

"It's time you two went!" Zoe laughed, ushering Danny and I to the cab.

"Yeh pretty sure there's some things you wanna be doing!" Matt added.

"Well you'd know Matt." Danny teased as we got into the silver cab.

We waved at everyone as they waved us off. Once we had finished waving, I couldn't resist any longer. I couldn't keep my hands off Danny. We'd had to resist all afternoon and all evening… but now we didn't, and we wouldn't. We hungrily kissed in the back of the cab, gathering breath as through the kiss. Danny held me just under my bottom, as I massaged his neck and rubbed his short hair. We carried on like this for all of the thirty minute drive to the small hotel we had booked to go in. It was fairly fancy but so small it didn't cost the earth. As we arrived at our destination, we hurried in… We couldn't wait one moment longer to get into that hotel room!


	23. Chapter 23

**The Honeymoon chapter ;') It's all Danice!**

**Danny's POV**

All the way to the hotel, Alice and I had kissed hungrily, and feverously, as if tomorrow would never come, as we reached our destination, it was only then that we finally broke apart, as I paid the driver, I grabbed our luggage in one hand and put my arm over Alice's shoulder, she held my hand tightly as we walked in, as we climbed the few steps of the luxury, yet small hotel, Alice kissed me, her soft lips gently brushing my own.

As we walked through the large double doors, I saw the receptionist desk was straight in front of us. Alice looked up at me and gave me an exclusive smile. Her blue eyes twinkled brightly, they had a glint of mischief and excitement in them. As she strode effortlessly over to the desk, I followed her lead. I noticed a few men around of us look at Alice as she walked by, Alice must have noticed it too, as without warning she kissed me once more. As she pulled away she flashed me a huge smile.

"Just to put them in their place." she whispered. I laughed at her as the receptionist turned to us.

"Mr and Mrs Trevanion." I said proudly. I was so unbelievably proud of Alice. I felt immense honour to be able to call Alice my wife.

"Ahh yes, here you go, Room 3 on Top Floor." the receptionist handed us a pair of keys, and with that, we began our trek up the stairs.

**Alice's POV**

As we hurried up the stairs, only one thought consumed my mind… the thoughts of what would happen over the next few hours. Already, I had the familiar feelings, the intense desire, and soon I would get the sensations running through my body. As Danny held me closely as we rushed up the stairs together, I thought about how much I really needed Danny. I loved him more than this world, more than my own life. I needed Danny just as I needed the oxygen that filled my longs to breathe, Danny filled my heart, he completed the cycle of love.

As I unlocked our door, Danny threw the bags down, the door swung shut, I couldn't keep my hands off him any longer. Danny seemed to have the same idea, as he grabbed me gently, pulling me towards him. Our lips locked in an intense desire of love, as he began to fumble with my zip. The stirrings of emotions and sensations began to take over my body, as I felt Danny's fingers caress the top of my back. As he threw his jacket on the floor, I skilfully untied his tie, and began to peel away his shirt… I felt my dress slip to my ankles, revealing the corset I wore underneath it. The expensive lingerie seemed to be having the desired effect as were Danny's tight Calvin Klein's!

**Danny's POV**

As Alice and I stood in the room caught in a knot of love, I couldn't help but think about how much I loved Alice. She was everything to me. I needed her just like I needed the water I drink… I need Alice, I love Alice, I adore her.

As I felt my designer suit gently fall to the ground, piece by piece, the familiar and loving desires began to overcome me. I smiled as I noticed Alice's expensive underwear. She wore a teasing corset. I shook my head at her as she began to peel away the last of my clothing.

"You're a naughty girl!" I managed to say, breathlessly.

"You're a very naughty boy." She retorted back, sliding her hands down my body, by now Alice had thrown me onto the large, bouncy and luxurious king sized bed, I gripped her close to me. I began to undo corset, as lovely as it was, it wasn't the feeling I longed though. I yearned for Alice's super smooth skin against my own, as I removed the corset, Alice knowingly arched her back, I threw it onto the floor and happily continued. As we gave ourselves completely to one another, I knew one thing - there was nowhere I'd rather be, and no-one I'd rather be with.

_(The next morning)_

**Alice's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes… around me I could feel only one thing, the only thing I want to feel… Danny. His arms still held me close to his bare chest, as he gently exhaled air, I could feel it landing on me, sending shivers down my spine, a tingling sensation hid where Danny's hands held me. I looked up at his peaceful features. His hair shone like a precious silver, his eyelids hid his indulging green eyes, his mouth was slightly parted. I sighed as I ran my fingers across his chest with the lightest touch. I outlined each immaculate detail with my finger. As I gazed at him, I realised I still fancied Danny, despite the fact we'd been together for what seemed an eternity - his body was impressive, for any man, not to mention a man of his age - I doubt many other 44 year olds could look so good, but then again there wasn't another Danny, and he was all mine.

Slowly Danny began to wake up. A huge smile broke out across his face, an automatic grin crept to my own as his eyes slowly opened.

"Good Morning, Mrs Trevanion." He said quietly, his voice still groggy from sleeping.

"Good Morning, husband!" I laughed, as he gave me a long and passionate morning kiss.

I rested my head on his chest as he gently stroked my hair, I melted into a cuddle with him, it felt great to be able to just lie here with Danny, the man I love, the man I'm married too. It felt great to have him all to myself, with no interruptions and no bleeping alarm clocks!

"So my beautiful wife, how are you today?" Danny asked me, as I pulled myself closer to him, he tightened his arm around me, gently stroking my arm at the same time.

"I'm all the better for being married to you, gorgeous husband." I replied truthfully. Danny kissed the top of my head gently, I rolled over to face him, he brought me onto his chest, I held his face in my hands as we kissed lovingly… nothing could be better.

--

As we walked around hand in hand admiring the beauty of the hotel's gardens and swimming pool, I thought back on our day so far. Our first full day as husband and wife… The Trevanions. The long soak in the bath, with constant hot water, unhurried and unrushed has been heavenly… Danny's hands massaging the soap all over my body, as I returned the favour. The simple hugs and kisses we shared in our room away from anyone, no one making comments and no one interrupting. The quiet breakfast we shared together unrushed and simple, with no fighting kids or grumpy old men (No offence Dupe!). The walking around with our hands tied together, almost as if they were superglued together. The clean, smartly casual clothes, clean and untouched but for where we'd touched them. Sitting together in the gardens, just talking about whatever came into our head, content with listening to the sound of each other's voices, never losing interest in the conversation. Sharing our food, without any snide remarks, holding hands over dinner, returning to our room to make love, true love to one another, with no fear of interruption, disruption and no need to rush. It was perfection.

**Danny's POV**

Spending so much quality time with Alice was perfection in itself. I thought back over the time we had been together. We'd overcome so much, I'm lucky to even be here, if it wasn't for this magnificent woman stood beside me, well… I don't think I would have been here. I was the luckiest man alive - I had Alice… and she made me the happiest.

I spotted a red rose growing in the hedge, we were in a hidden part of the hotel gardens, I gently picked the flower, Alice was reading a plaque on the tree. I grabbed her by the hips and spun her round, I kissed her gently before handing her the red rose. She beamed happily and kissed me once more, as we pulled away, we stood wrapped in each others arms, swaying gently. I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Alice whispered back.

I took her hand as we walked back to the main hotel… ready for dinner and then back to our room.

"For a glass of champagne." I teased as Alice slid her hand into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Nothing else?" Alice asked innocently, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Maybe, depends if you're a good girl." I continued the banter… it was a good job Alice and I could take a joke, and understood each other, if we couldn't I don't think there'd have been a wedding!

"Well, you'll soon find out won't you my love?" Alice laughed, mocking my innocence.

**Not the best chapter - but I'll do more of their honeymoon in next chapter :D**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey**

**This chapter sort of flicks between place to place- its got honeymoon and leopard's den stuff in it :')**

**Zoe's POV**

I awoke slowly, my head thumping, the sickly feeling inside churning my stomach… surely I couldn't still be hung-over? I knew I'd drank far too much but the second day of feeling like this. I groaned as I realised the time - 6.45am. I slowly dragged myself up out of bed as I silently got showered and changed, I looked over to where Matt was. He'd not really woken up at all since the wedding - he'd definitely suffered more than me! In fact, I seemed to be the only one up and about, except for Caroline of course, but then again she's the health freak.

I made my way to the kitchen… no one was awake. I sighed as I searched the cupboards for something to eat… I'd have to get on with the animals and do paperwork, there was no time for me to wait for breakfast. I finally managed to find the bread and plopped two slices into the toaster. I leant on the table, disinterestedly reading the newspaper that had been left there yesterday.

The toaster at Leopard's Den was in no way fast. In fact, it took 15 minutes to do anything the first time it was used, thank God for the fact I liked my toast only just done, Olivia has to wait ages for her well-done toast. My mind flicked to Matt - how I loved him. I felt lucky in some ways… to find a guy like Matt is near impossible these days - handsome, smart, funny, intelligent, a man you can trust, a man who isn't going to abuse you, someone who respects you - it's almost like a fairy tale.

Consumed in my thoughts of Matt I didn't hear the gentle footsteps approaching. It was only when I felt a pair of large, strong hands grab my waist and spin me round and the familiar lips crash against mine that I noticed my Prince Charming standing in front of me.

"Morning Mr Dillon!" I laughed as our eyes met.

"Good morning, you're up early aren't you?" he asked, his gentle south African accent clearly evident as he spoke quietly.

"Yeh, well theres the animals and paperwork to do, oh! And me and you need to drop a Jeep off for Danny and Alice at the hotel." I exclaimed, realising that I'd only just remembered.

"Cool… but… I'm only going if I get another kiss." Matt teased. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Come on just a peck at least!" Matt encouraged, cheekily turning his cheek towards me.

I cupped his face in my hands and turned it towards me, I lunged at him, kissing him passionately. At first he stood frozen in shock before responding… we were only broken apart by the sound of the ancient toaster throwing the toast into the air… typical - I hate that stupid bloody toaster!

**Danny's POV**

Day two of our four day honeymoon. I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes, Alice was blissfully asleep in my arms, her own arms clinging to my naked body. I watched her as she began to twitch slightly, a sign she was waking up. I kissed her forehead lovingly as I watched her wake up. 

"Good Morning beautiful!" I whispered as she opened her eyes, a huge smile breaking out across her face, her beauty dazzling me, blinding me with admiration and love.

"Hey hey good lookin'" Alice playfully whispered back before gently kissing me, her hands working their way down my body.

"In a playful mood are we?" I joked, noticing the mischievous glint in Alice's eye.

"Maybe I am… Maybe I'm not!" She continued to tease me as she pulled herself closer to me. My heart skipped a beat as her hand landed on my chest, electricity sparked from the touch.

"Oh you are a naughty girl aren't you?"

"Sometimes…" Alice laughed as we began yet another passionate embrace. We wouldn't be getting up for a little while…

**Matt's POV**

It was great - me and Zoe being the only ones up. Of course it was Sunday, a day of relaxation for the family. No-one got up early on Sundays, but this Sunday was an exception for me and Zoe. It would be the most alone time we'd get together.

As we finished our hurried breakfast of toast, I gently took her hand. I felt a tingling sensation as she clutched my hand. As we slowly made our way down to the animal hospital, I had just one thought in my mind - how lucky was I? Zoe was everything I needed, everything I wanted, she was everything to me. Her feisty nature, her witty comments, her beauty, her understanding, caring side that not many people saw. I sighed gently, as we reached the animal hospital, slowly and reluctantly Zoe and I parted in a rush to get our jobs done - Danny had asked for the Jeep to be dropped off before this afternoon - I could only guess he wanted to take Alice somewhere.

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I had finally managed to get dressed, though even the simple task of getting dressed we did not do alone, we wanted to spend every moment together, doing everything together. I had carefully buttoned Danny's shirt up - a change in itself, usually I was unbuttoning it! Danny had brushed my hair delicately despite my playful jokes, as I teased him about his felinity. 

As we shared a simple breakfast out on the balcony of our room, I noticed Danny seemed eager to get on with the day, I was slightly confused - yesterday all he wanted to do was stay in our room!

"Danny, is everything okay?" I asked, looking into my husband's sparkling green eyes.

"Of course it is… It's better than okay Alice, it's amazing!" he enthused. I laughed at him. He gently took my hands and kissed them over the table. "Because you're my wife - though why you'd want to be with an ugly, old, daft fool like me I don't know!"

I shook my head at him - why did he always put himself down? He was the best!

"Ugly - most certainly not! Old - Maybe! Daft - Definitely!" I retorted, Danny laughed, before forging a shocked expression, causing me to fall into a fit of hysterics. "But Mr Trevanion, you are the best, you're the only one I want… and you make me the happiest woman on earth!" 

Danny stood up and gently lifted me up, he hugged me, holding me closely… before taking my hand and leading my down towards the gardens.

**Zoe's POV**

"Matt, how can you be lost, it's a straight road!" I sighed into the radio - I knew I should of made him follow me instead of leaving him to his own devices.

"It's bloody not" I heard through the crackling radio.

"Where are you?" I asked, rolling my eyes slightly! Danny had asked us to just leave the Jeep and hand the keys to reception, he didn't want Alice to see it.

"If I knew that, would I bloody be lost?" Matt replied. I gritted my teeth - he was obviously the type who got stressed at getting lost.

"Oright Dillion, keep your hair on. What can you see?"

"Trees and a road." 

"Totally helpful." I snapped sarcastically - surely he could see more than trees and a road!

"Ohh! And a sign."

"And what's the sign say Matt?" I suddenly realised he wasn't lost at all, just plain stupid!

"It says hotel. Five st…"

"Feeling stupid Matt?" I giggled as I saw him arrive in my Jeep.

"Yeh yeh! Let's just get these keys handed in!" he mumbled, clearly embarrassed by his stupidity.

As we handed the keys in and walked back out and into my own Jeep, Matt looked at me with genuine eyes.

"You must think I'm so such an idiot." 

"Hmm yeh, but you are my idiot!" I laughed, giving him a quick but meaningful kiss as we drove back to Leopards Den.

**Danny's POV**

I led Alice to the gardens, this place might only be a small hotel, but it's grounds were massive, and I wanted to take Alice too somewhere I'd spotted on the map. It was at one of the furthest most points, but the walk wasn't a problem to Alice or me, the simple fact of waking meant we could hold onto each other's hands for longer, and listen in peace to one another talking.

I wondered if Matt and Zoe had dropped the Jeep off like I'd asked. I wanted to take Alice out to town and I didn't want a taxi back to Leopards Den for reasons that would become obvious later. My thoughts were snapped away from me as I realised we had reached the beautiful place the map had outlined. There were green rolling hills which looked down onto a beautiful lake. The sun shone brightly, warming the soft ground up. There was no one here but Alice and I.

"Here we are." I said quietly.

"Oh Danny it's beautiful." Alice replied resting her head naturally on my shoulder.

"I knew you'd like it." I grinned, as we settled down on the grass.

Alice led leaning back on me… as she lay in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. We sat in a beautiful silence, just watching the birds of the lake as they swam around gleefully. 

Alice turned to face me, and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled and pulled her closer to me, as our lips began to work in unison, I couldn't help but think how wonderful this was, this treasured alone time, how wonderful Alice was, oh how I loved her. 

**Alice's POV**

Danny had brought me to the most beautiful place, it touched my heart that had taken so much effort just to bring me here. I smiled to myself warmly, he truly was the best man in the world. I wondered what had I done to deserve such a wonderful man?

As we kissed furiously on the grass, I knew that there was no where else I'd rather be, and no one else I'd rather be with. Our honeymoon was perfect… The time we were spending alone together was so precious to me, and I vowed to myself that I would make sure I went out my way from now on to make sure we spent this alone time together, even if it was just a few minutes. It was important - and well worth it!

--

We were back in our hotel room, when Danny said he needed to go to reception to book our meal. I wanted to go with him, but he told me he'd only be two minutes, he also told me he wanted to surprise me. I rolled my eyes - what was the old romantic up to now? I kissed him goodbye, holding him close, never wanting to let go.

"You know Alice, I am only going to book our meal, I'll only be gone 5 minutes!" Danny laughed as I held him closely, gripping him like a vice.

"Yeh, but I'll miss you!" I whined, it was true, I would!

"Well, I tell you what… you run a bath, and when I've booked the meal, I'll make it up to you!" he whispered, before walking out the room. I did exactly as I was told… I never wanted to disappoint Danny, and something told me, it would be well worth it!

**Ill update again tonight or tomorrow morning - sorry this is so rubbish, I've had constant interruptions every five minutes so I've completely lost my train of thought.**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey**

**Looks like fanfic have a glitch because they've underlined my last chapter, as they've done on some other peoples fics. Never mind :')**

**Dupe's POV**

Leopards Den had a lot of love in the air at the minute. Ach man! I remember the peaceful quiet days - but I wouldn't change these for the world.

There were three couples under this one roof… Danny and Alice, Zoe and Matt and of course, Caroline and I. I smiled as I thought of Caroline. I'd awoken before her for once, I'd left her to have a lie in. I knew that she was having a tiring time at the minute.

I wandered down to the animal hospital to go and see the animals. I noticed Zoe's jeep pulling into the drive… ah of course - Danny's jeep! He'd wanted it for some reason, to treat Alice I s'pose. Ach, he's an old romantic… at least he saved us the details of his slushy plans for Alice.

It was at that moment the phone rang, startling me. I picked up the receiver… Vanessa.

"Hey Dupe… We have a problem." Vanessa told me. I sighed, every time she utters those words I think back to the days when she used to stalk Danny, getting in the way of him and Alice. I hadn't liked her at the time. I only just like her now.

"Yeh whassup?" I asked grumpily. She could at least spit her problem out.

"One of my male lions… I don't know what's wrong with him." she blurted out.

"On our way." I slammed the phone down just as Zoe and Matt walked in.

"Come on lovebirds - Vanessa has a lion with a problem - grab yer box man." I shouted, as we all ran to the Jeep - Why did Vanessa have to ruin everything?

**Danny's POV**

"Here you go Mr Trevanion." the receptionist smiled as she handed me the keys to the Jeep I had had dropped off. "Everything will be sorted - an hour.."

"Thank you!" I replied, rushing off back to my room, back to my beautiful wife, Alice… I wonder if she's run that bath? I hoped so!

**Alice's POV**

Just as the door swung open, the bath finished running. I turned round to see Danny in the doorway. I delightedly smiled as he made his way towards me.

"You've been gone to long!" I laughed falling into his arms.

"I know, a whole five minutes." Danny replied sarcastically.

"Actually Mr Trevanion, you were 5 minutes and 54 seconds." I corrected him… I don't care if he thinks I'm sad for counting. I loved him - and if you're sick of me saying I loved him, it's tough!

"Aww, did you miss me so much?" Danny laughed gently undressing me.

I nodded innocently before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Danny, I think you need a bath." I smirked, gently holding his face in my hands. "And a shave!!!"

"Well Mrs Trevanion. You'd know!" he wittily replied, lifting me up and placing me gently in the bath. I shrieked with excitement, impressed by his strength, as he jumped in the oversized bath.

**Matt's POV**

I saw Rowan and Vanessa stood looking into a pen. A gorgeous male lion led their motionless.

"What's happened?" Zoe asked, looking at the lion.

"Dunno!" Rowan replied. "Rangers said he'd been a bit under the weather, but then we found him just collapsed. Young ranger put him in here."

"He's had no drugs?" I asked, fully aware of the danger he'd put Danny in.

"No." Rowan snapped harshly. He evidently didn't like the memories being brought back.

"Okay, well we'll have to examine him." I nodded towards Zoe, who set to work.

"Wait." Vanessa stepped forward, she seemed reluctant. "Shouldn't we contact Danny and Alice. I mean you're not qualified yet… and surely it's a two person job?"

I grimaced slightly. Danny and Alice were on their honeymoon, they should enjoy it! No. I had to persuade Vanessa.

"No, we can't ruin their honeymoon. I have all the knowledge, and I've been trained by Danny and Alice. Zoë's a trained nurse. Why disturb them, when we have the skills here?"

"I'm not sure Matt." Vanessa mumbled.

"Look…" Zoe chipped in. "Even if you decide to go for Danny and Alice, it's going to take them far to long to get here. He needs help now. I've been contemplating going and completing my training on day release to qualify as a vet. I have the training… please Vanessa, before it's too late."

Vanessa looked to Rowan, who gave her a short smile. She sighed.

"Fine please, just try you're best."

"Okay." I replied, I was so proud of Zoe, she'd managed to convince Vanessa!

**Danny's POV**

I was so excited - I hope Alice likes it. I love her so much. As I massaged her back gently, I couldn't help but lean forward and gently kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and leant further back into me. Our lips met lovingly. This was perfection.

"Danny?" Alice asked as we both began to get changed.

"Yessy?" I replied cheekily, she tutted at me but otherwise carried on.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

I smiled and looked into her blue eyes, our gazes locked together.

"I love you too." I replied, throwing on a pale blue shirt.

I looked across at Alice as I pulled on my trousers, she'd opted for the most beautiful purple dress. Her perfect figure beautifully defined, her hair was down in naturally wild curls… she looked stunning.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"Wow… Alice… you look… Wow… stunning." I stuttered, amazed by her beauty.

She chuckled slightly at me, before taking my hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr Trevanion."

As we wandered downstairs I knew this was it. Alice immediately tried to walk out towards the hotel's restaurant but I stopped her, and pulled her outside. I nodded at the receptionist who gave me a thumbs up sign.

"But Danny…?" Alice protested.

"Trust me Alice… now close you're eyes."

"Danny!" Alice said, but otherwise closed her eyes.

I lifted her into the Jeep gently. I'd been given permission to drive to the destination I had arranged for our dinner to be set for us.

It was only a five minute drive, but Alice nagged for the entire journey.

"Right come on Alice." I said, gently taking her hand. She was laughing as I pulled her.

"Danny - you know when you did this before?"

"Yes… don't remind me."

"Yeh, well the same still applies - you best not be naked when I take my hand away!"

"That's your job." I replied, gaining a slap off Alice, not a hard slap, but a playful one - a loving one almost!

I stopped, and admired the beauty of where we were, perfect timing - it was just about to happen, and there in front of us was our wonderful banquet.

"Okay… Open!" I yelled as Alice took her hand away from her eyes.

She stood still, shocked. I hoped she liked it, maybe this was too far, too much.

"Danny…" She choked. "It's beautiful."

"Only the best for you." I grinned honestly.

"Is what you were arranging earlier?" she asked, leaning into my chest.

"Yep… I really want to make this special Alice. I love you… and well, I thought watching the sunset would be… you know… more personal?"

"You're the best." She smiled kissing me strongly as we settled down, Alice stayed close to me, one of my arms held her closely to me.

The sun set as Alice and I ate our wonderful meal. I poured her a glass of champagne, and as the glasses gently clunked together in a silent toast to one another, a giraffe appeared in the horizon. I smiled - our lucky animal.

"I love you." Alice finally whispered.

"I love you too." I replied, as we kissed deeply.

**Zoe's POV**

Matt was running a huge risk. He wasn't qualified to do this… as Vanessa and Rowan slouched off, he secured the drip. I put my hand gently upon his own.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, concerned for his welfare.

"Yes." he replied.

We'd distinguished that the lion had a bone stuck somewhere along his digestive system… he seemed pretty young and immature, he obviously had a healthy appetite, I grimaced slightly… he'd probably quite enjoy a bite of us too.

Matt began to get to work, he went about his work silently, only speaking to ask me for something. I kept my eyes fixed on the lion… although I wasn't religious I silently prayed that everything would be okay.

"Hows he looking?" Matt asked as he searched for the bone.

"Not great." I mumbled. "His vitals are pretty low. We'll have to keep our eye on him, be as quick as you can Matt."

"Okay, can you pass me the other scalpel and the tweezers?"

"Yeh" I replied handing him the tray, he wiped his brow before carrying on.

The wait for Matt to find the bone was agonising. The lion was getting weaker. We had to hurry up, close the wound, and give him some adrenaline.

"Got it!" Matt shouted happily, throwing the bone into the tray.

"Well done!" I laughed. "But we can celebrate later. He's getting weaker Matt, we have to stitch him up and revive him."

"Adrenaline?." Matt asked.

"We'll try him without, but I think he'll need it." I replied, as we stitched the wound up. Matt was surprisingly good at stitching, and soon had the lion stitched up. As I administered the revival agent. I unhooked the drip. I noticed the lions tongue was slowly going in, as he began to wake up. Matt and I quickly packed up and left.

"You did it!" I smiled, giving him a huge hug, and a quick kiss.

"Couldn't have done it without you!" he replied. "Let's go tell your old brother and his wifey eh?"

"And Dupe!" I added, noticing Dupe stood out on the veranda.

I smiled, my heart full of pride as I watched Matt happily tell everyone what he'd done. He truly was one in a million - and he'd make a super vet… he already was.

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I had just watched the sun set. It had been picturesque and a perfect addition to our honeymoon. I looked up at him lovingly. He leaned towards me and as if by magic, with one touch of his lips, any problems I once had floated away.

Out of nowhere Danny produced a bouquet of red roses. I took them off him and tilted my head. I felt tears sting my eyes as he spoke he's beautiful, yet soppy line… How I loved him.

**Danny's POV**

"I love you til the last rose dies." I whispered as Alice admired the roses. I noticed tears well up in her eyes.

"Aww you soppy old sod!" she laughed. "But roses only last 2 weeks."

"Hmm… not all of them… see Alice, some are real special… they last an eternity, they never ever die… and that's how my love is for you. You'll see."

I knew that there'd always be one rose alive in that bouquet. As out of the 11 roses I had bought for her, only 10 had been real, I'd got her one fake one… one that would last forever and ever.

"Likewise." Alice finally managed to choke, before pushing me to the ground, and embracing me warmly… perfect.

**A/N - Hope that didn't blag too much - I have loads of ideas for the sequel to this one, so I want to get this one over with! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

_(Time jump - it's time for Danny and Alice to return to Leopard's Den.)_

**Alice's POV**

I sighed as we both packed away our clothes, our honeymoon was nearing the end, in just two hours we'd be back at Leopards Den, more than likely slogging away in the animal hospital, full of the remains of an animal's dinner or being bombarded by bickering children. We were both dressed in our usual every day clothes, our 'uniforms' for a hectic day at Leopards Den. A blue vest top for me, accompanied by my usual khaki's and boots, Danny in his unbuttoned shirt, revealing his dark blue t-shirt and his usual jeans and boots.

I'd loved every second of our honeymoon, I'd cherished having Danny all to myself, being able to do things with him freely, unrushed, with no interruptions. This had been our longest alone time we'd every spent together and it had been perfect. However I couldn't help but yearn for just one more day, one more day of walking hand in hand with Danny, one more day of being able to kiss him as hungrily and eagerly as I wanted, one more day of just listening to one another speak, one more day of gazing into his eyes without snide remarks, one more day of hot baths and impressive luxury king sized beds! But, of course, this was the end of our honeymoon, that one more day was just a distant dream.

Danny turned to face me, and slowly walked towards me, as he approached he opened his arms and I immediately fell into them, wrapping my own arms around his back as he engulfed me in a natural embrace.

"This has been the best time of my life." Danny whispered.

"Mine too." I replied honestly.

As we pulled away and picked up the two lone bags we had, I took Danny's hand in my free hand, he squeezed it warmly as we strode out together. I took one last look at the room that held so many happy memories.

**Evan's POV**

Danny and Alice finally got back today. I was glad they were going to be home, I'd missed them. I was awake early today, even Nomsa had only been up 15 minutes when I emerged from my room. I wanted to do something special for Danny and Alice and so I wanted to get my chores done early. I also woke Charlotte up, she'd wanted to come, but I'd left Olivia, as much as she'd happily help, she would never oblige to getting out her precious bed.

After a hurried breakfast, Charlotte and I made our way to Fatani's - it was quite a distance and so we'd used quite a bit of our own money to pay for a taxi fare there and back.

--

"Thanks Fatani!" I smiled as he agreed to hold a party for Danny and Alice. Charlotte smiled at me and I patted her on the back. She was such a great kid, and a pretty cool step-step sister. As we rushed back to Leopards Den to confirm the plans, I knew that we would have to enrol the help of Nomsa for something that Olivia, Charlotte and I wanted to do. There was also going to be another surprise for Danny and Alice. Rosie and Max hadn't made the wedding - there'd been transportation problems and they'd been gutted to miss the wedding, however they'd managed to get back for a few days and they would probably be at Leopards Den when we got back.

**Danny's POV**

As I drove the Jeep towards Leopards Den, I reminisced on past four days events. The honeymoon had been perfection, but I just longed for one more day. One more day to have Alice all to myself, with no one else in the world but me and her. It had been the longest we'd ever spent together, properly alone, and I had cherished it, adored it. We hadn't had any disruptions, we hadn't had any annoyances, no troubles. We were care free, unhurried and the hot water was constant! But of course, here we were on our way home, in usual uniforms. Well I say on our way home, not exactly, I had just one more place I wanted to go. Somewhere Alice and I went sometimes to be alone and to remember everything about ourselves.

As we drove along the sandy tracks that led towards Leopards Den, I squeezed Alice's knee gently. She giggled before squeezing my knee back, the ticklish sensation made me laugh. Alice scooted over towards me, leaning her head in my chest. I wrapped one arm around her.

As we neared the place we would turn off, I kissed Alice whilst turning the Jeep. A long passionate kiss, full of love and meaning.

"Danny." Alice said as she pulled away, opening her eyes and realising we weren't on the right track. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see Mrs Trevanion." I smiled, as she relaxed back into my chest.

I sighed, in two minutes we'd be at our destination.

**Nomsa's POV**

Danny and Alice are very fortunate to have such loving children. I love them all dearly, it's a great honour that they trust me so fondly with their children. Evan, Olivia and Charlotte were all busy making a cake under my strict watch. I'm glad I was watching them, they really were quite terrible at baking!

"Evan, don't crack the egg into the bowl!" I shouted just as Evan lifted the egg into the air. "You need to beat it first, here, in the pot."

"Thanks Nomsa" he mumbled. I sighed.

As they finished the cake, a taxi drew slowly up the drive. It had to be Rosie and Max! As they jumped out, we all ran to hug them.

"Welcome Home!" I grinned.

"Thanks Nomsa!" Rosie replied. I left the family too it, as I hurried off to go and clean the kitchen - Danny and Alice would be here anytime, and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate the mess!

**Alice's POV**

The minute Danny rounded the corner I knew exactly where we were going… to our place. The Copy. I smiled, before giving him a huge kiss the minute he pulled the Jeep up. This was the perfect way to end our honeymoon, I loved it when Danny brought me here!

"I wonder where we could be?" Danny asked sarcastically as he took my hand.

"Oh, I don't know, but there seems to be some lovely giraffes!" I laughed, as we stopped at the very spot we first kissed, where we first admitted our love for one another. Wow, it's hard to believe I nearly left all this behind. Tears stung my eyes as I thought back over how far we had come.

"You're the best, you know." I whispered to Danny, who turned me to face him.

"Impossible you're the best!" Before I could protest Danny had crashed his lips against mine, I threw my arms around his neck and settled for the kiss. His hands held me closely to him. It was just like our first ever kiss, full of love, passion, urgency yet familiarity. As we pulled away I leaned my head into Danny's chest before looking into those amazing, gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you, Mr Trevanion."

"I love you too, Mrs Trevanion."

And we kissed one last time, without one moments hesitation, and with not one limitation.

**Evan's POV**

We'd decorated the cake, and it had been given to Zoe and Matt to take to Fatani's. Now all we had to do is wait, wait for the loved up pair! No not, Rosie and Max, they are here already, I mean Danny and Alice! I wonder where they are, they were leaving the hotel hours ago, and they still aren't back.

As if reading my mind, Matt came wandering over, Zoe on the end of his arm.

"Where's the lovebirds?" he asked, his calm green eyes scanning the area.

"Not back." I mumbled, sitting back on the chair I was sitting on. Matt leaned on the veranda balcony.

"Hmm… wonder where they are?" He said, not particular expecting an answer to the question.

"Well, I think it has something to do with the Jeep - I mean why would Danny want a Jeep home? To take Alice somewhere where a taxi can't go." Zoe said.

"Where can't a taxi go?" Matt asked. Zoe and I rolled our eyes, was it not completely obvious.

"In the bush duh!" Zoe laughed, giving Matt a playful, gentle smack around the head.

"Oh!" Matt nodded, I thought Matt was intelligent?

Suddenly a Jeep hurdled up the drive, inside were a very loved up Danny and Alice, both grinning like delusional maniacs. I smiled to myself, looks like our resident birds of love had been somewhere important to them, and it seems they'd been having 'fun', judging by Danny's messed up shirt, Alice's lack of lip gloss, and also her loosely tied ponytail that was usually very tight.

"Hey Hey!" Dupe shouted. "The lovers return!"

"Hello" Alice called, as she jumped out the Jeep, Charlotte galloped towards her, both hugged like there was no tomorrow, I smiled, Charlotte really was a sweet girl, she'd said this was the longest she'd ever spent away from her mum.

"Danny!" I shouted as he jumped out the Jeep. "Good time?" I teased as he gave me a huge hug.

We all laughed, as everyone made their way outside to hug him… Rosie and Max were coming up behind Danny and Alice.

"Hey Dad!" Rosie called, I saw Danny's face, he turned to Alice, who turned to him. It was quite comical watching the pair as they turned round in slow motion. Danny gave Rosie a huge hug, and of course, with all their manliness, shook Max's hand. I noticed Alice and Rosie roll their eyes as they hugged at their husbands' manliness!

I grinned, everything was going to plan for once… now all we had to do, was drag them to Fatani's.

**Danny's POV**

It was great to be home and it was an amazing surprise to see Rosie and Max had managed to get back. As well wandered inside, I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist, she smiled at me.

"All the family eh?" She grinned as we climbed the steps.

"Yep." I mumbled, as I quickly pressed my lips against hers, we both lingered slightly, not wanting to break the kiss, forgetting once more we were back in the public eye.

"Right you two, break it up! Children!" Dupe shouted. "Anyway, you best get out those bloody clothes, bar in 30 minutes, now go!"

Alice and I looked at each other, and shrugged, Matt and Zoe were emerging from the animal hospital, and Evan was already dressed smartly as he sat listening to his I-Pod in the kitchen. The smell coming from Liv's room suggested she was almost ready, and Caroline was also hidden in her room. Alice took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as we wandered off to smarten up.

--

We were finally smartened up. Alice had chosen to wear a pale yellow dress and flat shoes, and I had opted for my shirt and tie, with black trousers. As we walked outside, everyone cheered, we blushed as we realised we had been the last to get ready.

We all clambered into two Jeeps, Alice and I were getting driven to the bar for once by Dupe, we sat at the back, Alice gently leaned on me, as I rested my face in her hair. It smelt great.

As we finally arrived, we were shocked to see a huge banner saying Danny and Alice - Mr and Mrs Trevanion. We grinned as everyone began to make a fuss. Alice blushed from the attention, she hated being embarrassed, and so I gently squeezed her hand.

We all began to get drinks off Fatani. Rowan and Vanessa soon turned up, who happily congratulated us. I sighed as I looked across at Alice. Everyone was up dancing except for our kids, who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

Suddenly everyone went quiet, Alice and I turned round to see what the commotion was, that's when we saw the most heart warming thing, Charlotte, Evan and Olivia making their way towards us with a huge cake, Rosie and Max were behind and the rest of the family had filed in behind them. Everyone was clapping and cheering as they finally stopped in front of me and Alice.

"We made this for you." Charlotte started.

"To welcome you home." Evan added.

"Because…" Olivia chipped in.

Dupe whistled slightly and suddenly the whole bar cheered and shouted.

"Because you two are the best!"

Alice and I looked at each other, we both beamed… we were touched. As they placed the cake down, we hugged everyone, and thanked people. I looked lovingly at Alice, who returned the gaze easily.

"Love you." I whispered quietly.

"I love you too." she replied equally as quiet as we began to socialize with the family.

--

For two people who hate dancing, Alice and I were happily twirling around and dancing together as Fatani's beaten old jukebox played an old melody. I looked into Alice's beautiful blue eyes, she was perfect in every way. As we swirled around, I thought to myself about all the times we had shared. How I loved her.

As we broke apart and grabbed two drinks, I gently held my glass up to Alice.

"To the future, to us, and to you Mrs Alice Trevanion, because you make me the happiest man alive." I toasted to her.

"Hear hear, but I make my toast to you Mr Daniel Trevanion, because you make me the happiest nag alive!"

We both laughed as I glasses clunked together in our own personal toast to one another.

If there was one thing I was sure about it was this, I would always love Alice.

**The end of this story!**

**I will start the sequel verrry soon! **

**Hope you've enjoyed this one!**

**xx**


End file.
